Τhe Emperor of the Sea
by NightWhisperE
Summary: What if Luffy didn't grow up alone but with his parent? What if Boa Hancock,her sisters and the other prisoners of the world nobles wasn't liberated by Fisher Tiger but instead from Monkey. D. Garp? Let's tag along with Luffy at his journey to become THE EMPEROR OF THE SEAS.
1. Prologue

Let's forget what we know until now and let's rewrite the story from the beginning. What if Luffy didn't grow up alone but with his parents until the inevitable happens? What if he never met Ace and Sabo but instead he had a little sister? And finally what if Boa Hancock, her sister and the other prisoners of the world nobles wasn't liberated by Fisher Tiger but instead from Monkey. D. Garp?

Let's tag along with Luffy at his journey to become THE EMPEROR OF THE SEAS.

Luffy in this story will be stronger, smarter, perfect tactician and very dark.


	2. A loving family&The inner fears

In some anonymous island at the Calm Belt we find Luffy with his little sister Mai and his mother to spend a usual and quiet day as they just finished their training. As usual after the training the three of them go for a treat as a reward for the good job.

"Luffy-niisan is very stronggg!" Mai said with a big grin as she throw herself at her bother while Luffy take her piggyback and carry her making him blush and their mother to smile at her daughter's antics with a sweet smile.

"Can you please stop saying such embarrassing things?" Luffy said to his little sister frowning.

The three of them continue to walk until they reach the center of the island where all the stores are, as their mother has promised they enter in a shop and they take three ice-creams before they leave to return back to their home.

After some minutes they reach their home and Luffy go for a shower as he was dirty and sweat from the training, the house isn't huge but still it's enough big and warm with moments of laugh, joy and love.

After some minutes Luffy has finished his bath and after he get dressed he go to find his mother and his little sister, but to his surprise he find also his grandpa who has long time to see.

"Hey gramps! Nice to see you again." Luffy say to him with a big grin on this face.

"How is my two grandchildren?' Garp asked as he run and hug both Luffy and Mai making Luffy to protest and Mai to shout from joy.

"Come on Garp, the food is ready." Rose said to him as Garp put down the kids and run to the table drooling.

Rose and Luffy serve the food as Garp start to protest that his portion is to small making Mai and Luffy to laugh while Rose shake her head irritate from old man idiocy.

The lunch was noisy as always when Garp decide to pay a visit to see his grandchild and Rose as his son is rarely here.

"So, how is my son doing?" Garp ask Rose now that they're alone since the kid go for a nap.

"Garp, please don't start again." Rose say to him smirking.

"Come on Rose, don't tell me that it doesn't bother you. He is an admiral for god's sake and you were the best assassin in history." Garp say to her sighing.

"Yes I was, and you point is?" Rose ask him.

"My point Rose is that even my idiotic son can't be so fool to see that the world is corrupt as hell even if he is a marine, I also fear that sooner or later they'll find who are you and they will come after you and my grandkids." Garp say to her as Rose eyes start to burn like inferno.

"I know that Garp, but don't fool yourself if someone dare to touch even a hair of my kids I'll gut him. I may gave up my old life when I had Luffy and Mai but I didn't forgot how to fight, the person that will dare so much to threaten my kids will sign his death sentence." Rose say to him as Garp look at her and nod his head.

"Rose…?" Garp ask her, "Yes Garp?" Rose say as he look at him.

"I don't say that I don't believe you nor that you'll not protect your kids, only a fool will believed that. But let me ask you something and don't take it wrong." Garp say to her as she nod him to continue.

Garp sigh and look at her in the eyes.

"How long do you have to wield a sword?" Garp ask her as Rose raise an eyebrow.

"I'll train everyday Luffy for two years already." Rose answer him. "Let me rephrase it then, how long do you have to fight against a serious opponent?" Garp ask her as Rose het the meaning.

"Too long." Rose simply say to him as Garp nod his head.

"You afraid that my skills are start to rust and that I start to lose the killing instinct." Rose say to him but Garp didn't say anything and remain silent although Rose understand very well that he didn't need to say anything. She know him very well now.

"Garp." Rose say to him with gentle voice as the old man look at her and nod.

"If something happens to me I want to take the kids to Amazon Lily, the previous empress owns me a favor and also this place is pretty much protected and isolate." Rose say to him as Garp's eyes widen.

"I know the island I saved three girls from there not too long ago, but Rose what about Luffy? Do you believe that he'll be welcome there?" Garp ask her.

"I really don't know Garp…I mean Luffy may seems the happy go lucky kid especially around Mai but there are times when I catch a shadow in his eyes… He is the person that will close his feelings into a bottle for the sake of the others. I know that Mai will have Luffy to ease her pain and also her age will help…but Luffy is entirely another story." Rose say to him with a solemn look as Garp nod his head and stand beside her.

"What is that you fear?" Garp ask her.

Rose sigh and look at the direction that is the kid's room.

"I fear that if something happens to me that Luffy will not be the same anymore, I fear that my only son maybe don't smile ever again. I fear that if something happens to me it will ruin his life." Rose said as a single tears drop down to her cheek.

"You know better that anyone that Mai is more than her father while Luffy have my character, he can suffer and bleed inside but he will smile and laugh it off for the sake of his little sister or mine." Rose continue to say as Garp nod his head and put a hand on Rose shoulder.

Of course Garp know this, his grandson wants to look strong and he'll protect everyone with his life even if he slowly dies inside him from the pain. He'll laugh and joke like a madman to make everyone smile even if inwardly want nothing more to cry and curse. He'll hug everyone, shield them from the any pain and tell them that all is at the past even if he wants nothing more than to go and butcher everyone…And he'll do it, he will do exactly that when nobody is there to see him. He may wait for a day, a month, a year…hell even ten years but in the end he will have his revenge. He always have his revenge exactly as his mother because… she haven't named by accident Bloody Rose.

"Let's go to take Mai's birthday cake Rose before this little monsters start to wake up." Garp say to her with a gentle smile as she smile and nod her head and leave the house.

After some minutes they're back and Rose put the cake in the fridge while the kids start to wake up, as always Luffy has piggyback Mai as for some reason she finds it cute to make Luffy embarrassment and besides she knows very well that her big brother may protest and frown but he will do everything for her at the end of the day.

Both Rose and Garp smile at the image but inwardly they still remember their previous talk and the image that just saw proves exactly both Rose said and Garp knows very well.

After Mai is satisfied she just step down from Luffy's back, kiss her big brother at the cheek while asks from her mother a snack leaving the little boy to blush and more oblivious than ever about what just happen while Garp start to laugh thinking 'poor…poor boy.'

Luffy start walk towards Garp smiling but for some reason Garp start felling a chill run towards his spine, he sit beside his grandpa while the old man look at the young boy trying to read him.

"For the sake of my sister I'll not say anything but, if something happens to my mother while you're here and you don't save her I'll never forgive you." Luffy say to him while he look at the kitchen where his little sister and his mother is and still smiling.

Garp from the other hand look at the little boy with widen eyes knowing very well that he utterly means what he just said to him, the only question that remains is how the boy was able to hear what not long ago both him and Rose has said. But before he can ask Luffy stand up and walks towards the kitchen but before he enter he stops and look back at his grandfather with a look that Garp has never see before…or not? No he has not seen before that look in Luffy's eyes but he has saw it many times at the past in Luffy's mother.

Yes he has seen that inferno many times in Rose's eyes when she was more than pissed…but never to that level and never in a small child. An inferno that can burn hotter than the hell himself, than can incinerate not just an enemy but the whole world if someone dare to challenge that person. And at this very moment Garp start to realize that both Rose and himself they're greatly underestimate that boy, Luffy can be a very dangerous man if something bad happen and lose himself in it.

Luffy continue to walk as he finally enters the kitchen with a big grin on his face as nothing ever happen and look at his two true treasures, his loving mother and his adorable innocent little sister. Because yes this two are his true treasures whatever the world may think or say!

"Luffy-niisan I kept that for you!" Mai said as she run towards him with her plate and give to him her half sandwich making Luffy to look at her with widen eyes.

"You don't want it Mai?" Luffy ask her as she shake her head. "No I keep that for my strong niisan." Mai say to him as Luffy is now redder than a tomato.

"What's the matter with all niisan thing?" Luffy ask her annoyed but not really as Mai don't bother to answer him at all and struck out her tongue making Luffy to murmur various things while Rose start giggle to their antics with a soft and sweet tone.

They four of them spend the noon as usual, Rose has taken Luffy for training while now that Garp is here he stayed with Mai to play. For his bad luck Mai decide to have a tea party and the poor Garp didn't have another choice that to comply. The old man start really feel what his poor grandson have to endure every day and he didn't want to be at his seat at all.

(With Luffy and Rose)

Luffy despite that he only practice swordsman for only two years he have a natural talent for it and Rose can't be any happy and proud than already is. He was able to learn countless techniques as also her two personal favorites, but not only that he start to invent his own technique taking pieces of those two styles and combined them making an entirely whole new technique that is more deadly that any of them.

After two hours they finish their practice and they decide to return home to see in what condition the poor Garp is.

Luffy start suddenly to laugh as Rose look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it Luffy?" Rose ask him with a gentle smile as he look at her.

"Sorry it's nothing, I'm just happy…shishishi…that someone else…shishishi…will have to endure a broken pride…" He said as he burst into a laugh not able to hold it anymore while Rose start to laugh too knowing very well what her son means.

After some minutes they reach the house and indeed what they see make them to fall and roll at the floor laughing. At the center of the room was Mai with her new victim (jiiichan) and they have a tea party, (as*cough*the once feared*cough* by many *cough Monkey. D. Garp cough cough*) while the poor man have a variety of jewels, make up and a bright red lipstick and at his face a look of terror.

Yes the all mighty Monkey. D. Garp has been utterly defeated and his pride has severe damaged by his four years old granddaughter.

Luffy walk towards his sister and pat her on the head.

"Come on Mai lets go to the playground and I'll swing you if you want." Luffy say her as Mai didn't need to think it twice, she hugs her brother as Luffy smile and nod his head to his gramps as if saying you own me one and take his sister and leave.

"Something tells me that I'll pay dearly that favor." Garp says as he sigh while Rose put an arm to his shoulder and smile to him.

"He could easily take a picture of you in this state but instead he choose to free you, what of those two you prefer?" Rose ask him with a mischievous smile making Garp to gasp and widen his eyes.

"I'll take the second option every day-any day." Garp say to her as she nod her head and smile.

After an hour or so the two kids has return with Mai pouting and Luffy clearly in a very bad mood, something that didn't go unnoticed by the Rose and Garp.

"Come on niisan, please talk to me" Mai say to her brother pout even more.

"Mai, please I'm not in a mood right now. Go play with Gramps or Ma" Luffy say to her not looking her at all.

"Luffy-niisan is hating meeee" Mai said as she start to whimper making Luffy to panic.

"Wha…Whatttt? I don't hate you moron. You're my cute little adorable sister." Luffy say to her as Mai stops and tackle him to the ground while she hug him embarrassing him once more again.

"Yeah my niisan loves me!" Mai shout as she throw her fists at the air while once again Luffy blush and murmur various curse.

"Alright, what is was this time?" Rose say and look at Luffy.

"Why you look at me?" Luffy protest with shark tooth making everyone to laugh.

"Because I know my son?" Rose ask him as she raise an eyebrow making Luffy to sigh.

"Some stupid kid pushed Mai while we wait on the line for the swing and she fell down." Luffy say to her as she and Garp start to sweat drop.

"And, he's still with us?" Garp ask him fearfully making Luffy to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Of course his still with us…" He said as both Rose and Garp sigh relieved. "I just beat him to a bloody pulp, that will teach him some manners next time." Luffy continue to say as they start to sweat drop again.

"You know that you have a sis con…" Garp said laughing but the moment the words left his mouth the temperature in the room feel like drop ten degrees.

"Say that, One. More. Time!" Luffy said as a dark and menacing aura start to emit from him making Garp to gulp and cowering in fear shaking his hands innocently.

"I thought so." Luffy say to him as the aura disappear while Mai look at him with stars in her eyes making everyone to laugh and the little girl to pout.

After some minutes the dinner was ready and this try Garp try to behave himself…the key word is try. Although he wasn't the usually loud and disgusting Garp as always he still have absolutely no table manners of how a person can eat politely without throwing the food all over the place.

Rose and Luffy just sigh while Mai as always find it cool how a person stomach can be a completely bottomless like a black hole. Nope there is no help, Garp is utterly hopeless in that subject and Luffy start to pray to whatever god is upon there that his little sister didn't heritage olds man manners because then he'll sure have a heart attack.

The dinner has finish after some hours and it is time for sleep for the two young ones. Mai is already sleeping as Luffy take her at his arms and put her on the bed to sleep as he good night everyone while Rose came after a while to give them a good night kiss.

"Tomorrow is a big day. It's Mai's birthday and I'll be damn if I don't make her to enjoy that day.!" Luffy start to thinking with a fire determination and a soft smile on his face. After all he only has one sister and she means the world to him.

A/N: Alright guys, this was the first chapter so tell me your opinion.

If I have some grammar mistakes sorry but as I said before English is my fifth language.

Niisan=brother.

As I told you Luffy in this story will have very dark persona so I thought to give you a little taste.

Also I have two new polls about this story so please vote if you want Luffy to have a devil fruit or not and if you want who devil fruit from the list.

That's all guys. Until next time take care! CU!


	3. Mai's Birthday

The morning came and today's day is completely dedicate to Mai as it is her birthday. So there will be no training session today and also a very nice surprise…or not?!

Rose and also Garp has wake up early to prepare various things for the party. Today Mai will turn five and it is something that all of them wants to enjoy and remember about it. After some hours the door suddenly opens and someone enters the house with a pack of presents to cover up his face.

"Dragon/Son?!" Both Rose and Garp said.

"Of course it's me, I wouldn't miss my daughter's birthday for anything." Dragon said to them smiling as he look at Rose.

"I hope that you didn't cause any havoc on your way here father." Dragon say to Garp with a frown as Garp pout.

"When I did such a thing you insolent brat?" Garp ask him as he prepare his 'Fist of Love'.

"…."

"What is the meaning of this silence?" Garp asks growling as the two of them start to laugh.

"I'm sure Garp that you already know the answer, also I'm pretty sure that you don't want to wake up the children…" Rose say to him with a mischievous smile as Garp start to pale clearly remembering yesterday events.

After some more hours Mai start to wake up to find her brother to smile at her and brush her hair.

"Happy birthday Mai.! This is for you…I hope you like it." Luffy say to her with a smile and a little blush as he gives her present.

Mai unwrap her present to reveal a violet necklace in the shape of a tear who opens, as she open it she find inside a photo of the two of them to laughing on the one side and at the other side a photo of the whole family. At the back is written ' _ **Più della mia stessa vitta'**_

Mai look at her brother with her jaw wide open as she launch herself on him saying thank you again and again.

"I love it niisan.!" Mai say to him as Luffy nod his head and smile at her.

"Good, now let's ready and go downstairs." Luffy say to her as she nod her head while Luffy help her to put on her new necklace.

After some minutes they are dressed and start to head downstairs to find their mother and Garp, as always Luffy has Mai piggyback but it doesn't bother him.

" _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAI!**_ " Rose, Garp and Dragon say to her as they run and hug her making her to blush.

"When did you came papa?" Mai ask her father happily.

"I came today morning my little princess, are you happy to see me?" Dragon say to her as she rise her fists to the air.

"Of course papa I'm happy to see you! Will you stay more this time?" Mai say ask him as he raise her in the air.

"Sorry my princess, but I came only for your birthday…Tomorrow I must return back." Dragon say to her as she pout.

"Tskkk…typical!" Luffy murmured annoyed, something that didn't go unnoticed by Rose and Garp as they frown.

"Come on Luffy, will you not welcome me back?" Dragon say to him with a silly smile.

"Yeah…yeah. Welcome back dad." Luffy say to him with an annoyed gaze.

"Oh come Luffy…Don't be like this. One day will be also a marine and then you will understand me!" Dragon say to him smiling as Luffy's and Garp's eyes widen while Rose start to laugh at that.

"Marines are lame and also they must follow rules. I DON"T LIKE TO FOLLOW ANYONE'S RULES.!" Luffy say to him yelling the last part.

"DRAGON…DON"T TRY TO MAKE MY PRECIOUS GRANCHILDS IDIOT MARINES!" Garp yell to his son furious.

"Marines aren't idiot father…" Dragon say to him pouting.

"Yes they are…" Garp say to him.

"No they aren't" Dagon protest again.

"Yes"

"No"

"GRRRRRRR"…."GRRRRRRR" Both of them start growling to each other face.

"I don't want to hear the word idiot coming from any of you two. To hear you two say that is the epitome of irony." Luffy state to the two of them making the two grown up men to pout and Rose to laugh uncontrollably as the two men look at her.

"What? He have a point you know." Rose say to them after a minute as they start to sweat drop.

"Can we go to an amusement park?" Mai ask out of the blue.

"Yes Mai, we can.!" Rose and Luffy say to her simultaneously.

"YEAHHHHH.!" Mai shout from joy making everyone to smile.

They leave the house and start heading to the amusement park, at the whole route while Mai was interest to hear about the new adventures of her father Luffy remain silent and skeptical and Garp noticed that. After thirty with forty minutes they reach the park and Dragon buy five tickets to enter the park.

"Niisan will bother you if I take the first ride with papa?" Mai ask Luffy shyly making Luffy smile at her.

"No Mai, it's your birthday so you can do whatever you want. After all you have me all the time so try to spent as time as you want with dad now that is here." Luffy say to her as he pat her oh the head making her giggle and nod her head happily.

"Papa come on, let's go to the Ferris wheel" Mai say to him as she drag her father who laugh like idiot.

"Luffy don't you want to go too?" Rose ask him as she kneel in front of him smiling.

"Nah, it's Mai's day. I want her to have to fun!" Luffy say to his mother smile at Rose brush his hair smiling at him.

"I know Luffy, but it's not bad to have fun also." Rose say to him always smiling.

"I'm good Ma, really. Its enough for me to have Mai a wonderful day!" Luffy say to her smiling as Rose look at him worried and then look back at Garp remembering the previous day discussion and Garp nod at her also worried.

"It was funnn.!" Mai shouts as she run and hug her brother making poor Luffy one more again embarrassment.

Luffy just smile at her and pat her on the head.

"I'm happy that you like it!" Luffy say to her smiling as Mai nod her head laughing.

"So, where do you want to go next?" Luffy ask her smiling.

"I want niisan to choose." Mai say giggling as Luffy nod his head and look around to see his options.

"Well we can go to the roller coaster and then to the photograph booth to take some pictures all of us together." Luffy say to her as Mai jump up and down excited making all of them to laugh, Mai to slightly pout and Luffy to sweat drop.

They entered the roller coaster and Dragon with Garp start to pray to whatever deity they know to make it alive and whole from here while Rose giggle amusement at the two grown up men antics and Luffy actually for one start to have fun, Mai from the other hand as ever start to laugh not caring a bit as she truly having a very fun day.

After some turns that seems like centuries and while the two men turn pale more and more they finally finish their round and both of them looked like they are on a brink to have actually a heart attack.

"Oh come on, it was actually fun! Don't be such a wimps." Rose say to her smiling as the two men look at her with widen eyes.

"I almost die up there/I almost die up there!" Both of them shout at her simultaneously with shark teeth making everyone to sweat drop and after a minute to roll on the floor from the laughs.

"Are you serious…? The only thing that you find to agree both of you is how scary is the roller coaster?" Luffy ask them as he sweat drops making the two men to look each other in realization and laugh.

"As I said…such a wimps." Rose said again giggling making the two men pout and Luffy to shake his head annoyed.

"Can we go please to take some pictures?" Luffy said as Rose nod her head smiling and start to drag the 'two grown up men' from the ears.

All of them enter the photo booth and they start to take various pose, after they finish and take the pictures Mai with Rose and Dragon continue to another activity while Luffy decide to stay with Garp and rest on a bench eating cotton candy.

None of them speak to another, Luffy just look at his family and how happy his little sister are and Garp just observed his grandson.

"Will you continue to look at me more or you'll finally ask me what you want to ask from when we leaved the house?" Luffy ask him as he continue to look Mai having fun.

"You're a cheeky brat, aren't you?" Garp said laughing.

"Of course I am." Luffy say to him with a smirk.

"What bothers you Luffy?" Garp ask him as Luffy turn and look the old man in the eyes and then he look back at his family.

"I have a bad feeling…but I can't really place it." Luffy say to him as Garp wait for him to continue.

"I don't believe at coincidence!" Luffy say to him as Garp widen his eyes.

"You don't possibly believe…" Garp murmured as Luffy turn and look at him with serious gaze.

"No.! But also I don't believe that they allow dad to come here just for Mai's birthday…" Luffy say to him as Garp start to turn pale.

(At the same time on a faraway place)

Pure pure pure pure…pure pure pure pure

"I'm listening." A man voice said.

"Did you took care of it?" another man asked.

"Yes."

"I don't want any surprises, also I don't want him to suspect anything. He's too valuable…"

"I understand."

"Who you'll send?"

"The four!"

"Good!" The second man said and hangs up.

(With Luffy and Garp)

"What do you believe?" Garp asks Luffy with serious tone and gaze.

"Whatever happen will happen soon, but not before dad leave to return back…I don't know how, when or where. But it'll happen very soon, I'm almost sure of it." Luffy say to him with fire in his eyes as Garp nod his head.

"I see, what do you need from me?" Garp say to him.

"Tomorrow that we'll go for practice I'll convince mom to take her real sword with her from now on. But, I can't afford to leave Mai unprotected. So whatever happens I'll stick with her from now on…That leaves you to cover her back. If I'm right they will not take any chances and they will not attack head on!" Luffy say to him and he nod his head, but before he can speak Mai with Rose and Dragon return back as they have finish their activities.

"I had pretty fun niisan, but I'm hungry!" Mai say to him smiling as she hugs her brother.

"I'm happy for you Mai. If you're hungry then let's go eat something ne?!" Luffy say to her patting on her head as she giggles and nod her head.

"Ok then let's go home guys, you have your presents to open also Mai." Rose say to her daughter as all of them nod their heads.

And so they start to heading towards the house after a funny day full of laughs and good time, but the day has not complete yet. They reach the home and all of them help to prepare the table, the dinner was quite noisy as from what it seems neither Garp nor Dragon have any table manners. But today is Mai birthday and so no one will complain about that. After some hours they finish the food and Rose bring the birthday cake as Dragon light up the birthday candles.

Happy birthday Mai

Happy birthday Mai

Happy birthday dear Mai

Happy birthday Mai.

"Happy birthday my little princess/Happy birthday Mai/Happy birthday little sis" All of them said to the little girl as Mai blow off the candles and everyone hugs her.

"Thank you Ma/Papa/Gramps. But above all else thank you Luffy niisan that you love me." Mai said to all of them making the poor Luffy to blush again and murmur as all of them start to laugh.

"It's time to open your presents Mai." Luffy say to her to rescue whatever dignity can he save as Mai nod her head and launch herself towards the presents.

She start to unwrap one to one.

The first was a beautiful violet dress from her father and a pair of earrings. The second was a beautiful red katana who is one of the twelve supreme grade swords and a necklace with a red rose from her mother. Finally the third gift was two books and a ring, one of the books has all the devil fruits while the second has the art of the swordsmanship. The ring is the same as Luffy but its red while Luffy's is light blue.

After they cut the cake and eat it Amaya start to feeling sleepy so Dragon decide to put her on the bed to sleep and kiss his daughter as when she woke up she'll not find him here.

"Goodnight my princess, I'll see you soon!" Dragon say to her as he kiss Mai on the forehead.

It was a quite tiring day and soon enough all of them decide to call it off and go for sleep, Luffy goodnight everyone but before he go to his room he turn back to look at Garp who nod his head.

Tomorrow admiral Monkey. D. Dragon must return back to the H.Q and the things will return to normal as always…Or not?

A/N: That's it guys. I hope to like the new chapter!

Yes I decide except that Dragon be an admiral that he'll be also a little idiot like Garp's character on the series.

 _ **Più della mia stessa vitta =**_ The phrase is written at Italian and it means More than my life.

I really, really don't want to kill Rose cause she a very nice, gentle and funny character as she like to tease Garp and Dragon but….Shitty Marines and World Government!

That's it guys. Until next time Have Fun and Take Care! __


	4. The fate strikes

The morning came and Rose with Garp has awake early to farewell Dragon who he'll return back to the HQ today. Before he leaves he go upstairs and kiss the two kids on the forehead as he doesn't want to wake them up, after all he'll see them all in a few months again…or not?

Rose and Garp walked with him until the port as Dragon aboard his ship and start to sail back to the Marine HQ, while the two of them start to walk back to the house Garp start to remember the yesterday's discussion with Luffy and the more he thinks it the more he become sure that something is off. Suddenly Rose stop and look at him making Garp to stumble into her.

"Something is serious off Gap." Rose say to him as Garp start to stand up and look at her.

"What do you mean Rose?" Garp ask her.

"I mean that there is no way to let Dragon come here just for Mai's birthday even if he holds a position as an admiral…That only means that they didn't want him there to hear whatever conspiracy they did and that he's too valuable for them as he is too naïve." Rose say to him as Garp wyes widen remembering the conversation with his grandson yesterday.

"Isn't that the same thing that you had discussed with Luffy yesterday?" Rose continue to say before Garp could say anything.

"How…How did you know this?" Garp murmured surprised as Rose just chuckle.

"You seem to forget that I was one of the best assassin in the history of this world." Rose said to him giggling as Garp sweat drop and both of them start to walk again.

After a while they reach the house just in time that the kids start to wake up, after they dressed both Luffy and Mai go to kitchen for breakfast as they good morning both Rose and Garp. Mai start to ask if her father has leave already and when Rose said her that he already has left she start to frown, while Luffy on the other hand seems to be on a high alert but at the same time without really show anything for Mai's or to his mom sake. Or as he wants to think….

After the breakfast Luffy with Rose go to train as always but this time both of them had their real swords together, Luffy was surprised from his mother's decision as he wanted to tell her exactly that this morning but he shrugged it anyway.

The training session today was extremely hard and intense as both of them wanted to see each other's level and breaking point, but not only that… as both of them continue to push even further beyond each other as for some strange reason both of them had a feeling that their lives is about to change and soon…

After some hours they finished their training session and both of them stop to catch their breath and start to walk back home as Rose start to look at her son really proud while Luffy start smile at her with somewhat bittersweet smile, a smile that Rose haven't see it again on her son's face. As they continue to walk suddenly Rose stop to walk and unsheathe her sword looking around as Luffy widen his eyes from realization and prepare to unsheathe his sword too but before he can do it Rose kneel before him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Luffy listen carefully, I want to run to the house and stay there with Mai." Rose say to him with a serious voice and gaze.

"Mom I can help you, maybe I'm not strong as you but I won't let anyone to harm you." Luffy say to his mother with a dangerous fire burning on his eyes that they dare anyone to try anything and at this time Rose realize that even if something happen to her Mai will be fine cause Luffy will destroy anyone who so much dare try anything.

"I know my sweet son, but I need you to protect Mai. I'll be fine, if you can call Garp to help me then." Rose say to him as she know that the best way to change her son's mind is to tell him to protect his little sister and she succeed as Luffy nod his head and start to run home.

After a few minutes four men with cloaks appear as Rose start to laugh maniacally like a lunatic.

"Hahaha…They brought **YOU** to fight me? Are they so desperate to end my life that they begged the sacred council or they bought you too?" Rose ask the four men laughing with amusement but look at them with serious gaze in her eyes.

"I'm sorry my child that the situation came to this, but none of us have any other solution." A man said to her sorrowfully as he unsheathe his sword.

"I'm so sorry Rose. If it were any other way around believe me we wouldn't do this, but our hands it's tied." Another man said to her regretfully as he also unsheathe his sword.

Rose sigh and she finally unsheathe her blade too.

"I see, well at least I'm happy that they didn't bought you too. So, let's finish with this…but know this. Don't think for a minute that I'll go easy on you just because you haven't other choice" Rose said to them with serious voice and gaze as all of them nod their heads in understanding.

And all of them know this very well, she didn't take her name for a joke…Hell Bloody Rose was their best student and the deadliest among them all for crying out loud. So they didn't dare to think even for a tiny moment that this person in front of them will go easy on them.

With a tap on the ground she vanish as the four of them take defensive fighting stances,

" _ **Edge of Blades**_ " murmured as she appear from nowhere in front of one of them slashing him multiple times stunning him and she vanish again in the air.

(Meanwhile with Luffy)

After some minutes running nonstop he finally reach the house, he stops outside to take a breath and to gather himself as he won't Mai suspect anything. He enters the house seeing as last time Mai to torture Garp, as the last time he save him again telling Mai that he'll make a snack for her.

"Where is mama?" Mai ask innocently and at this moment Luffy really try to make himself breath again as his breath caught in his throat.

"Mom has some business in town so she told me to return back here until she finish." Luffy told her as he nod to Garp and he nod his head.

"I'll go help her to finish her jobs quickly." Garp say to his granddaughter patting her on the head as Mai giggles while Garp look at the inferno in Luffy's eyes and leave the house.

(Back with Rose and the others)

" _ **Demon Stance**_ " Rose murmured as one of the remaining three men attack her while she hold her blade in a defensive stance. The moment the man touched her sword with his he became immobile from the energy technique as Rose garb him and kick him multiple times send him away from her…But she didn't finish.

" _ **Phoenix Prey**_ " Rose murmured as she fly at her last target with the power of a soaring phoenix dealing a deadly stab on the man as he look at her with widen eyes a few seconds before he die.

"Two down two remain, you really are something Rose.!" One of them said to her as she try to catch her breath.

"I told you that I will not go easy on you." Rose answer him chuckling.

"I have already kill the half of them relatively easy as the two of them was at the pretty much new and pretty much at the same power levels with me. The question that remain is if I have now enough power to end the remaining two before they kill me." She start to thought. "Hell at this point I'm burning my lifespan as a burning wood, so either way I'm not going to survive this fight for much long from all that using of Haki and the other techniques. So, I better hurry to end them so Luffy doesn't need to deal with them in the future." Rose continue to think as she sigh and take a fighting stance again.

The three of them vanish in the air again as rapid slashes appear from everywhere and at the same time Garp is finally appear looking around with widen eyes and at the exactly moment that one of them delivers an grave blow to Rose making Garp to gasp and let his fury to build and flow inside him as he charge at the other man killing him instantly with one blow.

"Rose are you ok? Oh my gosh Rose…What I'll tell Mai? And Luffy…Luffy will have my head that I allow this bastard to harm you." Garp said solemnly to her as he rush to her side while she chuckle.

"I'm not done yet Garp, I'll not die until the last of them drop dead by my hand. I'll not allow any of them to land a hand to my babes." Rose said to him as she stand up taking a fighting stance once again.

"Rose you know that I'll never land a hand to any child, neither me neither any of us." The man said to her as he takes a fighting stance too.

"I know that your honor prevent you from something like this sensei, but didn't you and the others throw away your honor and came here to kill me? What tells me that tomorrow you and someone else come back for my kids?!" Rose say to him as he look at her with widen eyes.

"No sensei, I can't take that chance and risk the safety of my children!" Rose continue to say as she vanish again and begin to attack the man.

" _ **Thunder Bold**_ " Rose shout combining the heat of the sun and the power of the cold moon as she creates thunder jolts that increase her speed tremendous while she disable and slow down her opponent teleporting her towards him and damaging him greatly from the landing as she deliver a final blow with her blade to the man's chest.

"It's over!" Rose said as she crash on the ground clearly tired from the fight, from the extensive use of her haki and her other techniques as also for her injury.

But something that no one of them noticed was a bat with a video den den mushi that all this time record the whole thing and the moment that the fight finished the bat start to fly back at his owner…

Garp immediately rush to her side trying to calculate the situation that he has on his hands as best as he can. After some minutes Rose finally catch her breath and look at Garp, but the moment she look at him Garp knows immediately that she haven't much more time in her and he shook his head as tears of guilt and regret start to build into his eyes. Luffy was counting on him and where was he…? Luffy had told him multiple times and had warned him about that…He told him that if something happens to her that he'll not forgive him and at this the old man's heart start to sink.

"How…How I let that bastards to do something like that to you…What I'll tell to the kids…And how-how I'll be able to look Luffy in the eyes again? I was a fool to believe that you'll be ok on your own." Garp say to her as tears start to flow at his cheeks freely.

"Garp…I..I don't have much more time in me. Bring Luffy here and prepare Mai and Luffy to leave from this island. Can you do that?" Rose say to him as he nod his head and leave her while Rose try to wipe out the blood and sit under a tree to help her support.

(With Luffy and Mai)

"Niisan where is mama and gramp Garp?" Mai asked Luffy innocently and curious.

"They are in town Mai, I told you that mom had some business to finish and gramps go there to help her. So don't worry they'll come back soon." Luffy said to her smiling as he try to persuade his little sister.

" _Sure mom will be fine with the help of gramps, I have nothing to worry because mom is strong as also gramps…But then why? Why I get the feeling that something terrible had happen? No I can't think like this! I must stay strong no matter what for Mai's sake._!" Luffy start to thought as the door opens and Garp enter the house braking Luffy from his trance.

The moment Luffy lay his eyes on the old man he immediately understand that something bad happened, the more he look at him and the fact that his same gramps avert his eyes from him makes Luffy suggestions more accurate.

"Ah gramp Garp, where is mama?" Mai ask the old man innocently as she launch herself on him making Garp to gulp.

"Mom had some business and she must leave for a while…So I guess that for now will stay with gramps for a while Mai." Luffy said to her as the old man clearly was straggling to answer to the little girl as Mai nod her head and climbs down from the old man while Luffy walk towards her.

"Mai I want to stay with gramps, I'll be right back. Ok?" Luffy say to her as he hug his little sister and kiss her on the forehead making her to giggle and nod her head.

He walk towards the door and exit the house without to look back or to say anything else. After some minutes he arrive at the place who all start and end and he finally finds his mother sitting under a tree smiling at him.

He walks towards her with steady pace and without even flinching at the dead bodies around.

Rose immediately hug him always smiling at him and look at him somewhat stoically and at the same time sweet and concerned about him.

"I'm sorry my sweet boy that you had to see all this death because of me…" Rose say to him frowning.

"It's okay mom, I'm fine." Luffy say to her nonchalantly.

"Are you dying?" Luffy asked her bluntly as it was the most normal and casual thing to ask someone.

"Yes Luffy, I'm sorry that I'll be not there to see you and Mai grow up…I'm also sorry that because of me you have to protect your sister. This isn't a kid's job…" Rose say to him with gently and sorrowful tone.

"I'll take care of her mom, I promise you that I won't let anything happen to her!" Luffy state to his mother as the inferno inside his eyes trying to burn everything and anyone who so much dare to challenge him.

"I know that my sweet boy, but now listen to me carefully Luffy because I haven't much more time." Rose say to her son as Luffy nod his head.

"I want to leave with your sister from this island and go with Garp, I already told him where to go and also the empress on this island has own me a favor, so she'll take care both of you." Rose say to Luffy as he nod his head.

"Luffy I want you to have my sword. Even if I die I'll be always with both of you in every step in your life. Mow my sweet son take my hand. All my powers and techniques as also my knowledge will transfer to you." Rose say to her son as Luffy gasp but nod his head and take her mothers hand.

As Rose said the moment Luffy take her hand all of her powers, techniques and knowledge start transferring to him as slowly Rose's body start slowly to disappear always with her smile on her face. After some minutes Rose had disappear wholly and a red aura start to emit from Luffy as both his power and his mother combined leaving behind a big crater and an utterly destroyed landscape.

Luffy took her mother's sword in his hands and raise the tip of the blade on the sky.

"I promise you mom, I'll protect Mai with my life and above all else." Luffy said as he sheath the sword and start walk towards the house again.

" _And I promise myself that no matter how many years will take… I'll find those who are responsible for your death and I'll murder them. And that is a promise!"_ Luffy murmured to himself as the inferno inside his eyes burned hotter than ever.

A/N: That's it guys for now. I hope to like the new chapter.

Crap I really didn't want and didn't like to kill Rose but it was unfortunately necessary for Luffy to build a dark character. Even if she only appear into two chapters I liked her character as she was funny, gentle with everyone and especially with her kids and also she teased Garp and Dragon's antics.

*sigh*

At least she killed her attackers also so I want to believe that she get her revenge.

In the new chapter will find the three of them traveling at Amazon Lily.

Ok guys.! Until next time Have Fun and Take Care!


	5. Arriving on Amazon Lily

We found Garp with Luffy and Mai on a small ship to travel through the Calm Belt and towards the Amazon Lilly as Rose told them.

"Where are we going Jii-chan?" Mai asked him.

"We're going to an island who is called Amazon Lilly Mai." Garp told her as Mai nod her head.

"Are you sure about this gramps…Do you trust them?" Luffy ask him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Luffy, Rose and the Empress of this island… is somewhat friends." Garp slowly told him picking his words carefully to not upset neither of them.

Luffy simply nod his head and return his attention back to his sister who start to pull his sleeve.

"How can I help you Mai?" Luffy ask his little sister who giggles.

"I'm hungry niisan, can you make me something to eat?!" Mai say to him pouting as Luffy shake his head from Mai's appetite.

"Sure Mai, let's go inside to make you something to eat." Luffy say to her as He and Mai go inside the kitchen of the small ship.

Mai sit down on a chair while Luffy open the refrigerator to pull out the ingredients and after some minutes a two big sandwich with cheese, tomatoes and various cold meats and sauce was ready.

Luffy put it on two plates and give one to Mai who has stars in the eyes and launch herself towards her brother and hug him tell him thank you again and again while Luffy start to sweat drop.

Both of them exit the kitchen and go to shit with Garp as Luffy give the other plate to him while Garp look at him with questioning eyes.

"Eat." Luffy say to him.

"I never told you that I was hungry." Garp said to him but at the same time he was drooling at the view of the sandwich.

"I know how glutton are you so don't make me hit you and EAT.!" Luffy say to him with a vein pop on his forehead as Garp nod his head frantically and take the plate while Luffy sigh.

After a few hours they reach the island and now they start to land.

Garp was leading the way and Mai as always never leaving the hand of her brother. The three of them continue to walk through the jungle and after a few minutes and a few failed attempts of an unfortunate boar that now is history they reach the city gates.

"Garp…Garp The Fist? What do you want on this island?" One of the two guards ask Garp frantically as both of them raised their weapons towards him.

"I want to talk with the Empress, tell her that Rose send me…She'll understand!" Garp told them. "I also want to see Hancock, Sandersonia and Marigold if they are available." Garp continue.

"I'll go to inform the Empress, you'll stay here and watch him." The one warrior told to the other who nod her head.

"What two children doing with you?" The warrior ask him as she points towards Luffy and Mai.

"They are my grandchildren and also the reason that we're here." Garp told her as the warrior look at the three of them with widen eyes.

After some minutes the gates open and a medium height woman with pink hair and a pink flower on the left side on her head and a white cape is appear with some other warriors also.

"Garp." The woman said.

"Gloriosa, it's nice to see you again." Garp said with a smile.

"This man is friend with the Kuja's so if anything happen to him the responsible will have to answer to me. Am I clear?" The Empress said as all of the warriors nod their heads.

The woman now is start walking towards the two children and kneel to one knee to be eyelevel with them.

"Hello there, my name is Gloriosa. What are your names and what are you doing with this senile man?" Gloriosa ask them as Garp pout, Mai titled her head and Luffy start to laugh making Garp to pout even more.

"Oh great, there is another people except me who know how senile you are." Luffy said with a chuckle.

"What means senile niisan?" Mai ask him with a questioning eyes.

"Senile my dearest sweat-little sister is when an old people in out of his mind or they have mental problems like out dear gramps." Luffy explain to his sister as Mai start to giggle while Garp start to protest making all of them to laugh.

"Sorry about this, my name is Luffy and this is my little sister Mai." Luffy said to Gloriosa as they shake their hands.

"Let's go to the palace and we can talk there more." Gloriosa tell them as all of them nod their heads.

After thirty with forty minutes they reach the palace and Garp with Gloriosa start to talk while Luffy and Mai start to look at the view. As they continue to talk three little girls open the doors and walk inside the room.

"Garp-san!" The three of them said as they walk towards him to welcome him.

"Bwahahahaha, how are you girls?" Garp laugh loudly and ask them making everybody in this room to sweat drop.

"We're fine Garp-san, but what are you doing here?" a slender young girl with dark long hairs and beautiful blue eyes told him.

"I'm here because I need to ask a favor from all of you." Garp say to them with a sad expression that make all of them to look at him with questioning eyes.

"Wait a minute Garp, the warriors told me that Rose sent you and I can also see the resemblance between the kids and Rose. But the question that remain is where is Rose?!" Gloriosa finally ask him as Garp seems to take an even more pained expression and sigh.

"Rose is dead. She ask me to bring the kids here as she said that you'll understand." Garp told them as all of them gasp from the revelation.

"How…what happen?" Gloriosa asked.

"The government send yesterday four people to kill her, we expected the attack as somehow my idiotic son has come to visit us for Mai's birthday and Rose with Luffy was able to see through their plan… Rose fought them and until I found her it was too late. Luffy knows about it but Mai…Mai is too young to understand and Luffy wants to stay as it is." Garp said as all of them look at him with widen eyes and full of fury about how the world government acts.

"Garp I'll take care of the kids as if they was my own, I own so much to Rose so this is the least I can do. But, I can't tell if Luffy will be happy here." Gloriosa say to him as Garp sigh.

"Luffy will not be any trouble for you. If that… is what you ask." Garp said to her. "But I must say to you some things about him." He continue to say as all of them start to look intrigued.

"He'll not move against you if all of you treat Mai fairly and don't wrong her in any way. Luffy doesn't care at all about himself but…If something happens to his little sister then…Then just say that he'll bring hell on the earth. He also possess Armament and Observation, I don't know yet if he has Conqueror's haki too. Also he is one of the best swordsman despite his age. He also bottle his feelings and he'll not show to any of you how truly feels. If any of you became friends with him or with his sister he'll sacrifice his life to save you if the need arise but if someone move against him, his sister or anyone who he consider his friend he'll without question destroy him/her." Garp explain to them as they look at him with widen eyes and impress from Luffy's character.

"This is very interesting." Hancock said as Garp look at her.

"Come on, let's introduce you to them and you can find out on your own." Garp said as all of them exited the room and start to walk towards Mai and Luffy.

They reach the balcony only to find that Luffy and Mai had already made some friends and Mai to play with some warriors while others admire Luffy's sword and as Luffy look at Mai smiling that his little sister is happy.

"Jii-chan!" Mai said as she launch herself towards Garp while Luffy sigh and shake his head as he walks towards him also.

"This is Mai and this is Luffy, Kids this is Hancock, Sandersonia and Marigold." Garp introduce his grandkids to the others and vice versa.

"Wow! You are all very beautiful." Mai said to the three girls as they startle and start to blush while Luffy sweat drop.

"I'm sorry for this but Mai is really very simple mind, I'm Luffy. It's nice to meet you." Luffy say to them as he extend his hand for handshake.

"Yes…I can see that. It's nice to meet you both." Hancock said as she takes Luffy hand and they handshake.

"My name is Sandersonia…But you can call me Sonia" A slim tall young girl with green hair and green eyes said as she handshake with Luffy. "My name is Marigold…but you can call me Mary." A slim young girl with a brown-orange hairs and eyes said as she also handshake with Luffy.

"Luffy, Mai from now on you'll stay here on Amazon Lilly with the Empress, Hancock, Sandersonia, Marigold and the other Kuja's warriors." Garp said to them as Mai throw her fists in the air from joy while Luffy look at them as somewhat trying to read them.

"I'll stay only if my two conditions are full filled." Luffy said to them with serious voice and gaze.

"Sure, let's hear it Luffy." Gloriosa said with a smile truly intrigued.

"First: I want a job of any kind, I don't care what it is as much as it can bring me money. I'll not tolerate any kind of pity or alms. I can work and feed myself and my sister." Luffy told them with a tone of finality that make all of them to gasp and look at him with widen eyes.

"Second: I want when Mai reach the age of eighteen to be able to leave from here without any kind of obligations to join your pirate crew." Luffy said them making look at him with widen eyes for another reason this time.

Gloriosa walks towards him and kneel to one kneel to be eyelevel with him smiling.

"You have a deal. But can I ask you why?" The Empress ask him as Luffy smirk.

"It's simple really. Mai's care is my job and obligation as she's my sister, as for the second reason…" Luffy said and come near to her ear.

"I'll track, hunt down and butcher the responsible for my mother's death!" Luffy said to her as the Empress look at him with widen eyes while Luffy has a sinister smile on his face that make everyone there to freeze.

"I also have one request, is someone in this island who is expert with a sword?" Luffy ask them.

"Yes many warriors are expert with various kind of weapons. And our champion is the best swordsman in this island." Hancock said to him as Luffy nod his head and smile.

"Good, then I want to spar with her and see if Mai can learn from your warrior if not then I'll teach her myself!" Luffy told her.

"I'm sorry Luffy but I believe that she'll might be a big too much for you." Sandersonia say to him as Luffy smirk.

"Well, that's the reason for this spar. I told you that I want to spar with her not to actually fight her." Luffy said to her with a mischievous smile as he start to walk towards them.

"Ah yes, I forgot to inform you that I also have mastered the swordsmanship." Luffy said to them making all of them to gasp from this revelation.

The empress told to some warriors to inform the whole Kuja's to gather at the Battle ring as she have an announcement to do. She with Garp, Mai, Luffy, Hancock, Sonia and Mary left to go to the battle ring.

After some minutes the warriors start to gather as the Empress with Luffy, Mai and Garp was at the center of it.

"Warriors, from this day on these two kids Luffy and Mai will stay with us. I want your best behavior towards them. If anyone wrong any of them in any way she'll have to answer to me and the punishment will be severe." The empress said as all the warriors nod their heads.

They leave the arena and go back to the docks as Garp was ready to leave.

"When I'll see you again jii-chan?" Mai ask him as she climb on him.

"I have some work to do Mai but I'll come visit for time to time if it's okay." Garp said as he look at the Empress who smile and nod her head.

Luffy start to walk towards him as Mai start to climb down from the poor man.

Garp kneel down to one knee to be eyelevel with Luffy.

"I want you to learn who gave the order and also who have the title of the best swordsman in the world. I'll take care of Mai." Luffy told him with a tone of finality as Garp nod his head.

"Take care of your self gramps." Luffy continue as Garp aboard on his small ship and start to sail away.

A/N: That's it guys. This chapter is officially over.

No I'm still alive, but thanks to my work and my daughter this two weeks was really a hell…Gosh I really hate carnivals.! But…as you know when you have a little kid you can't avoid them.

Never mind, I hope to like this chapter.

I don't know how Gloriosa is really so I make her look pretty much as Captain Hina except from the height.

So yeah…Until next time. Have Fun and Take Care!


	6. First day on Amazon Lily

(The next day)

The morning came and Luffy with Mai start to wake up, they start to dress and after a while they exited their room and start to heading towards the kitchen to have a breakfast.

"Good morning Luffy/Mai! How did you sleep?" Gloriosa and Hancock with Sonia and Mary ask them.

"Good morning. I have slept very well, thank you." Luffy said. "Good morning Onee-san!" Mai said excitedly as all of them start to sweat drop.

Luffy shake his head and smile at his little sister while he brush her hairs.

"Sorry for that. But I assume that you'll get used to that…after a while." Luffy told them smiling.

"What we'll do today niisan?" Mai ask her brother as Luffy took a slice of bread while he put some marmalade on it and gave it to her.

"Well Mai, I'll train as always and then we'll see." Luffy say to her as she smile to him and nod her head.

Suddenly and as Mai eating she stop and look at her brother with questioning eyes while Luffy start to sweat drop waiting for the bomb to drop.

"But niisan…how do you train if Ma isn't here?" Mai ask him as Gloriosa, Hancock, Sonia and Mary look at Luffy with widen eyes and a sad gaze.

For a moment an inferno appear in Luffy's eyes that make the three girls and the Empress to fear Luffy's reaction but soon Luffy sigh and put a small smile on his lips as he turn to Mai and look at her with gentle eyes.

"Well Mai, if it isn't too much problem I'll spar with the swordswoman of this island if it is okay with you ma'am." Luffy said as turn his gaze to Gloriosa.

"Of course, Luffy. And please call me Gloriosa." The empress told him with a gentle smile as Luffy nod hid head.

As they continue the breakfast the four of them left dumbfounded and intrigued about how a small child and especially a little girl can eat so much as four adult people and so fast as yesterday night they thought that she was just hungry but what it seems that's not at all the case. Luffy on the other hand is a whole different case, he have excellent table manners.

After a while they finish their breakfast and Gloriosa with the others lead Luffy in the training area who the warriors are.

"Luffy this is Aphelandra, our best swordswoman." Gloriosa said as she points to an extremely tall girl who have wide dark brown eyes and long orange-brown hair falling past her shoulders.

"It's very nice to meet you miss." Luffy said as he bow slightly his head while Aphelandra and some other girls giggles and nod her head.

"Aphelandra, Luffy requested a spar with you. Do you accept?" Hancock ask her as the warriors look at Luffy with widen eyes.

"Um…sure, but can I ask you why Luffy-kun?" Aphelandra said/asked Luffy.

"Of course, I requested a spar with you to see if you can train Mai or if I must train her myself. Also I wanted to see your skills." Luffy said as Aphelandra nod her head.

"I'll be very happy to help Mai and also you if you want." Aphelandra said as Luffy smile and nod his head.

"Okay then follow me." Gloriosa said as all of them leave and start heading to the battle ring as all of them were curious about Luffy's skills.

They reach and enter the battle ring and both Aphelandra with Luffy took fighting stances while Mai sit with Hancock and the other girls.

Aphelandra unsheathe her sword while Luffy look at her and smirk. She launch herself towards him trying to slash him vertically but Luffy unsheathe his sword and block her slash with ease make everyone except Mai and Gloriosa to look at him with widen eyes.

Luffy look at Aphelandra and smile at her.

"Miss Aphelandra." Luffy said with a serious voice that make everyone flinch.

"Ye…Yes Luffy-kun?" Aphelandra said.

"You go very easy one me, although this is only a spar I need for you to take this very serious and come at me with all you have." Luffy said making everyone gasp and Mai to laugh.

Without any second to spare Luffy vanish and attack Aphelandra with a slash on his own making her to block it just in time and sending various waves to all directions making all of them petrified at this boy's strength.

Both of them took a step back and launch themselves to each other again exchange various slashes rapidly.

Luffy smirks and take some steps back.

"This is it." Hancock murmured.

" _ **Death Chase**_ " Luffy murmured as he teleport back of Aphelandra while slashing and immobile her as she drops her sword and kneel to one knee.

Luffy walks towards her, sheath his sword and extend his hand to her smiling.

Aphelandra look at him and take his hand to stand up and hug him making Luffy to blush and sweat drop.

"Thank you Luffy-kun." She say to him as he look at her with questioning eyes as they break from the hug.

"Why do you thank me miss?" Luffy ask her.

"Because if this was an actual fight then you could easily kill me and also you saw to me that I still have a lot to learn!" Aphelandra said as Luffy nod his head while the warriors, Gloriosa, Hancock, Sonia, Mary and Mai came to them.

"Luffy-niisan is very strong!" Mai said as she launch herself towards Luffy tackle both of them making all of them to laugh and Luffy to blush and protest.

"I believe it's best to treat you wounds for any infection and also to rest for a while miss Aphelandra." Luffy say to her as he stands up while Mai as always clinching to him.

"Luffy-kun." Aphelandra said as Luffy nod her to continue.

"Can…can you train…train me?" Aphelandra said with a blush on her cheeks.

Luffy remain silent for a minute thinking it but soon look at her and smile.

"Sure. But I must inform you, I'm not an easy teacher and I'll not go easy with you just because you're a girl. If you're okay with this then I have no problem to train you." Luffy say to her as she nod her head and smile happily while Hancock from behind start to smile and blush with Luffy's attitude.

" _This man seems different. Even if he is only a little boy he is entirely different from other men and he have entirely different attitude. He is very strong but he's not boast about it as the most of them do…He also had every change to hurt seriously Aphelandra but he only wound her lightly! And he deeply cares about his sister! This is not some act he really and truthfully cares about her and also for Aphelandra. He had absolutely no reason at all to train and make her more powerful, but he doesn't care at all if someone is become stronger than him._ " Hancock start to thought as she continue to smile and look towards the little boy.

"Well let's head back now that you finish your spar." Gloriosa said as all of them start to walk outside from the battle ring.

As they exited Mai start to climb up and play with Hancock's pet 'Salome' making Luffy to pale and sweat drop for his sister and her antics something that didn't go unnoticed from the others.

"Luffy," Hancock said as he turn and look at her.

"Yes Miss Hancock." Luffy said.

"Please call me just Hancock. Do you want to see the town?" Hancock said/ ask him with a blush.

"Sure, why not?" Luffy said as Salome with Mai on it came towards them.

The four of them start to walk through the town as the Kuja's greet them, they continue to walk until Luffy saw the town's bar-restaurant and stop as the shop is asking for employees.

Luffy with the others enter the shop and sit at the bar.

"The owner has come to our island a few years ago but still, this is one of the best places on the island." Hancock say to him as Luffy nod his head and smile.

"Good morning! How can I offer you today?" a young woman with brown eyes and green dark hair that goes up above her shoulders asked.

"Good morning ma'am. I wanted to ask about the job notice that you have outside on your shop and if you still want personnel or if the positions have already covered." Luffy say to her as the woman giggles from the good manners of the boy.

"Aren't you a sweetheart?! My name is Makino and no the position is still free, but aren't you a little too young to work here?" Makino said/ask him as Luffy start to blush, Mai to laugh and Hancock to slowly glare to Makino.

"Thank you very much, you're very kind! Nah, its ok if you want you can take me for a week as a trial period to see how I'll do it and if you're satisfied from my work." Luffy say to her as Makino smile and nod her head.

"Luffy are you sure?" Hancock ask him somewhat concern.

"Yes I'm positively sure about this miss Hancock." Luffy say to her with a smile that make Hancock to blush once again.

"Then you have a deal Luffy-kun!" Makino say to him as they handshake.

"Thank you, when I can start?" Luffy ask her.

"You can come from tomorrow morning." Makino said to him as Luffy nod his head.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow morning Makino-san." Luffy say to her as she smile at him and they exited the bar.

They continue to walk through the town meeting more Kuja warriors and the most of them were very intrigued about the little boy making now Hancock to glare almost everyone.

"Miss Hancock." Luffy said.

"Yes Luffy." Hancock said as she turn to look at him.

"If I'm not too curious, what is your specialty? I mean I don't see to carry any sword or something other weapon with you as miss Mary." Luffy ask her as Hancock smiled.

"I'm more a freestyle fighter and also I have a devil fruit powers as for a weapon I have Salome." Hancock said as Luffy look at her and nod his head.

"Miss Hancock can you teach me how to fight if it is not too much to ask?" Luffy ask her as Hancock gasp and blush from his request and also that she can have more time with him and alone.

"Of course Luffy! I'm more than happy to teach you, but aren't you already a swordsman?" Hancock said/ ask him as Luffy smile.

"Thank you very much miss Hancock." Luffy said as Hancock pout. This whole thing with the miss start really to bother her.

"Luffy please call me just Hancock." Hancock say to him with a gentle tone as Luffy sigh and shake his head.

"Fine…Hancock. Well to answer to your question I want to learn different fight techniques because I won't base on only to a sword or only to one style. When you face an enemy you must be able to adapt to his fighting style every time and if you can't then you probably end dead in no time." Luffy explain to her as she nod happily because he finally call her by only her name and also from his attitude.

"Niisan is very clever!" Mai said with stars in her eyes and she launch herself towards Luffy as he pat her on the head making Hancock to laugh and Luffy smile at her.

"It suit you." Luffy said as Mai, Hancock and Salome turn and look at him with questioning eyes.

"To laugh, it suit you to laugh! You must do it more." Luffy say to Hancock as he look at her with a gentle smile making her to blush once again.

The four of them start to heading back to the palace as the time has pass quickly and it was almost time for lunch. After some minutes they reach the castle and start heading to the dining room.

"Welcome back, how was the walk at the town?" Gloriosa ask them.

"It was very nice thank you." Luffy said with a smile.

"We go to Makino's and Luffy ask her for a job, he'll start from tomorrow." Hancock said as Gloriosa, Mary and Sonia look at him.

"I told you that I already search for any job." Luffy said them simply.

"I also ask from Hancock to train me and teach me her fighting style if that is ok with all of you." Luffy continue to say as all of them nod their heads and smile as from what it seems the two of them start to become already close friends.

"Luffy when you're away your father has called." Gloriosa said to him as Luffy's eyes narrowed and a small amount of Conquerors haki burst from him as also a red aura start to emitting from him making everyone inside that room to look at him with widen and worried eyes.

Luffy excuse himself and left the table making all of them even more worried while Mai was ready to follow him Hancock said that she'll go and talk to him.

Luffy was at his room starting to curse his father and the hypocrites that he works for now that Mai isn't with him.

A knock on the door succeeded to put him out from his rage mode as he start to walk towards the door and open it to see Hancock outside clearly worried about him.

"Are you alright Luffy?" Hancock ask him with a concern as the aura from Luffy start slowly to disappear.

"I'm sorry that I worry all of you Hancock and also for my outburst." Luffy said with a gentle voice and a fake smile.

"It's okay Luffy, I…I understand. If you want someone to talk about it I'll always there and more then happy to listen you." Hancock said as she hugs him stoically, something that didn't expect in her whole life is for someone to return her hug and that someone is never the less Luffy, a small boy that she only met yesterday and he's already earn her heart.

(Oh poor Hancock…you have absolutely no idea what is waiting you in the future.! Hehehe)

A/N: That's it guys for now, this chapter is offially over.

I hope to like the new chapter.

I didn't know who else has a sword as a weapon choice from the Kuja's so I picked Aphelandra. She with Marguerite and Sweet Pea will be a very good friend with Luffy and Mai.

Yes I picked Makino because a) Let's face it she's super cool and I love her character, b) I intend to bring some light about Rose character and c) Luffy will be able to learn more about her mother and her life before him.

Yes Luffy and Hancock will come very close and also she will teach him how to fight without any weapons.

I'll be more than happy to listen your opinions if you want more than three chapters from Amazon Lilly before Luffy and Mai decide to leave from the island or three is enough.

As always guys that's all.

Until next time, Have Fun and Take Care.!


	7. First day at Job & Revelations

(The next morning)

The morning came and Luffy wake up early as today is his first day at work, so he take a bath and after some minutes he dress up and exit his and Mai's room.

He good morning everyone and he start to heading to Makino's bar, after a few minutes he reach the bar and enter.

"Good morning Makino-san!" Luffy said with gentle voice and a small smile on his lips.

"Ah, good morning Luffy-kun! I didn't expect you this early though." Makino say to him with a soft smile.

"Ah, it's okay." Luffy say to her as he chuckle while Makino giggle and nod her head.

"Let's show you the place." Makino said with a gentle smile and start guide Luffy through her shop.

After some minutes they finish the tour and both of them sit at the bar.

"Luffy-kun, do you want anything to drink…did you eat breakfast?" Makino ask him with gentle voice.

"I don't want to bother you Makino-san." Luffy said as Makino giggles.

"Nonsense, you don't bother me at all." Makino say to him as Luffy sigh.

"Some juice or some tea will be nice then, please." Luffy said as Makino smile and go behind the bar to prepare the order.

She put on the bar bench a glass of strawberry juice and a plate with toast and Jam insisting for Luffy to eat.

"Thank you Makino-san." Luffy said to her as she nod her head.

"So, Luffy-kun. How do you find it to be the only male in our island and also how do you seem the island itself?" Makino ask him with a smile trying to start a conversation and also to begin to know the little boy a little better.

"Well Makino-san to tell the truth I only have see some part of the city, I had saw the jungle the day we come here but I haven't explore the island yet. As for you other question it's nice…although it can be pretty creepy from time to time…" Luffy say to her sweat dropping while Makino start to laugh at the boy's reaction.

"Don't get me wrong, I was raised by my mom and in a house with two women so it doesn't bother me at all. But all those gaze that the warriors give me when I walk through the city and also when I'm with Hancock and she glare at them makes it…strange to put it mildly." Luffy continue to say as Makino now laughs even harder making the little boy to frown.

"I'm sorry…Fufufufu…I'm sorry Luffy-kun. You have absolutely right." Makino said as she's red as tomato from the laugh and gasping for air.

"Luffyyy-kunnn!" various voices sound making the little boy to sweat drop and murmured 'why me'.

"Speak for the devil and he or in your situation they shall come." Makino murmured as she start to laugh once again making the poor boy to sigh and shook his head.

Luffy stand up and goes to take the order from the girls.

"Good morning Aphelandra, Miss. Are you ready to order or you want to give you some time?" Luffy ask trying to be polite and not roll his eyes and sweat drop from the girls antics.

"Good morning Luffy-kun! It's nice to see you again, I'd like a cup of coffee please." Aphelandra said to him as Luffy smile at her and start to write the order at his notepad.

"Good morning Luffy-kun, it's nice to meet you. I'd like a cup of tea please." A young slim girl with short unruly blond hair said.

"Would you like any specific favor or type miss?" Luffy ask her with a smile.

"A Rose Black Tea if it is possible please." The blond haired girl said with a gentle smile as Luffy write to his notepad and go to Makino to give her the orders.

After some minutes Luffy take the order and walk to the table who the girls are.

"One coffee and one rose black tea." He said as he serve the drinks.

"Thank you Luffy-kun." Both girls said.

"You're welcome my ladies." Luffy say with a smile, as he start to walk suddenly stops as he just remembering something.

"Oh yes, Aphelandra I'm finishing my shift at noon. If you want and have free time we can train then." Luffy say to her as Aphelandra nod happily while Makino and the blonde haired girl look at Luffy with questioning eyes.

"Luffy agree to train me after we spar yesterday and I lost… badly." Aphelandra explain to the other two as the blondie was on guard duty yesterday.

"Come on Aphelandra, you mustn't underestimate yourself. You did it good, I was just trained by the best swordswoman in the world." Luffy say to her with a smile trying to lift her spirit and he succeed it as he make her smile again but suddenly a loud crash is heard from Makino's side.

"Makino…Are you alright?" Luffy run towards her and ask her as she has dropped some glasses on the floor and she start to tremble slightly.

"Lu…Luffy, Who was your teacher?" Makino ask him cautiously.

"My mom, her name was Rose." Luffy said with somewhat bittersweet tone as Makino gasp while Luffy and the two other girls look at her.

"Lu…Luffy. The only woman I…I know with that name is Neri. D. Rose or as the most people know her Bloody Rose…" Makino said as she and the other two girls look at Luffy gasping.

"Yep, that was my mom but I never knew her last name." Luffy say to her as all of them look at him now with widen eyes.

"Whoa…You're Rose's son…who had thought that the world is so small and many years after I would meet the kids of my best friend." Makino said as walks towards Luffy and hug him while the other two girls left some money on the table and left Makino and Luffy to talk in privacy.

"So, you're the best friend of mom's…" Luffy murmured while Makino catch the change of mood.

"What happened? I know for sure that Rose will never abandon her kids no matter what!" Makino ask him with a gentle tone as both of them sit at the bar and Makino close the door of her shop.

"Mom die two days ago. We just had finish training and we start to heading home. Long story short she didn't make it. If I can guess then I say that the marines or the world government find her true identity." Luffy say to her as Makino look at him now sad with tears in her eyes.

"I…I'm so sorry Luffy. Rose was my best friend… So from now on whatever you or your sister need don't hesitate to come to me, even if you just want to talk…I'll be there for both of you!" Makino said with determination as she hugs Luffy again.

"Did Mai know about this…do you want me to talk to her?" Makino ask him cautiously knowing very well how difficult is for someone at Luffy's age to explain a situation like that to a younger child.

"No, Mai don't know anything and I don't want to learn anything…Yet." Luffy say to her with serious voice as Makino nod her head.

"Can…can you tell me about mom?" Luffy ask her as Makino smile gently to him.

"Of course. Actually Rose and I we're raised in the same island on East Blue along with a kid named Monkey. D Dragon, the two of us we're always inseparable but soon Dragon had develop a crush for her and start to follow us everywhere." Makino say to him as she start to giggle remembering the old memories while Luffy's temper start to rise.

"He was a simple minded kid but he had a good heart, as we were grow the two of them began dating… His foolish behavior was a good counterbalance for her seriousness. Years later he left to become a marine while Rose and I begin to travel around the world until we reached an island at South Blue called Baterilla and we decide to stay there." Makino continue to say to him as Luffy listening her interesting.

She continue to recount about how Rose start to trained from a group of specialists at the swordsmanship while the two of them become good friends with another woman on the island, after some years Rose start to leave from time to time and come back while Makino open a bar on the island.

"I always knew what Rose is doing, even if I didn't ask her once…sure she was capable to assassin someone without even the victim see her or to annihilate an entire battleship without even a scratch, but when she comes to wash her clothes she was entirely clueless…" Makino said as she giggles while Luffy look at her with widen eyes.

"Ah…Makino. Are you sure…that we're talking…about the same person?" Luffy ask her with a raised eyebrow making Makino now to laugh.

"Yep." Makino said as Luffy sigh.

"Okay…I was just checking…" Luffy said as he sweat drop.

"The life that Rose had before begin a family and have you and Mai was entirely different than after she gave birth to you." Makino say to him with a soft and gentle smile.

Before she can continue someone knock at the door and as they look to see who is they see Mai with Hancock outside. Mai smiling as always while Hancock seems to glare daggers towards poor Makino while Luffy start to sweat drop once more again.

"Well someone seems to develop a crush here…Hm, what it reminds me…?!" Makino said giggling.

"Makino…don't even start." Luffy say to her shaking his head while Makino walk towards the door to open it.

"Niisan!" Mai said as she launch herself towards Luffy embarrassing him once again.

"Yeah…Yeah Mai I'm happy to see you too." Luffy say to his little sister as he pat her on the head making the little girl to giggle.

"Luffy my dearest! Aren't you happy to see me?" Hancock ask him blushing make Luffy to widen his eyes for what she called him.

"Why me?!" He murmured shaking his head.

"Yes I'm happy to see you Hancock." Luffy said making Hancock to blush even more and Makino to roll on the floor laughing.

"Now, what I can offer you?" Luffy ask as Mai and Hancock sit at the bar.

"A cup of tea would be great my dearest, MAKINO I HOPE TO NOT TIRE LUFFY VERY MUCH!" Hancock say gently to him while at the same time roar at poor Makino making Luffy to sweat drop and almost roll his eyes while Mai start to giggle clueless as always.

"Well I can clearly see from where Mai takes her behavior." Makino said giggling.

"Yes Mai looks and behave more like our _father_ while I look and have our mom's attitude." Luffy explain to her almost spiting at the word father who didn't go unnoticed by both Makino and Hancock.

"Makino oneesan do you know our mom?" Mai asked as Luffy gives her a glass of juice and serving the tea to Hancock.

"Yes I knew both your parents." Makino said smiling.

The four of them continue to sit there and talk for various things while from time a few Kuja warriors entered the bar ordering various things that Luffy serving them.

The noon came and Makino close the bar as Luffy's shift was over, Luffy said to Hancock to accompany Mai home because he have to train Aphelandra. Hancock agreed but he told him that she'll return after put Mai to sleep.

After walking for a while Luffy finally find Aphelandra but what he see make him to sweat drop as beside Aphelandra are four more Kuja's.

"Good noon ladies, Aphelandra. Are you ready for your first training session?" Luffy ask her with a gentle and polite tone.

"Good noon Luffy-kun. Yes I'm ready…but are you sure that you don't need to rest? I mean we can do that later in the evening." Aphelandra said to him as Luffy smile.

"Nah its ok, I'm not tired at all." Luffy say to her as she nod her head.

"Luffy-kun," The blondie from the morning said.

"Yes miss…" Luffy begin to say but he realize that he doesn't know her name.

"Marguerite, my name is Marguerite. And from there are Ran, Sweet Pea and Kikyo." Marguerite said as Luffy bow slightly his head and said that is nice to meet them.

"Can we come along to see? We promise to not bother you at all." Marguerite continue as Luffy start to think about it for a while.

"Okay, you can come with us as long none of you interfere! Luffy said as all of them nod their heads.

"Now, where do you want to go to begin our training Luffy-sensei?" Aphelandra said as Luffy raise an eyebrow.

"We'll go outside of the city because I don't want to destroy anything here accidentally. Also you can call me just by my name…I'm not too old yet…I thing." Luffy said as all of them look at him with widen eyes at the word destruction but then they giggle.

Luffy took two blunt swords and then the five of them start to walk towards the city gates and they exited it, then they continue to walk through the jungle until Luffy make sure that all of them are at a safe distance from the city.

"Well, I already know that you can use haki both armament and observation as also flying slash attacks. So for today's lesson we'll focus to make your attacks more powerful." Luffy say to her as she nod her head.

"I presume that all of you have already unlock your observation haki. Am I right?" Luffy asked as he turn to ask the rest of them and they nod their heads.

"Good." He say and unsheathe his sword.

"I want all of you to see this, so watch carefully!" He said as he jump in the air and slash vertically with his sword the peak of the trees while his attack continue to travel and cut at least twenty meters away. He sheath his sword back earning gasps from everyone there as he land on the ground smoothly.

"You must be able to do at least that if you want to have a chance on this sea or if you want to call yourself a decent swordsman. As your teacher I'll not expect or be satisfied with nothing less than that!" Luffy say to her with serious voice and gaze as Aphelandra nod her head while the other three girls look at him with awe.

Aphelandra begin and try again and again as Luffy continue to give her instructions all the way up. This continue for some hour and Aphelandra already start to become better at this, but suddenly he rise his hand and take a mien that none of them has seen before as a red aura start to emit from him.

"Stay here and be quiet!" Luffy said with serious voice and gaze as he disappear.

After a minute or so the four girls hear a scream before Luffy reappear with an unconscious man at his hand.

"Ho…How? Is he…?" Ran asked with awe who is an average size girl who have jet black hair parted on one side with an earring on each ear.

"No he hasn't see me and yes he's very much alive…at least for now.!" Luffy say to her as he throw the man on the ground making all the girls to flinch from his changed demeanor.

"You can come out now Hancock…" Luffy said out of the blue as all of them look at him with questioning eyes but soon enough Hancock appear from behind a tree with Salome.

"I found that piece of crap on the shore, so I suggest to take him and find out why he was here and what is looking for. If you want any help then call me." He said as his red aura start to disappear and Luffy himself start to calm down while Salome take the man to the guards.

"By the way Aphelandra you did well for the first lesson." Luffy say to her with a smile as Aphelandra smile and blush.

"We'll continue tomorrow same time as today." Luffy said before Aphelandra can even ask him as she nod her head.

(Six months later)

Luffy continue to work at Makino's bar every morning and when he finished his shift he will go to train Aphelandra and the other girls as all of them become impress with Luffy's skills. Then after some hours of rest he will go to train with Hancock and slowly the two of them became almost inseparable with the exception of Mai of course.

The man who Luffy had catch six months ago luckily was an unfortunate man that for his bad luck was lost. After Luffy's and Hancock intervention they allow him to leave the island…alive…but from some strange and unknown reason the man had lost his memory…entirely.!

( _Well I mean accidents happen all the time right?_ )

It was an evening of some of those days that the two of them decide to skip the training and go to explore the island…but clearly something is bothering Luffy, after the two of them was together almost all the time Hancock was able now to see and notice even the slightest signs of change in Luffy's demeanor and gaze.

So she stops and look at him.

"Luffy…is something happened?" Hancock ask him with gentle tone but worried gaze.

"No, it's all fine Hancock." Luffy say to her putting a fake smile on his face making her to frown and worry even more.

"Come on Luffy, I know you very well now. So please tell me what is bothering you." Hancock said, almost beg him as Luffy sigh.

"Look Hancock, if you're asking if someone told me something then the answer is no…but that doesn't mean that I don't see how most of the habitants look at Mai… and then at me." Luffy said but as Hancock is ready to speak Luffy raise a hand to stop her.

"Both of us know that I don't belong here Hancock and maybe I'll never do…But as long as Mai is safe and happy I don't care! I was never actually welcome at my home island either as everyone feared me or didn't like me because I was beating whoever bother or making Mai sad. So this feeling isn't exactly something new to me." Luffy continue to say as Hancock look at him with sad expression.

"Then all of them are fools.!" Hancock said as she put a hand to Luffy's shoulder.

"Look Luffy, I can see how much your sister mean to you but believe me when I say that you worth more than you can thing. And for that you have and you will always have my upmost respect." Hancock continue to say with serious voice and gaze as Luffy look at her somewhat dumbfounded.

"You had no obligation at all to train Aphelandra and the other girls and teach them how to become stronger and better but you did it anyway and not only that but you never ask for anything in return!" Hancock continue to say with gentle tone and smiling.

"So if they don't want to be friends with you or they don't like you it's their lost!" Hancock said making Luffy finally to smile and nod his head.

"Thanks Hancock!" Luffy said as he hugs her and put a kiss on her cheeks leaving the poor Hancock to gasp and blush scarlet.

They continue to walk and soon enough they stand outside of some ancient ruins that it seems to be somewhat like a temple from a long time ago.

As Luffy start to approach the ruins a giant snake come out who is even bigger than Salome and hiss at him while Luffy does nothing and look the snake in the eyes.

"Luffy don't! This is one of the two lords of this islands. Even the strongest warriors don't come close to them." Hancock say to him worrying for Luffy's life.

The snake and Luffy continue to look each other in the eyes for some minute without even one of them to flinch once. It is a large white snake with a dark violet spots running down its body while the underside of it is cream.

" _ **Luffy watch OUT!**_ _"_ a voice shout as Luffy unsheathe his sword and produce an flying slash making Hancock to shout, the snake to freeze dead and all that within seconds.

The strange thing though was that the attack didn't targeting the snake but what it was behind it, as a huge crush is sounded and a cloud of dust appear Luffy sheath his sword back and start to walk towards the crash.

The three of them reach the point who the crush had sounded only to find an enormous tiger dead clearly from Luffy's slash.

"This…This is unbelievable.!" Hancock said gasping not believing in her eyes.

"Ah…Why Hancock? Was this some strong animal or something?!" Luffy ask her not at all impressed.

"Luffy this was the Tiger Lord. One of the two Kings of the jungle…And you beat it with a single slash…." Hancock try explain to him as she still can't believe what she sees.

Luffy chuckle and continue to look at the giant snake, something about it intrigue him…

The snake low his head down for Luffy to climb up making Hancock to lost it completely now and Luffy to laugh.

From this day on the snake start to follow Luffy almost everywhere as Salome does with Hancock, it was a shocking event for everyone except from Mai as always. After all it isn't every day that one of the Kings of the Jungle and now the only lord of the island to bow her head towards a small boy! And yes what a surplice…The snake actual is SHE.

Luffy named her Nea and she follow him everywhere except from the bar, when Nea wasn't with Luffy was always with Mai look after her and protecting her even while she sleeps. No one was brave or stupid enough to come near her as a glare from Nea was enough to make you run endlessly without to look back once. The only people who let come near her was of course Luffy, his little sister Mai and for some strange reason Hancock. Also Salome who for some unexplained reason is smiling all the time…but from the other hand Mai do it too.

A/N: That's it guys, this chapter is officially over.

I hope to like it!

Neri: means black and its produce from Nero who is Italian.

Can you guess who the woman who Rose and Makino became friends is? Yes I'm pretty sure that you can.!

Hancock will be always… well Hancock.!

The voice that warn Luffy I'm pretty sure that you can also guess to who is belong…

Nea: means twinflower and the origin is Swedish the word pronounce NEH-AH.

(Little history lesson: Nea comes from Linnea who take the name of the twinflower Lennaea Borealis, The flower was named by Carl Linnaeus an 18th century Swedish botanist and scientist.) I know that may this is boring for the most of you but personally I love history.

If you want someone certain woman from Baterilla in South Blue to still be alive I'll be more than happy to listen your suggestions.

That's all guys!

Until next time, Have Fun and Take Care.!


	8. Luffy's Birthday

Three years had pass and Luffy became during his stay somewhat like the prince of Amazon Lily as everybody on the island respect him and love him.

Of course he continue to work at Makino's bar and also to train Aphelandra and the rest of the girl's, at the same time he continue his training with Hancock and during the time Sonia and Mary start to train Mai. He also learn more about his mother's and his father's character as Makino was more than happy to tell him everything she know about them, but despite the fact that Luffy was more than sure now that his father was innocent and simply a fool he never manager to forgive him for the events that lead to his mother's death although he allow him to visit them from time to time for Mai's sake.

Today is a special day for the whole island, as its Luffy's birthday…and this is a special event because Luffy had absolutely denied all previous attempts all those years to celebrate his birthday saying that he's busy with his work or he has to train to become stronger. But today Mai, Makino, Hancock and the whole Kuja's decide to make him a surprise party as they know now how Luffy works.

So Makino told him yesterday that he doesn't need him in the morning and it's better to come the noon for his shift so he decide to continue his sleep as it was a rare thing. But someone knew better…

As Luffy was sleeping peacefully he suddenly feels someone to poke him on his cheek make him to stir, growl and finally to change side making the little devil to pout.

" _ **Good morninggg Niisannn!**_ " Mai shout happily making the poor boy to drop from his bed with his face on the floor and Mai to giggle as Luffy start to murmur various curses.

"Good morning my sweet-innocent Mai…Now, can you tell me **WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP?!** " Luffy said/asked with shark teeth as Mai now continue to laugh while Nea enter the room and start to sweat drop.

"Oh, come on Luffy-niisan I was bored and I want to go to explore…" Mai said pouting as Luffy start to shake his head from his little sister's antics.

"Ok…ok, just give me some time to dress and after we finish our breakfast we can go to explore." Luffy say to her as Mai threw her hands in the air from joy.

Luffy put his favorite icy blue shirt, pants and his white vest while Mai her favorite blood-red dress that Hancock has gave it to her on her birthday last year, both of them with the accompany of Nea exited the room and start heading towards the garden to have breakfast.

They good morning everyone and they sit to take their breakfast with Gloriosa, Hancock, Mary and Sonia while Salome decide to make Nea's life a little more difficult as Mai does usually with Luffy making everybody to laugh except from Luffy and Nea who sweat drop as both of them know the feeling of torture.

The breakfast continued peacefully, well a little too peacefully for Luffy's taste as he start to look from Mai to Hancock and from Gloriosa to Mary with narrowing eyes but in the end he shrug it and continue his breakfast, after they finish the five of them leave as Luffy said to Hancock that he have the afternoon shift and that Mai want to go for explore so, Luffy, Mai, Hancock, Mary, Sonia with Salome and Nea start to walk through the town who they found Aphelandra, Marguerite and the other girls and start heading to the jungle.

As always Mai decide to run ahead of them making Luffy to enter panic mode and curse his luck and the rest of them to giggle, Mai had a few close calls but Luffy and Nea was there just in time to push away all the dangers from the little girl.

As they continue to explore for a few more hours Luffy start to truly believe that something strange is happening with his friends attitude and he's utterly sure that he'll hate that something whatever it is. Hancock, Aphelandra and Marguerite start to notice Luffy's mood so they told him to have a little spar, something that Mai find it entertaining.

They split in two teams: Luffy, Mai, Hancock, Marguerite and Ran versus Mary, Sonia, Aphelandra, Sweet Pea and Kikyo.

Aphelandra with Sweet Pea and Kikyo decide to after Luffy, Marguerite and Ran while Hancock and Mai aim to take down Sonia and Mary. The moment that Luffy's and Hancock's gaze meet both of them vanish and the spar officially begin.

Various slashes start to appear from nowhere making Aphelandra to move away and dodge, at the same time Sweet Pea and Kikyo start to launch themselves toward Marguerite and Ran making a small craters. On the other hand Hancock and Mai start to advance towards Sonia and Mary but something that surprise all of them was how elegant Mai moving through the battlefield and also the speed she's using to reach her opponents and to avoid hits and obstacles.

The spar continued for some hour until Sonia find Mai with a little more power that she wanted originally making all of them to look at Luffy with fear and Mai with worry, but none of them expect to see Luffy smirk and Mai to stand up as a violet aura start to emit for her making all of them except from Luffy to look at the little girl with widen eyes.

Before anyone can react or say anything Mai disappear into thin air and reappear behind Sonia ready to strike a powerful blow but at the last minute Sonia dodge and the blow ended on the ground making a huge crater making everyone to gasp and at the same time Luffy to smile and walk towards his little sister making her to calm and the aura to disappear.

"Whoa, easy there little sis!" Luffy said smiling to her as Mai turn and look at her brother titling her head at the side with questioning eyes and making everybody else to sweat drop.

"This was unfair.! We said to spar but this was a complete slaughter…" Aphelandra start to protest as Marguerite and Ran stick out her tongues making everybody to laugh.

All of them start to heading back to the town as it's almost noon and in a few hours Luffy start his shift at Makino's.

(A few hours later)

Luffy just step out from his shower and start to dress for his work, he exited the room and start heading to Makino's bar with Nea at his side. He waited to find Mai sleeping but he just remember that he actually don't know what is Mai doing while he's at the work so he shrugged and continue to walk.

As he reach the bar he see that the door is close and Makino isn't here so he open the bar with his own key's thinking that Makino will probably still sleeping or something came up.

As he's ready to turn on the lights…

" _ **HAPPY BIRTDAY LUFFYYYYYY!**_ " Various voices shout as the light turn on making Luffy to gasp and look around with widen eyes.

In front of them was the whole Kuja warriors, his friends, his little sister, Hancock, Makino, Gloriosa and his gramps.

"What the…When did you prepare all that and when did you come here gramps?" Luffy ask them frozen from the surprise as all of them walk towards him to hug him and wish him for his birthday.

Makino start to bring a huge cake as Hancock with Mai start to light up the candles on the cake and everyone start to sing to him.

 _ **Κοίτα ψηλά στον ουρανό,**_

 _ **ένα αστέρι μακρινό**_

 _ **Και κάνε τώρα μια ευχή**_

 _ **Και θα βγει αληθινή!**_

 _ **Χρόνια πολλά,**_

 _ **σου εύχομαι να τα εκατοστίσεις,**_

 _ **Εσύ που την ζωή μου τώρα γεμίζεις**_

 _ **σου εύχομαι αγάπη μου.**_

 _ **Χρόνια Πολλά.!**_

As they finish the song Luffy was holding with all his powers to not let the tears flow freely but he was shaking heavy so Mai, Hancock and Garp rush towards him to hug him and after some minutes they succeed to calm the boy and he finally blow the candles out as all of them cheer him and Makino start to cut the cake and at the same time the others start to bring the presents for Luffy.

Most of the Kuja's bring him clothes, treasures, swords but the most surprising gift was from Garp who he's holding two wooden boxes in each hand.

"Luffy, Mai I want both of you to have this." Garp said as both Luffy and Mai open the boxes and gasp as they reveal two devil fruits.

As all of them walk towards the kids to see what causes this reaction all of them look at the boxes with widen eyes and gulp. Inside of the one box is an orange-light blue fruit while at the other box is a pale lilac-icy blue fruit.

"How…How is this possible?" Hancock asked nobody in particular.

"If I remember right from the book… then the two of them are a hybrid devil fruits, the first is the Mera mera no mi and the Gura gura no mi and the second the Ito ito no mi and the Hie hie no mi." Luffy said as all of them began pale from the powerful devil fruits.

"Luffy are you sure that you want to eat it? The devil fruits give to the users amazing powers but when someone eat them he/she cannot swim ever again!" Hancock said to Luffy as he smirks.

"Well I don't know for Mai yet, but this don't apply to me. Remember what I told you before..?" Luffy say to her as Hancock put a finger to her chin as she start to remember.

(Flashback: Two years before)

Luffy was training with Hancock and she was very amazed from Luffy's skills, despite the small period of time Luffy was able to almost match her skills and to repel most of her attacks.

After the training has ended the two of them start to walk side by side but Luffy was able to see clearly that something bothers Hancock.

"Hancock, I don't mind to ask me if you want." Luffy said to her as Hancock look at him with widen eyes.

"Lu…Nah it's okay Luffy." Hancock said blushing as Luffy start to frown.

He stops and put a hand on her shoulder making Hancock to gasp and turn around.

"Hancock we're friends, aren't we? So tell me what is bothering you!" Luffy ask/said with gentle voice and gaze making Hancock to enter love mode once again.

"Yes we are Luffy…Yes we are.!" Hancock said with a bright smile as Luffy nod his head also smiling.

"Luffy, I don't complain or something but how are you so strong? I mean…I know that your mom train you…but how are you able to hone your skills and almost match mines so soon?" Hancock ask him as Luffy smirk.

"Well Hancock, the truth is that I'm not alone…"Luffy said making Hancock to look at him with questioning eyes.

Luffy sigh and look Hancock in the eyes making her to gulp and almost flinch from the intensity of his gaze.

"Look, when my mom die all her powers, techniques and knowledge that she had acquire all those years…transferred to me as also her very own spirit when I touch her. Long story short we became one very powerful entity!" Luffy explain to her making Hancock to look at him with widen eyes.

(End of Flashback)

Hancock look at Luffy and smile making Luffy to smirk and as he wants to prove a point the moment he touch the fruit…the fruit start slowly to disappear and at the same time Luffy's aura start to explode but this time was several time more stronger than before making everyone to sweat drop and gasp while Mai start to look at her big brother with start in the eyes.

"So Mai, will you join me?" Luffy ask as Mai look from the box to her brother and back, after a minute or so Mai touch her fruit and the result was the same as Luffy's. The moment she touch the fruit it start to slowly disappear while her own aura start to explode more powerful than ever before.

The party continued for hours and hours until Mai was finally tired and start to sleep making Luffy to take her and to return back to the castle to put her on the bed to sleep.

All of them start to wondering what the future will bring to those two who it seems that their born for big things.!

A/N: That's it guys, this chapter is officially over!

I hope to like the new chapter.

Luffy is now 11 years old, Mai is 7 years old, Hancock 17 years old.

The happy birthday song is at greek language and also is a song that my wife and I write for my daughter's birthday.

As you vote I gave Luffy the Flame-flame fruit and the Quake -quake fruit while I gave Mai the String-string fruit and the Ice-ice fruit.

Well, that's all guys.

Until next time,

Have fun and Take Care.!


	9. Luffy's first trip& Hancock's secret

Four more years has passed and Luffy with Mai start to have a very good grip at their powers, however this didn't come at ease especially with Mai's case as she accidentally… froze her brother a few times until Luffy with Hancock, Sonia and Mary begin to train her to have a grip on her powers.

Flashback: Three years before

It was a usual day as ever, Luffy had already left from the palace to go to his job and Mai had just finished her training with Sonia and Mary with Hancock to observe closely.

"You did a good job Mai, you become better and better every day." Hancock said to her as Mai smile at her.

"Hancock oneesan.!" Mai said happily and with a bright smile.

"Do you want to go see Luffy at Makino's bar?" Hancock asked as Mai nod her head while she jump up and down.

The two of them left the training area with the accompany of Nea and start heading towards Makino's bar. After ten with fifteen minutes they reach the bar and as always Mai launch herself towards Luffy to hug him…only for this time to freeze Luffy completely and shocking everybody including herself in the room.

"Aaaa…Luffy niisan….A what I'll do…What I'll do?!" Mai said shouting and completely panicked fearing that she accidentally hurt her big brother while Makino, Hancock and everyone who was there try to calm the poor girl and at the same time to find a solution for Luffy. All of them surprised happily as the ice start to slowly melt while a small fire start to lick Luffy's shoulders, fists and foots evaporating the ice completely and showing a smiling Luffy.

Immediately Mai rush towards him to see if her big brother was alright and to say sorry for freezing him accidentally. Luffy smirks and pat her on the head.

"It's okay Mai, I'm fine. But you must be careful with your powers and also with your feelings. If you're too exited or too angry you may hurt someone by accident and not all of them can unfreeze like me." Luffy said to her with gentle tone as Mai nod her head and decide from tomorrow to begin training to control her powers.

End of Flashback

Now both kids have excellent control over their powers with both of them to have a few signature moves, for Luffy are the _**Entei**_ and the _**Ikkitosen**_ while for Mai are the _**Partisan**_ and the _**Tamaito.**_ Because of this attacks the Kuja's start to call them _**Entei no Luffy**_ and _**Partisan no Mai**_.

But tomorrow is a special day as Hancock who take the throne three years before as the new Empress of Amazon Lily is prepared for her another trip with the Kuja pirates.

Through the last years Hancock was able to make a name for herself as a very powerful and very dangerous pirate that made the marines and the world government to put a bounty on her head for 100.000.000 million berry but this didn't surprise anyone who really know her at all as they all know how powerful Hancock is.

We find Hancock on her room as she start to prepare for her trip tomorrow when someone knocking the door.

"Come in it's open." Hancock said and the door is open revealing Luffy.

"Hey Hancock, how are you or should I call you our majesty?" Luffy said with a smirk teasing Hancock who blush and pout at the same time.

"I'm fine Luffy but come on stop teasing me already, you know that I'll be always Hancock for you. The fact that I take this title means nothing, after all we're friends!" Hancock said frowning as Luffy start to laugh.

"Sorry, sorry…But you know how much I love to tease you!" Luffy said smiling as Hancock blush once more again and nod her head.

"Anyway, I heard that you'll leave tomorrow, so I have a question to ask you." Luffy said to her as Hancock nod him to continue.

"For how long you'll be absent and where do you intent to go?" Luffy asked her as Hancock raised her eyebrow and put a finger on her chin thinking.

"Well…I believe a week or so, as to where I intent to go I don't know yet. But if I'm not curious why do you ask?" Hancock said/asked him as Luffy nod his head and smirk.

"I see, well I ask because I intent to come with you if you haven't any problem with that." Luffy said to her as Hancock look at him with widen eyes and surprised from his sudden decision.

"Wait Luffy, are you sure about this? I mean that you told us from the beginning that you'll not join us as a pirate so what reasons do you have to come with us now? Not that I'm complain or something…" Hancock asked him curious as Luffy smirk.

"What I said it's still on, I don't intent to join the Kuja's…As for what are my reasons to come with you let's say that you'll find them soon!" Luffy said with a mischievous smile and start to walk away leaving behind a happy but very confusing Hancock.

The dinner was ready so all of them come and sit at the table to eat while Hancock stare at Luffy and Sonia, Mary with Mai stare at Hancock.

"If you continue to stare you'll probably open a hole on her skull." Luffy said smirking making Hancock to look at her sisters, Mai to tilt her head and Luffy to laugh from their reactions.

"Oh yeah, Mai tomorrow I'll go with Hancock and I'll be absent for a week or so. I'll let here Nea to protect you but I want to keep training with both Sonia and Mary and with your sword." Luffy said to her as Mai's eyes widen.

"Niiisssaaannn…It's not fair! I want to come with you tooo!" Mai said pouting as she launch herself towards her brother protesting.

Luffy sigh and brush her hair to calm her down.

"Look Mai, when you'll a little older then you can go with Hancock and the girls too or you can even come with me. But now you're too little and it's still dangerous for you to come with me! After all I have a job to do I don't leave for fun…" Luffy said to her succeed it to calm her down but what he said intrigued Hancock, Sonia and Mary.

"Okay niisan." Mai said as Luffy nod her head and smile at her.

The five of them continue their dinner and after a few hours when the dinner is over they go to their rooms to sleep.

After several hours during the night and when all of them was sleeping Luffy suddenly felt a tag and immediately his hands go for his sword but he soon find that his little sister was awake and at his side.

"Niisan can I sleep with you tonight?" Mai asked him with gentle and quite voice.

"Sure Mai!" Luffy said making room for her on his bed and cover her with his blanket.

"Are you had a nightmare?" Luffy asked her with a gentle and concerned voice as Mai hug him tightly.

"I don't want you to leave…" She murmured.

"Huh?" Luffy said.

"I don't want you to leave, when gramps said that our mom leave for some business she never come back…So, I don't want you to leave!" Mai said to him as Luffy turn and look at her in her eyes with soft but pained gaze.

"Mai…You can't fear every time someone is leaving, it's not healthy…also I'll never leave you alone little sis, you know that! How can I leave behind a weak little sister like you?" Luffy said to her as Mai look at him in his eyes pouting from his last comment.

"Look Mai, no one live forever…But I'll swear to you that I'll never leave you behind no matter what.!" Luffy said as Mai nod her head and start to sleep peacefully.

The morning

The morning came and all of them start to wake up and dress to go for breakfast as they will leave soon, Luffy start to put his favorite clothes but this time inside of his vest he put a series of daggers who was present from Hancock. Mai wake up also as she wanted to goodbye her brother and Hancock. They both dressed and exited the room finding as always Nea outside of the door and start heading to the garden for breakfast.

They good morning Hancock, Sonia and Mary while for one more time and once more again Salome begin to make Nea's life a little too difficult as usual making also as usual everybody laugh except from Nea and Luffy.

The breakfast last for half an hour and when they finish all of them start to walk towards the town and to the port.

"Ah Hancock, you look dashing today by the way." Luffy said to her making Hancock blush and enter love mode and daydream as usual.

"Oh thanks Luffy, you're magnificent also!" Hancock said making Luffy to look with widen eyes and smirk at her.

"Hibe- hime sama-Luffyyy…!" The Kuja pirates shout from the ship as the two of them start to onboard the ship.

Luffy look for a moment his little sister and smile at her while she nod her head as Luffy climb on the ship who Hancock order the Kuja's to set the sail.

As the ship start to sail away Mai with Sonia and Mary start to leave the port to go for training.

The days pass peacefully on the Amazon Lily and as Luffy told her, Mai continue her training at free style fighting and also at the swordsmanship, from time to time she spar with Aphelandra and the other girls to measure her skills with them. She speak with her brother daily via a den den mushi to learn how is he.

On some island in the Grand Line __

The Kuja's stop on some unnamed island to resupply and also after Luffy's instruction as it seems that Luffy is seeking someone but no one knows exactly who this person is.

The crew go to various shops while Luffy start walking through the town with Hancock and Salome, after thirty minutes or so they reach a forest area and as they continue to walk Luffy stops and grip the hilt of his sword tightly alarming Hancock.

"Luffy…" Hancock murmured.

"Hancock be very still and keep quiet." Luffy said as he unsheathe his sword and launch an aerial attack forward cutting some trees in half and revealing a group of five men.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Luffy asked with serious and dark tone while Hancock's eyes widen.

"I have no business with you brat, as to what I want is also not your business." The man said with a cold tone. "You surely have grown beautiful…Men catch her!" A tall hairy man continue to said as he turn his gaze now to Hancock.

Luffy smirk at this with a sinister way while Hancock start to pale as she recognize the man as one of her and her sisters captor a few years before.

"Leave now or die!" Luffy said with a darker tone that indicate a big amount of pain if they don't comply.

The moment the four of them start to run towards him and Hancock Luffy vanish in thin air and reappear behind them, as he sheath his sword the four of them drop on the ground and various slashes appear on them everywhere on their bodies.

The leader look at the young boy in front of him with widen eyes as fear start to build inside of him.

"Wha…What are you..?" The man mutter as Luffy look at him with bloodthirsty eyes.

"You should had left when you had still the chance, now it's too late for this men and for you!" Luffy said as he take out one of his daggers and throw it to the man to the point blank killing him instantly.

He walk towards the man removing his dagger and go back to Hancock who look at him with widen eyes.

"He can't hurt you anymore…No one of them can hurt you anymore!" Luffy said to her with a serious voice and gaze leaving Hancock dumbfounded.

She hurry towards him and hug him tightly as she start to cry and thank him again and again as Luffy rub her back saying it's ok.

After some minutes Hancock is finally calm and they ready to walk back to town when both of them hearing an applause.

"Well done child." A tall lean man with black hair and yellow eyes said as Luffy smirks and nod his head.

"Well it's an honor to hear that from the greatest swordsman in the world." Luffy said with a smirk that somehow is confusing Mihawk greatly while Hancock is worried and take a fighting stance.

The two of them look each other for a few minutes without to say anything as the one trying to calculate the other.

"Do you have free time for a little spar?" Luffy ask him with a smirk as Hancock widen her eyes while Mihawk narrow his.

"Sure, but if I may ask why do you want to fight with me?" Mihawk ask him intrigued.

"It's not the ambition that drives me to fight you but more likely to see if my knowledge about a certain thing is accurate or not." Luffy said making Mihawk even more troubled.

Both of them unsheathe their swords, Luffy immediately observe two thing. First: It's that Mihawk look intensely at his sword as if he recognize it from somewhere and second: that Mihawk didn't go for his Kogatana and that means that he take him seriously.

Both of them vanish before Hancock could do or say anything but soon she find out where the two of them are as them moment that the two swords collide the landscape around them start to shatter and the sky start to divide in two, they took some steps back and both of them launch to each other with splendid speed. Both of them dodge the attack of the other and when the swords collide with each other the sky cracks open and various thunders start to appear from everywhere as both smirking to each other.

" _ **Kokuto Samidare**_ "/" _ **Barrier Blast**_ " Mihawk/ Luffy murmured as the first made a chain of forward slashes finishing with a black flying slash but Luffy jump in mid-air and blast the slashes with his sword pushing them back to Mihawk easily, he detach his sword in two blades with a smirk and look at Mihawk.

" _ **Wings of the Sun**_ " Luffy murmured as he swing his now burning blades around three times damaging greatly Mihawk and also surprising him greatly who had lost him from his eyesight for a fraction of time.

The two of them continue like this for a few more minutes but with less intensity, finally after an hour or so both of them are stopped and look each other as they sheath their swords back.

Both of them had a few scratches and injuries but Mihawk has much more injuries than Luffy and more severe.

"You're not bad, you're not bad at all." Luffy said as Mihawk stay silent and still.

After a minute he decide to speak and what he says surprise both Luffy and Hancock who rush to Luffy worried.

"Why you didn't kill me? Most of the swordsmen will kill to have my title…So why you let me live and didn't take this title for yourself?" Mihawk asked with serious voice and gaze.

Luffy sigh and look Mihawk in the eyes.

"First: You didn't do anything against me or to any of my friends to kill you, second: I'm not like any other swordsman and third: You can't give me something that isn't yours to give!" Luffy said as he narrow his eyes at his last sentence while Mihawk look at him quizzically and was ready to ask him when Luffy start to walk towards him.

"Did you know the last person that hold this title?" Luffy ask him as Mihawk look Luffy in the eyes.

"No, I didn't know this person personally but I had heard a few rumors…" Mihawk said as his gaze turn to Luffy's sword while Luffy see that and smirk.

"So you never fight HER…and you just take your title when SHE was disappear." Luffy said as Mihawk eyes widen.

"You are her son." Mihawk state as Luffy nod his head.

"I don't have anything with you, but what I told you today can't be known to anyone!" Luffy said as Mihawk nod his head.

"What is your goal child?" Mihawk ask him as Luffy raise his eyebrow and smirk.

"To bring justice..." Luffy said as he start to walk away with Hancock but he soon stops and look behind at Mihawk.

"It was nice to meet you Mihawk, I hope to meet you again sometime in the future." Luffy said as Mihawk smile, actually and truthfully smile at that.

"I hope that too Luffy!" Mihawk said as Luffy nod his head and continue to walk with Hancock.

" _He'll surely be an interesting person when he'll grow up and go out to the sea, I wonder if the world will be ready for his coming! Kukukuku life just turn a little more interesting.!"_ Mihawk start to thought with a smile on his lips as he start to walk away to treat his injuries.

Hancock stare at Luffy continuously as they walk so Luffy smirk and look at her.

"If you want to ask then ask." Luffy said as Hancock stare not at the floor embarrassing.

"Lu…Luffy, that's the reason that you wanted to come with me…Eh I mean us?" Hancock asked and correct herself but not before she blush while Luffy smile at her.

"I come with YOU not only because I wanted to see Mihawk but also because you don't trust me enough." Luffy said making Hancock to look at him with widen eyes and to protest about what he just said.

"Luffy…How can you imply that I don't trust you enough? You are my best friend and one of the few people who I truly love and respect." Hancock said frowning and with real conviction in her voice.

Luffy sigh and take Hancock's hand in his.

"Look Hancock, yes we're best friends and maybe even something more…" Luffy said as Hancock gasp and look at him with widen eyes.

"But you never told me your story despite that I have told you almost anything about me and my life. I know that this subject is very difficult and painful for you but you know that you can trust me." Luffy continue to say as Hancock start to tear and nod her head.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know when we return back to Amazon Lily." Hancock said as Luffy nod his head and continue to walk back to the ship while Luffy still holding her hand.

A/N: That's it guys, this chapter is officially over.

I hope to like the new chapter and sorry for the late update.

Luffy is now 16 years old, Mai is 12 years old and Hancock 22 years old. (Luffy was 11 before his birthday, etc…)

Now, for the original owners of the devil fruits: I'll give Ace probably the sun sun devil fruit as I want to have Ace a devil fruit. For Whitebeard I don't know at all, I mean I don't think exactly that Whitebeard need a devil fruit to be that powerful but as always I'll gladly hear your opinions. For Kuzan I'll probably give to him another logia devil fruit while I don't know yet if it'll exist Doflamingo in this story…

Yes of course I change the signature moves of Luffy and Mai as it can be only one Hiken no Ace!

Yes I know that the most will be complain about the fight with Mihawk and how Luffy was able to beat him but first: It was only a spar, second: Bloody Rose was a way better that Mihawk., third: Luffy and Rose is one entity so Luffy have all her powers and her knowledge and four: Guys it's a fanfiction…everything is possible.!

Well, that's all guys.

Until next time,

Have Fun and Take Care.!


	10. Last day on Amazon Lily

Five more years had passed from the day that Luffy left the island for his first trip and the spar with Mihawk. During this years many things had happen, few of them was very important and other not so much…

Flashback: Five years earlier

A week has passed from when Luffy and Hancock has return from their trip and today Makino gave Luffy a day off from the bar as she wanted to change the decoration in the bar. So Luffy start to hang out with Hancock while Mai continue her training with Sonia and Mary.

The two of them decide to go for a walk as it was something that both of them enjoyed to do.

"Luffy, the other day you ask me to tell you about my past remember?" Hancock asked as Luffy look at her and nod his head.

"When I was a little girl my sisters and I frequently go with the Kuja's to the sea, but one day…one day we're alone on the deck while the others prepared the lunch. A group of men showed from nowhere and before any of us can react and understand what happen they take us away…" Hancock said with a frown and sad voice.

"When I woke up I find myself into a cell alongside with my sisters…We…We're chained and…" Hancock try to said but the hard memories from all that she and her sisters witness start to come in the surface as she start to cry. Luffy seeing this immediately embrace her trying to comfort her.

"It's okay Hancock, Shush now. No one can harm you… I won't leave anyone and anything to harm you ever again!" Luffy said as Hancock buried her face to his neck and continue to cry and at the same time Luffy rub her back to calm her.

After some minutes Hancock calm down and look at Luffy with a gentle smile on her face.

"Luffy I…I was a slave for the nobles." Hancock said as she avert her gaze from Luffy embarrassment for her past, Luffy sigh and cup her face making her to look at him again.

"I figure that out, but I don't care. You're a wonderful person and you help me and Mai greatly from day one. So, I have a proposition for you." Luffy said as Hancock blush from what Luffy said.

"In a few years I'll leave from here and create my crew, I don't see myself really as a pirate but I hate the marines for their incompetence and I also don't want to join my gramps because despite his power he's still an idiot and I don't think I can endure his character." Luffy said as Hancock nod her head sad that her best friend will soon leave her.

"So, will you join me on this journey?" Luffy asked with a smirk as Hancock look at him with widen eyes not able to believe what she just heard.

"Lu…Luffy…" Hancock murmured.

"I can promise you three things. First: I'll always listen your opinion to anything and everything, second: I'll die before anyone and anything can touch you! And third: I'll destroy anyone who had harm you in the past!" Luffy said with serious tone and gaze that make Hancock to gasp.

"Luffy…I…I…" Hancock try to say but Luffy smirk and caress her cheek making Hancock to look at him and blush once more again.

"It's okay Hancock, I don't need to answer me now. Think about it and give me your answer when you're ready." Luffy said as Hancock smile and nod her head.

End of Flashback

Luffy through his work at Makino's bar as also from some trips that he take with the Kuja pirates he succeed to gather a very good amount of money to build his ship, as also materials and different designs with the help of the Kuja's of course as they all know that one day he'll leave the island to take his own path and they're gladly to help their little prince.

During all these years there isn't a person in the whole island who didn't come to like or to respect the little boy, all of them come to see him as they own and if sometime Luffy needed them the whole island will run to his aid to help him as they can…They also come to know that if something happen to them Luffy will also help them and destroy anyone who so much dare to threaten them. So both Luffy and Mai become an honorable member of the tribe despite that the boy had declare that had no intention to join them as part of the crew.

It was one day however that everyone want to erase from their memories…but at the same time that day show to all of them how precious can be one person.

Flashback: Three years earlier

The Kuja's has just return from another successful trip and everyone start to prepare a feast to celebrate the good trip and to welcome them back, Garp had also come to see his grandchildren's. Something that no one had expected was to appear admiral Monkey. D. Dragon too.

Despite that all of them knew that he is the father of both Mai and Luffy all of them start to take fighting stances the moment Dragon has appear knowing very well Luffy's feelings towards this man as also that the most of them didn't had a chance against him…but what the hell they'll die happily if Dragon try to do something to Luffy or Mai as both of them are one of they own and the Kuja's above all they always protect their family.

"Dragon what do you want here?!" Garp asked furious his son.

"What...Did you forget father that on this island they live my kids?" Dragon asked pouting and somewhat funny as he tilted his head at the side making everyone to sweat drop from his idiocy.

"Pa!" Mai said as she run towards her father and hug him leaving dumbfound a few of the marines that follow him on the land as they didn't know that the admiral was married let alone that he have kids.

" _Who is crazy enough to marry the admiral?_ " a marine soldier murmured to no one specific.

"Luffy will you not greet me?" Dragon asked with a frown annoying Luffy even more.

"Tsk, what do you want 'father' this time?" Luffy asked irritated making Dragon to pout.

"Oh come on Luffy…You know that it wasn't my fault for your…" " _ **Silence.!"**_ Luffy said with a dark and deep voice as a burst of Haoshoku from him silence Dragon making everyone to gulp and start to pale from the killing intend that Luffy radiated, a few unlucky soldiers has already lost their conscious while this whole time Dragon look at his son with widen eyes.

"Niisan…" Mai said as she start to approach slowly her brother scary for the first time in her life.

"Luffy I…" Dragon tried to said but his words succeed to only refuel Luffy's anger as now a red aura start to emit from him and a small crater start to create where he stands making all of them to fear for admiral's life even more and knocking out all the soldiers.

" _ **All of you will know her suffering.!**_ " Luffy said again with the same strange-foreign voice as if he wasn't Luffy anymore the one who stand in front of them and at the same time multiplying his power levels making everyone to cower in fear as for the first time Luffy, their own little prince look like a true demon from the pits of hell and not as the person that all of them knew and love. Even his own father who is an admiral start to take a few steps back didn't want to challenge this creature that now has taken the place of his son.

But after a few minutes as suddenly this power come to surface the same has disappear leaving Luffy to breathe hard and catch his chest at the place of the heart and soon enough losing his conscious making everyone to rush towards him worried.

"Niisan, Luffy, Son, Luffy-kun…" All of them said trying to wake up the boy.

"What's wrong with niisan gramps?" Mai asked Garp worried.

"I don't know Mai, but what we saw today wasn't normal." Garp said also worried.

"Bring Luffy to the palace and someone call Belladonna!" Hancock said as few of the Kuja's run to find Belladonna while Nea took Luffy and start heading towards the palace.

After a few minutes they reach the palace and put Luffy in Hancock's room for Belladonna and the rest of the doctors to exam him, they said to everyone to leave the room to exam Luffy and all of them comply despite their protests.

All of them were worried but the most worried of them was Mai, Hancock, Garp and Dragon who start to think that it was his fault.

"Don't worry, Luffy will be okay. After all he is my son! Hahahaha." Dragon said loudly as Garp and Hancock was ready to beat him into a bloody pulp but suddenly they see Mai to walk towards her father with her expression hidden by her hair.

"Mai?" Dragon said.

Mai look at her father with a sweet gaze but for some reason her gaze start to give the creep to the admiral.

"If something happen to _**MY**_ brother no one will leave alive this island." Mai stated with a sweet and innocent tone that make all of them to shiver and look the little girl with widen eyes.

No one has ever remember little sweet Mai angry or to threaten someone as she was always so carefree person, but they all start to realize how much Luffy mean to her to threaten not only her father but everyone's life here. Also the fact that she was so calm when she just threaten her father making all of them to fear her for some reason even more than Luffy.

After some minutes Belladonna exited the room and all of the rush towards her to know what's wrong with Luffy.

"He's fine he just need rest. He just pass out probably because of the extensive use of his Haoshoku" Belladonna said without wanting to reveal more details as everyone nod their heads except from Hancock and Garp.

"When can we see Luffy-kun?" Marguerite and Aphelandra asked.

"You can go in an hour, for now let him rest." Belladonna said as both girls nod their heads.

"Hancock I know that now it's not the time but I come here today because we have a proposition for you." Dragon said to her as she look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Because of your growing reputation as also for your powers the higher ups decide to invite you to join the Royal shichibukai." Dragon said to her and gives Hancock the letter as everyone gasp from what they just hear.

"Were either you decide to accept it or not is your decision, but know that if you decline the offer your bounty will double and it's nothing I can do to prevent that." Dragon continue to say as he start to walk away and towards his ship leaving the island.

End of Flashback

After this incident with Luffy Hancock become more close to him than ever as she start to worry about his health, Mai start to train even harder than before perfecting her sword skills as also improve her Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku haki, Aphelandra, Marguerite, Ran, Sweet Pea, Kikyo, Nerine, Pansy, Daisy and Rindo also improve their training and day by day become better and better.

Luffy with the help of the Kuja shipwrights was able to design and build a beautiful brig who can outrun every other ship but despite that the ship didn't lack some serious firepower. "Akiko" as Luffy named his ships was equipped with 40 twelve-pound canons (25 on the gun deck- 15 on the upper deck), 4 triple barreled bow chaser, 4 stern chaser, elite hull coated with sea stone to be able to resistance devastating amount of damage as also to be free from Sea Kings, elite rammer who can destroy any ship when she charge it, Fire barrels, Chain shot, Heavy shot and 4 swivel canons on the stern. Her hull was black and her sails silk gold. All in all it was an excellent ship and everyone was impressed by the result.

Today

The years has passed quickly and the time that Luffy was ready to leave the island to follow his own path has come, as he has promised when his little sister Mai become 17 he'll leave regardless if Mai follow him or not.

So this afternoon he start to pay a visit to some of his best friends leaving Mai and Hancock for last.

The first who visit is Aphelandra with Marguerite and Sweet pea who they're in the training area as always.

"Hello Aphelandra, Marguerite, Sweet pea. Can I talk you for a minute?" Luffy said/asked them as the three girls nod their heads happily.

"Sure Luffy-kun!" Aphelandra said with a smile on her face.

"As you know now that Mai is seventeen it's time for me to leave…So, I was curious if you want to join my crew." Luffy said with as bright smile as all of them look at him with widen eyes.

"Lu…" Marguerite murmured shocked as Luffy smirk.

"Of course I'll join you Luffy, you're one of my best friends after all!" Marguerite said happily as Luffy start to laugh.

"Me too Luffy-kun. Eh…I mean captain." Aphelandra said making Luffy to frown.

"Count me in too." Sweet pea also said.

"I'm happy to hear that girls, but please I don't want to hear you again to call me captain. My name is Luffy and that's that." Luffy said as the four of them start to laugh and the girls nod their heads.

"Luffy, when do you intent to leave?" Marguerite asked.

Luffy look at her and smile.

"Tomorrow morning we're set sail." Luffy said as he start to walk away to find the rest of his friends. The next in series was Ran, Kikyo, Rindo and Daisy that they also accepted his offer happily, next was Nerine with Pansy who also accept his offer despite the little time that they know and hangout with him.

Now it was time to receive an answer that he wait for a long time, it was the time of Hancock.

Luffy start to heading towards the palace with Nea as always at his side, he reach Hancock's room knocking the door.

"Come in" Hancock said as the door open and Luffy enter her room.

"Luffy.!" Hancock said excited as Luffy smile at her.

"Hancock do you have a minute?" Luffy asked as Hancock rush to him.

"Of course Luffy, I'll always have time for you." Hancock said blushing as Luffy nod his head and the two of them walk and sit on Hancock's bed.

"A few years back I asked you if you want to join me and since then I didn't bother you…But now it's time to receive your answer." Luffy said as Hancock look at him with widen eyes.

" _He still remember his proposition…I thought he had forgotten or that he had regret it since he never asked me again all this years. Seems that I was wrong once more again!"_ Hancock start to think as she smile a gentle smile to him.

"I'll follow you to the end of the world Luffy.!" Hancock said happily as Luffy hug her and kiss her on the lips making poor Hancock to blush and almost faint.

"Lu…Luffy…" Hancock mumbled as Luffy look at smile at her.

"What? I thought that you love me, but if you don't like it then I'll not do it again." Luffy said with a smirk as Hancock enter in a panic mode.

"No…nonononono. Of course I love you! But I thought…I thought that…" Hancock tried to say but clearly was out of words.

"Silly Hancock!" Luffy said as he hug her again kissing her forehead this time and leave the room leaving behind a very happy and a very very confused empress.

The only person that now remain is little sweet Mai who Luffy leave her for last. As he walk towards his room and is ready to knock the door the door suddenly opens knocking the poor Luffy on the floor.

"Niisannn.!" Mai said happily as Luffy rub his face and sigh while Mai tilted her head at the side oblivious about what just happen making both Luffy and Nea to sweat drop.

"Mai can we talk for a minute?" Luffy asked as Mai nod her head jumping as always to her brother for piggyback and as always Luffy do it as he can never resist her.

Both of them enter the room and fall on the ground laughing.

"Niisan." Mai said.

"Hm?!" Luffy said as he look at Mai.

"Can I come with you and join your crew?" Mai asked as Luffy look at her and laugh making his little sister to frown.

"It isn't funny." Mai said pouting as she stick out her tongue.

"It's not that Mai, I was coming to ask you exactly that…But as I see you beat me to." Luffy said smiling as the two of them look each other smiling.

"Oh by the way I'm the first mate." Mai said smiling as Luffy nod his head.

"Basically you'll share the position of the first mate with Hancock if you haven't any problem." Luffy said as Mai look at him with stars on her eyes.

"Oneesan will come too? YEAH!" Mai asked/said as she throw her fists in the air.

After some minutes the whole island has learned that Luffy with Mai and the others will leave tomorrow so they start to prepare a feast to fare well their favorite little princes and their princess. No one knew that also her favorite empress will join Luffy on his journey yet…As Hancock wanted to reveal this at the feast.

After some hours

The feast was at last ready and everyone on the island has come to celebrate and see Luffy with Mai, those two kids had rock their whole world teaching them everyday something new.

Luffy stand up and raise his glass to the air and everybody make silence to hear him.

"As you all know, tomorrow morning I'll leave the island to begin my journey. I want to thank all and each of you for all that you done for me and my sister all this years. I may leave my family behind but that don't mean that I'll forget you…If you ever need me I'll be there to fight by your side and bring hell to those who so much dare to threaten you!" Luffy said as all of them look him touched by his speech raising their glasses in the air too.

Now it was the turn of Hancock to speak as she also raise a glass in the air.

"As you all know from the moment that both Mai and Luffy come to this island all of us come to like and captured by their personalities sooner or later. Luffy teach me and many of us many things asking back nothing in return. As the years passed he become friends with everyone here and he always put his friends first and his own self last and that is something all of us adore above him. He is my best friend and the man I love, so from tomorrow I'll follow him at his journey. To Luffy and Mai.!" Hancock said leaving all of them dumbfounded except from Luffy and Mai who both of them smile at her.

Now it was the turn of Gloriosa to speak.

"I raise both of them as it was my own kids without any regret, both of them have very different characters but that means nothing as I love them both equally. If both of them need us the Kuja pirates will run to their aid without second thinking and we'll always be proud allies of them and I know that all of you feel the same. So to our children, To Luffy and Mai.!" Gloriosa said as she raise her glass in the air making everyone shout Luffy's and Mai's names.

The feast lasted several hours and everyone was happy and a little sad at the same time that the two kids who so much all of them love will leave tomorrow but they all know that those two kids will rock the world.

A/N: That's it guys, this chapter id officially finished.

Now Luffy is 21 years old, Mai 17 and Hancock 27.

Luffy's crew so far:

Captain: Luffy

First mate: Mai/Hancock.

Quartermaster: Kikyo.

Marksman: Rindo.

Tailor: Marguerite.

Chronicler: Nerine.

Pets: Salome and Nea.

The rest of the crew: Aphelandra, Sweet Pea, Daisy, Ran and Pansy.

Akiko means autumn.

Yes the ship is a mix of black pearl and jackdaw from assassin's creed IV.

For Luffy let's just say that we he's more than pissed bad things happen…but I'll explain what exactly happen after some more chapters. Also Mai show her claws for first time and let me tell you that when she gets angry and I mean really angry (something that it'll be rare she'll be more terrify than five Luffy's together.)

I hope to like the new chapter!

Well that's all guys.

As always,

Have Fun and Take Care.!


	11. The journey begins&The first clash

The morning come and Luffy with the others start to prepare to leave, in fact, the whole island has woke up early to say farewell to them. As Luffy and the others start to walk through the town and towards to the port they find there Garp to wait for them at the port smiling.

"Jii-chan" Mai exclaimed happily as she rushes towards him smiling.

"Hey, gramps. Did you come to see us off?" Luffy asked raising his eyebrow and smirking.

"Bwahahahaha! Of course, I would come to see my grandkids when they leave." Garp laughed just as loudly as ever making Mai giggle and at the same time passing a piece of paper to Luffy.

"You intend to travel to the four blues. Am I wrong?" Garp asked Luffy as the last look at the paper at his hands and then back to his gramps nodding his head.

"Well then, on this island, you'll find Rouge…I had to relocate her some years back…When you reach the island ask for Dadan." Garp said as Luffy nod his head while all the others look from Garp to Luffy with questioning eyes except from Makino who smiles.

All of them start to goodbye Luffy and the others as they start to board on Akiko.

"Um…Luffy, how will sail through the calm belt?" Hancock asked as Luffy turn around to look at her and smile.

"Well, my dearest Hancock I have it covered." Luffy said smiling as Hancock blush and enter love mode.

"Mai, could you please come here?" Luffy asked as Mai start to walk towards he brother.

Luffy reaches the helm and presses the button on the center of the steering wheel making two small platforms to appear from the floor as well three engines at the side and at the back of the ship.

"Niisan you're a genius!" Mai exclaimed with stars in her eyes making Luffy and all the others to smile.

"Hop to it and do what I do." Luffy said to his sister as she nods her head and goes to the platform.

"Alright girls, set the sails…raise the anchor… We're leaving!" Hancock exclaimed as the crew starts to do what their Hibe hime said.

Luffy starts to activate his mera-mera fruit as Mai start to do the same with her hie-hie fruit making the engines start and the ship to start moving.

"Where we're heading captain?" Kikyo asked making Luffy raise an eyebrow and look at her making Kikyo shake her head.

"Our destination is the Drum Island, then from there we'll head to East Blue." Luffy said as everyone nod their heads and set course for the winter island.

* * *

 _ **Time skip: Two weeks later.**_

* * *

During this time the crew has already get used each other and everything worked perfectly. Marguerite had maked the flag of the crew (who was a skull half on fire half on ice indicating Luffy's and Mai's powers. The crossbones was replaced by two snakes who indicated their home Amazon Lily) and Luffy maked a daily training schedule for all of them.

* * *

 _Flashback: One and a half week earlier._

* * *

It was a usual day, Luffy was napping on Nea having finished his training earlier, Hancock was at the helm with Kikyo and Mai was drawing something..?

Marguerite with Sweet Pea saw Mai and start walking towards her to see what their little sister was doing.

"Mai-chan what are you doing?" Marguerite asked intriguing.

Mai smiled and raised her piece of art prideful.

"Look Marguerite, this is our pirate flag!" Mai exclaimed happily making everyone to look at her 'piece of art' with widening eyes and to sweat drop.

"Ummm…" Sweet pea mumbled as she had no words to describe what she see in front of her.

"Isn't suppose a pirate flag to strike a terror to the foes heart?" Nerine asked tilting her head to the side.

Luffy who had opened his eyes to see what all the fuss was smirk seeing his little sister masterpiece.

"Sure it is, as also this flag…But for entirely different reasons…" Luffy said and murmured the last part as all of them look at him trying to hide their laughs while Mai as always tilted her head at the side clueless as ever.

"Let me see what I can do." Marguerite said as she starts to design the flag from the start.

* * *

 _End of flashback._

* * *

"We're approaching Drum Island." Luffy shout from the helm to his crew as the most of them was inside in the kitchen due to the snow, Luffy with Mai from the other hand didn't care at all about the cold weather.

The crew soon come out dressed in winter coats and all of them start to landing as Daisy drop the anchor.

"Yeah adventure!" Mai exclaimed happily throwing her fists in the air making at the same time all of them to smile fondly at her.

"Basically we're here to see if we can recruit a doctor as I had heard this island have the best doctors in the Grand Line…and to have a doctor on the ship is very essential." Luffy said as all of them nod their heads.

Luffy smirk and look at his sister while Mai starts to frown from what she just hear.

Luffy sighs and shook his head desperately.

"Well if we can have also some fun, then it's even better." Luffy said making Mai as always to launch herself to hug him

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou…You're the best niisan ever!" Mai said again and again like a broken record making all of them to laugh as the poor boy start to protest once more again.

After ten with fifteen minutes they reach a town called Bighorn and they start to search for someone to point them to someone in charge.

"Good morning ma'am." Luffy said bowing his head slightly.

"Good morning." A big woman with curly hair, brown coat and light red scarf said gently.

"You aren't from here, are you? My name is Maria. How I can help you?" The woman asked and introduce herself as all of them smile.

"No we aren't from here, my name is Luffy. I was wandering if is someone here who can speak with him/her to recruit a doctor as I know that your island have the best doctors in the entire Grand Line." Luffy said/asked not wanting to go in details that they're pirates actually.

Suddenly Maria look at Luffy with sadden expression, something that didn't go unnoticed by all of them.

"Is something matter ma'am… did we said something wrong?" Marguerite asked worried.

Maria sigh and look at them.

"Let's go somewhere more cozy and talk there, follow me." Maria said as Luffy nod his head and start to follow Maria.

She incited them into her house, it wasn't very big but it was warm and cozy. They sit down and Maria offered to them some warm chocolate and tea.

"You are partly right Luffy, yes this island have the best doctors…but all of them work…Wapol take all of them for himself to make sure that we'll follow him forever…a few doctors who dine to come with him either executed or banish from the island." Maria said making all of them to look at her with widen eyes.

"I see…" Luffy murmured clearly enough to be heard from Hancock.

"I'll kick his sorry ass to the next island!" Mai said angrily clearing not happy at all from what she just learn.

"Tell me something Maria, if this Wapol someday leave for some reason…the people will be happy again?" Luffy asked looking Maria as she widen her eyes.

"Wapol may be the king of this country but everyone here will be more than happy if he never returns back. He's a cruel ruler and nothing like his father was." Maria said just as Luffy and all of them nod their heads.

"Well from what I heard we have some trash to take out, let's go." Luffy said as all of them stand up with smiles on their faces.

"Wait…why are you doing this? Why do you care?!" Maria exclaimed surprised and all of them turn to look at Luffy.

Luffy looks at the sky and then back at her with a serious gaze.

"Because I hate trash like him more than anything. It doesn't matter to me if someone is a King or a simple villager, a high ranking marine or a low pirate, a simple mortal or the god himself…If this person take advantage of his position and make others suffer, this person will have to deal with me!" Luffy said with serious voice as his eyes darken making Maria and the rest of them to look him with awe.

"Where is the castle Maria-san?" Aphelandra asked.

"I'll lead you, it's time for this country to wake up…stand her ground and heal herself!" Maria exclaimed with passion as she exited the house with all of them only to find the villagers outside of her house with determine eyes.

"We heard what you said…It's time for all of us to take our country back!" a villager said.

"We are all with you Maria…And with you strangers. Enough is enough!" another villager exclaim as all of them raise their fists in the air making Luffy and his crew to smile and nod their heads.

All of them start to heading towards the mountain as the villagers said that they can use the Drum Trolley to reach the castle.

After twenty minutes they reach the Drum Trolley who it is shaped like mushroom cap, they start to board on it as someone villager start to peddling at the front like a bike.

"What is the strength of the army Wapol have?" Rindo asked.

"Hm…not much, but he and his two officers are strong, also there is Dalton who you mustn't hurt. He may be with him but always try to help us wherever he can." Maria explained to them as they nod their heads.

"So Luffy, what is the plan?" Hancock asked as Luffy put a finger to his chin.

"Rindo and Marguerite, I want you to find a high ground and cover us from there. You, me and Mai will charge Wapol and his officers…The rest of you take down the remaining soldiers." Luffy explained his plan to them.

After some minutes they reach the mountain and while Rindo with Marguerite leave to find a high ground as Luffy said the others start to heading towards the castle with the villagers.

"King Wapol come out, your days of tyrannic rule ends today!" a villager start to shout just as the guards start to approach them with not so friendly mood.

"What do you want here?!" a guard asked them with serious voice and gaze.

Mai launch towards him and punch him unconscious as the rest of them look at her.

"Oh shut up already!" Mai exclaimed. As she turn around look at her brothers and her crew and rise one eyebrow "What..? I was bore of talking!" Mai said as Hancock and the girls laugh while at the same time Luffy start to sweat drop and shaking his head.

More soldiers start to come out now was also Wapol with his officers.

"Mahahahahaha….Do you really think that you can go against me?!" Wapol asked laughing and mocking them.

"Whoever stands against me is traitor, as a consequence of that action you're all sentence to death!" Wapol continue to said as his army and his two officers start advancing towards the villagers and Luffy's crew.

Luffy and the rest of his crew just smirk as Kikyo, Nerine, Aphelandra, Sweet pea, Daisy, Ran and Pansy launch themselves at his army leaving Wapol and the other two for Luffy. Mai and Hancock.

The first fight didn't last long as the army was defeated with ease making Wapol to look at them with widen eyes and a little fear.

" _ **Kagero, Ice Ball, Mero Mero Mellow.**_ " Luffy, Mai, Hancock murmured as they attack at the same time at Wapol and his two officers freezing the one and petrify the other while Wapol burned from Luffy's attack.

The villagers look at them with awe for what they just did as the three of them turn around to look at them smiling.

Luffy starts to walk towards Wapol with Nea, Mai and Hancock at his side and the villagers behind him.

Wapol start to become conscious again slowly after Luffy's attack but as he see him to approach he start to take some steps back terrified.

Luffy stands in front of him with a serious gaze at his eyes.

"This country belongs to the people. Now leave, take your officers with you and never come back again. If I learn that you'll cause any trouble to this people I'll kill you!" Luffy said with serious tone and gaze making Wapol to nod his head frantically.

"We are finally free!" The villagers exclaimed happily with tears in their eyes making Mai to smile at them.

Suddenly an imposing man with slicked black hair and goatee kneel before them attract the interest of Luffy while the villagers gasp when they see him.

"I have no words to explain what it means for the people of this country what have you just done…I can only say thank you knowing that it isn't enough at all. So, thank you for freeing us from Wapol. Thank you!" The man said as the villagers murmured Dalton.

Mai look at the man with a little frown on her face cause dammit it…They're not heroes, they're pirates for goodness sake! So she walks towards the man and look him in the eyes with serious? Gaze.

"Don't bow, we're not the heroes here. The people of this island is the true heroes. They are the ones who suffered all this years not us." Mai exclaimed somewhat angry making Dalton and all the villagers to gasp and look at her with widen eyes.

"But…" Dalton and the rest of them tried to say.

"But nothing, Mai is right. We're pirates and we help you only because we had the power to do and you haven't. Also as I said earlier we're here to see if we can recruit a doctor…Wapol have all the doctors for himself so he was just an obstacle to our cause." Luffy explained as he put an arm to his sister's shoulder making her to nod her head and giggle.

"You're a pirates?" The villagers asked as they didn't believe what just heard.

Luffy and his crew just nod their heads.

"I only wished all pirates was just like you brat." An old woman with a pink design yellow line pants and white shirt with a pink cherry blossom said.

"Dr. Kureha." Dalton said as Luffy smirk while Mai's eyes stop on a tanuki? who is hiding behind the old woman leg…but from the wrong side but look at them with awe.

"Don't get me wrong, if I can help someone I'll help him. But I don't go out of my way to help him/her neither I'll lose my sleep over it." Luffy said smirking while Mai start to approach the old woman.

"Hello there.! My name is Mai, do you want to become friends?" Mai asked the little animal making it to look at her with widen eyes.

"Why…why do you want to become friends with me? I a monster!" The little animal said making Mai to look at him with stars in her eyes and attract the interest of Luffy also.

"Monster..? I don't see any monster anywhere here." Mai said tilted her head to the side making the little reindeer to gasp at her words.

Seeing this the little reindeer start to run away with Mai following him behind ask him to join their crew and making everybody else to laugh.

"Can she really cure his heart?!" Kureha asked loud enough to Luffy hear her and look at her with questioning eyes.

All of them start to heading inside the palace as Kureha start to tell the story of the little reindeer who his name is Chopper and he's actually a doctor.

After ten with fifteen minutes all of them was touched from the hard past of Chopper's and wanted to join their crew now even more than before.

Suddenly Chopper come inside and hide again behind Kureha trying to save himself from Mai making all of them to smile at him.

"Come on reindeer come with us, we'll have so much fun together and we'll travel to different places around the world!" Mai said to Chopper with a shining smile that can put the sun on shame.

"I'm…I'm a reindeer and I have hooves…I can't come with you. But…but if someday come here…I'll be happy to see you again…" Chopper try to said obvious touched from Mai's antics and the rest of them.

" _ **SHUT UP…LET'S GO!**_ " Mai exclaimed happily as Chopper burst into tears happy from the first time in his life after so many years.

* * *

 _Two hours later…_

* * *

It was now noon and the crew start to prepare to leave the island with what it seems their new doctor who Dr. Kureha start to hunt him with knives who appear from nowhere…

Luffy and his crew was at the port to board at their ship and the villagers come to thank and say good bye to them. Luffy go inside the cabin to take something and give it to Dalton.

"What is that?" Dalton asked intrigued.

"Look Dalton, I can see how the people look at you and I'm more than sure that you'll not repeat the mistakes of Wapol and you'll be an excellent King." Luffy said to him with a smile as Dalton look at him with widen eyes.

"This is our flag, if you want put this flag in your castle to indicate that from today on Drum Island will be under our protection and whoever dares to harm you will have to answer to me. Whatever you choose this island is under the protection of Hi& Aisu pirates." Luffy said as Dalton accept the flag gladly.

"We'll raise this flag Luffy from now on gladly!" Dalton said as all of them nod their heads smiling towards Luffy and his crew as from the castle start heard cannons and the sky start to fill with cherry blossom making the sky pink-violet and more beautiful than ever.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : That's it guys, this chapter is officially finished.

I hope to like it.!

Kagero: means Hit Haze and Luffy shot a stream of fire from his hand.

Ice Ball: Mai freezes his opponent with a giant sphere of ice from a distance.

Mero Mero Mellow: means Falling-Down Drunk Sweet Wind and Hancock forms a heart shape with her hands and launches a beam of the shape. Everyone with impure thought will be turned to stone instantly.

Hi&Aisu: means Fire and Ice, fitting don't you think?

All right guys, that's all for now.

Until next time,

Have Fun and Take Care.!


	12. Dawn Island&Memories of the past

The crew continues their journey with Chopper as the new addition towards the East Blue. Chopper slowly but steady start to get along with everyone onboard although he's still a little afraid of Salome and Nea, but he's very good friends with Mai, Marguerite, Aphelandra and Sweet pea.

* * *

 _ **Time skip three weeks**_

* * *

After three weeks they finally reach East Blue and they start heading towards Dawn Island as per Luffy's instructions. Akiko finally reaches the port of the island and the crew starts to landing.

They start to walk through the village that they identify it as Foosha, but before they can proceed any further an old man with oval glasses, simple clothes thick mustache and a goatee stands in front of them.

"Hello Ossan.!" Mai greet happily making everyone to smile.

"Is the ship that is at the port yours…Are you pirates?" The old man asked.

"Yes it is and yes we're, but we mean no harm to the village or to the people here." Luffy declares while the old man looks at him somewhat cautiously.

"Are you say the truth…That you don't mean any harm to us?" The old man asked suspiciously.

Luffy smiles and nods his head.

"As I said Ossan, no one of us mean any harm to any of you. I just need to find someone from here and we'll continue our journey." Luffy said to him as the old man nod his head.

"You're not from here…yet you're somehow familiar." The old man stated and murmured the last part but it was loud enough for Luffy and Mai to hear it and smirk.

"Ossan, do you by any mean know where I can find Dadan?" Luffy asked as the old man widen his eyes.

Luffy observed the panicked reaction from the old man and smile to him kindly.

"Relax Ossan, as I said we don't mean any harm to any of you. But I must find this Dadan to speak with him/her." Luffy explains as the old man start to calm down.

"So…you know?!" The old man asked somewhat careful just as Luffy smile and nod his head.

"Garp." Luffy simply said as the old man look at Luffy and Mai and smile..?

All of them look at the old man with questioning eyes except Luffy who knows that the man connects the dots.

The old man starts to laugh making them look each other and then at Luffy who just chuckle.

"Come on, I'll show you the way. By the way, how is the old man?" The old man said/asked smiling.

"As senile as ever…but something tells me that you know that already!" Luffy simply said making the old man laugh even harder leading the way.

"Luffy…" Hancock said as Luffy turn his head back and smile.

"This island is Garp's birthplace." Luffy explained as Hancock and the rest of them look at him intrigued.

After thirty minutes or so and also after they cross a jungle they reach a place that the old man who identifies himself as Woop Slap (and the mayor of Foosha village) call it Mountain Colubo and it's the base of Dadan's.

"Oi Dadan, you have guests!" Woop Slap shouts as the door open from what it seems a big enough hide out to reveal a tall woman with long orange curly hair and big masculine face making everyone wonder if the person who stands in front of them is he or she.

"Why do you shout Whoop Slap and what do you want?" the woman asked somewhat irritated.

"Excuse me ma'am are you Dadan?" Luffy asked walking towards her making both Woop Slap and Dadan to look at him with widening eyes and laugh.

"We're mountain bandits brat so cut the crap, what do you want?" Dadan said/asked making Luffy chuckle.

"Fair enough, I'm here to speak with Rouge…and you start to panic Garp sent me." Luffy said as Dadan looks at him with wide eyes and surprised.

"So…you're an acquaintance of the crazy man?" Dadan asked as both Luffy and Mai smile.

"He's our jii-chan." Mai exclaimed making Dadan to gasp and sweat drop.

"Who are you and don't lie to me! There is no way you two to be the grandkids of this crazy old man…You're way too normal to be his grandkids.!" Dadan exclaimed narrowing her eyes making all of them Woop Slap included to start laughing.

"True, but his really our grandfather. As to why we're normal is because we're raised by our mother." Luffy explained making Dadan and the old man to look at both Luffy and Mai with a gentle smile.

"How is Rose? God how many years I have to see her?!" Woop Slap asked with a gentle tone.

The moment the old man finish his sentence both Luffy's and Mai's smile disappear while the others start to look at them with pained and worried expressions that didn't go unnoticed by either Dadan or the old man.

"She's dead." Luffy said lowering his head somewhat shamed as Hancock walk towards him and put a hand on his shoulder just as both Dadan and the old man look at him with widening eyes and gasp.

No one of them said anything or asked anything as it was obviously clear that it is still hard for Luffy to explain what happened, so neither Dadan nor Woop Slap asked any details about Rose's death.

"Come on brat, Rouge is inside." Dadan said as she invited them into her house.

As they entered the house they see many people who look at them somewhat skeptically and with a little hint of fear?

Dadan stops in front of a room and knocks the door waiting for an answer, when the door opens a beautiful slender woman with long wavy strawberry-blond hair, a pink hibiscus flower in her hair and warm brown eyes appear.

"How can I help you Dadan-san?" The woman asked with a gentle tone.

Dadan shows her Luffy and his crew as both Luffy and Mai walks towards her.

As always before anyone can say anything or even Dadan can explain Mai look at the woman with stars in her eyes.

"Wow, you're very beautiful!" Mai exclaimed making Rouge to blush and everyone except Luffy and his crew to sweat drop.

"Thank you very much sweetheart, you're very polite and very beautiful too." Rouge said with gentle tone smiling with a soft and warm smile.

"The brat there wanted to speak with you Rouge, they're Garp's grandkids." Dadan explained making Rouge nod her head but as she does that her eyes stop to the sword that Luffy is carrying.

"Let's go to the sitting room to speak more comfortably." Rouge said as Luffy and the rest followed her.

"Ms. Rouge I learned that you were friends with our mom as also with Makino." Luffy said as Rouge smile and nod her head.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Baterilla a few years back**_

* * *

It was a sunny and warm day as both Rose and Makino relaxed as well as trying to settle at the new island that their journey lead them.

Makino had already somewhat settled with her bar but Rose strangled as she couldn't ease her boredom and her thirst for battle, she was already one of the best swordswoman in the world having trained by the best teachers.

So she decides to take a walk to see if she can find something interest to do.

She starts to walk through the town for hours and hours without to realize how much time has passed or what time is, but something inside tells her to continue without to know the reason…

But on the other hand, she always follows her instincts than the logic.

As she continue to walk she reach an alley and she starts to hear screams from it, so she starts to run with a satisfied and somewhat evil grin on her face thinking that maybe she can finally ease her thirst for battle.

Reaching the spot that she heard the scream she finds a bunch of punks to bother a young girl, so without thinking for a second she unsheathes her sword and launches herself towards them.

The battle didn't last long as they were nothing compare to her, some simple lowlife punks buy at least she reduced her thirst and saved the poor girl.

"Th…Thank you for…for saving me." The girl said to her as she smiles at her and nods her head.

"It's okay, did they hurt you?" Rose asked the girl who shakes her head negatively.

"Good, that's good." Rose said smiling helping the girl to stand up.

"My name is Rouge, how can I thank you miss..?" The young girl asked smiling.

"Rose, my name is Rose. And there isn't a reason to thank me Rouge." Rose said putting a hand on Rouge shoulder.

"Please, Rose-san I insist. Let's go to buy you a drink to the new bar that had open recently, I heard that it's an amazing place." Rouge suggest making Rose smile at the irony but nevertheless she nods her head and start to walk towards Makino's bar.

After some minutes, they reach the bar and they sit at the bar bench just as Makino return back from taking an order, she looks at Rose and giggle.

"Can I offer you something?" Makino asked Rouge as the first smile mischievous towards Rose making her mumble something under her breath.

"A tea would be nice, what do you want Rose-san?" Rouge asked Rose but before Rose can answer Makino has already brought her a glass of her favorite wine giggling.

As Rouge put out some money to pay for her tea and for Rose's wine Makino shook her head negatively smiling.

"Now, now. No payment allowed amongst friends! You see, you're Rose friend and Rose is my best friend so that make us friends too." Makino stated making Rouge smile and nod her head happily.

Who knew that the day who started so bad and blue will evolve to something so good and happy?!

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"You're the kids of Rose-san." Rouge state as both Luffy and Mai nod their heads.

"You know, I have also two sons that are little older than you and something tells me that the four of you can become great friends." Rouge said as Mai look at her smiling while Luffy looks intrigued.

They continue their conversation for some hour talking mostly about the past and the time Rouge was at Baterilla with Rose and Makino. Luffy told her that Rose is dead making Rouge to look at him and Mai with a sad expression, they talked also about Rouge's sons who his name is Ace and Sabo and both of them are apparently also pirates.

This information makes everyone interest, especially Mai who find it super and Luffy who was interest about what kind of men Ace and Sabo are.

"I think it's time to leave and continue our journey." Luffy suggests as all of them nod their heads and start to stand up.

They exited the house but before the start to head towards the port Luffy put out a piece of paper and gives it to Rouge.

"This is my number. If you or anyone from this island need anything don't hesitate to call me!" Luffy said to her as Rouge smile and nod her head while Luffy and his crew farewell her and start to walk away with Wood Slap.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : That's it guys, this chapter is officially over.

I hope to like it!

Originally I didn't plan to devote an entire chapter at Dawn island, I wanted just to meet Rouge and continue their way…But I believe that it worth it as we can see a little more of Rose's past and how they meet.

Well, in the next chapter will find Zoro and maybe Coby with someone else…

If any of you want and have time check my good friend's story _**Monkey D Luffia: Queen of the Sea & the Sky **_by **:** _ **DemonicWhispers** _ as also another good story _**For Better or For Worse**_ by: **_Syluk_**

All right guys, that's all for now.

Until next time,

Have Fun and Take Care.!


	13. Saving Coby& The two swordsmans

The crew continues their journey leaving Dawn Island and as Rouge said to them they start heading towards Shells Town.

As always Luffy was at the helm steering the ship with Hancock and Kikyo at his side while Mai played with Chopper and Nea, while they continue to their route Mai stands up and walk to the railing drawing the attention of the crew.

Luffy leaves the helm to Kikyo and goes to Mai to see what draw her attention.

"Niisan, we must go there." Mai suggest pointing to a direction.

Luffy looks at the direction that his sister pointing and nod his head.

"Aye, I feel it too." Luffy said.

"Kikyo, steer the ship towards this direction. Girls, Chopper prepare for fight." Luffy declare as all of them nod their heads and take positions.

After some minutes, they reach the point who Mai was pointing to see a pirate ship to leave a cruise ship just after they finish their attack and Luffy said Kikyo to take them towards the pirate ship.

Before Luffy can say anything else the pirate ship start to attack their ship with their canons.

"Daisy, Sweet pea, Aphelandra, Ran, Pansy target their helm. Do not sink it, just immobilize it!" Luffy order them as each of them take their places at the canons.

The five of them succeeded to disable the steering system of the enemy ship at the same time as Kikyo steer their ship towards the enemy.

"Mai, Hancock with me. The rest of you go to the cruise ship to see if anyone needs any medical care." Luffy suggests as he with his sister, Hancock, Salome and Nea start to board the enemy ship.

As they board the ship they find the enemies crew to wait them into fighting stances.

Luffy see that and smirk as both Hancock and Mai look at him.

"Now tell me, who of you was stupid enough to attack **my** ship?" Luffy asked with serious voice and narrow gaze that sent shivers down the enemy's crew.

No one dared to speak as all of them start to think that maybe…perhaps… mustn't attack this man and his crew, they start to sweat drop now clearly fearing for their lives.

…Well almost all of them except from a tall obese woman with long wavy black hair and freckles on her cheeks who holds an iron mace that just exited the cabin.

"Who are you brats to dare attack my ship?" She asked irritated and clearly clueless to who is dealing with.

"E…who is this ugly hag?" Mai asks making the crew to go pale, Luffy to sweat drop but for different reason and Hancock to laugh.

" **COBYYYYYYYY** " The woman shout and a small chubby boy with pink hair and round-frame glasses appear.

"Ye…yes Alvida-sama." The small boy utter.

"Coby, who is the most beautiful woman in the seas?" Alvida asked making Hancock's eyes to twitch and Luffy to start to sweat drop as he knew what is coming.

True to his feelings Mai turn her head towards Hancock with stars in her eyes.

"Wow oneesan is known for her beauty even in this sea!" Mai exclaim with her fists in the air making Hancock to blush and giggle, Luffy to shake his head and Alvida to growl.

" **COBYYY. WHO IS THE MOST BEAYTIFUL WOMAN IN THE SEAS?!** " Alvida asked again making the poor boy to cower in fear who didn't go unnoticed by either Mai or Luffy.

"Hey coward, what are you doing with this ugly hag? Are you a pirate?" Mai asked making Luffy to scowl her for her manners.

"I…I was intended to board on a ship for a fishing trip… but I board by mistake to Alvida's-sama ship instead." Coby explained sad as Alvida and Mai start to laugh but for entirely different reasons.

"Why don't you leave then?" Luffy asked intrigued.

"That's…That's impossible. Alvida-sama will kill me!" Coby reply maniacally as he shake his head frantically.

Both Luffy and Mai sigh.

"So you're both coward and stupid then?!" Mai express as Coby lower his head ready to cry.

"Nininini, I like you. Ok let's free you Coby!" Mai exclaim making Coby to look at her with widen eyes.

"Hey! Ugly hag, free Coby or I'll sent you fly." Mai said to Alvida making her mad and to growl.

" **DIE YOU BRA** …" Alvida said but before she can finish her sentence Mai kick her in her guts sending Alvida flying.

As she turns she scratch her back of her head and look at his brother.

"Sorry niisan, but she started to give me on my nerves with all that shouting." Mai convey somewhat embarrassing as Luffy shook his head.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING TO HIM?!" The crew shout clearly frustrated.

Mai look at them making all of them to cringle.

"Well Luffy-niisan has said to me that is rude to interrupt someone when she/he speaks." Mai stated nonchalantly making all of them to sweat drop.

" _What's the matter with that girl?!_ " All of them start to thought.

"Ok Coby, if you want you can come with us. We're heading towards Shell Town." Luffy suggest as Coby nod his head happily that he's finally free.

As they start walk towards the railing Luffy's crew start to appear with Akiko and the five of them start to board the ship.

Coby look at the ship and at the crew with awe.

"Did you find any problems on the cruise ship?" Luffy asked them.

"Nah, no problem Luffy. There was some injured people but Chopper treat them." Marguerite explained making Luffy to nods his head and Chopper to dance happily from the praise.

"Praising me didn't make me happy you bastard." Chopper said making everybody laugh except from Coby who look at him with widen eyes and start to freak out.

" **HOW CAN IT TALK?!** " Coby asked clearly frustrated while Mai clobber him on the head and Chopper starts to yell at him.

Luffy smiles at this and walks towards Coby trying to calm the poor boy.

"First: It's not it…It's he. Second: His name is Chopper and Third: He is a reindeer who has eat a devil fruit, he's also our doctor." Luffy explain to Coby who look at him with widen eyes.

"Luffy-san, you're pirates right?" Coby asked after some minutes.

"Yes, Coby." Luffy replies to him.

"What is your dream?" Coby asked again.

"Well Coby, I'm in search of someone. My dream is to become one of the Yonko." Luffy said to him as Coby looks at him with questioning eyes making Luffy to sigh.

"Yonko is the four emperors of the seas Coby, the only person who have more power that those people in the sea is the Pirate King." Luffy explain to him making the small boy look at him with awe.

"Do…do you believe that…that if I work hard that I can do it Luffy-san?" Coby asked making Luffy rise one eyebrow.

"What is your dream, Coby?" Mai asked him.

"My dream…my dream is to become a marine!" Coby stated somewhat embarrassment.

Luffy and the crew smile at that.

"How will know? Everything is possible as long as you follow your heart and your dreams." Hancock said to him with a smile on her face making Coby gasp.

* * *

 _Time skip: Two hours later_

* * *

Luffy and the crew reach the port and they start to landing.

They walk through the town and stop in front of a bar and decide to enter to have some snacks and maybe drink something as the temperature is very hot today.

As they enter the bar the people look at them somewhat careful but the most of them the men specifically start to drool all over the place when they notice Hancock and the rest of the girls making most of them disgusted and one of the crew to look at them with narrow gaze that freeze them at the spot and dropping the temperature in the room many levels.

Luffy with the rest of them sits at the bar stance ordering a vintage wine and something to eat.

"Say Coby, what do you know about this town?" Luffy asked.

"Well Luffy-san, this town has a marine base who is running by Captain Morgan, also I heard some days earlier that he cough the pirate hunter Zoro." Coby mention as Luffy nods his head.

"Coby, who is this Zoro guy?" Mai asked him.

Luffy observes that the people around nearly jumps when the names of either Zoro or Morgan mentioned, he can clearly understand why this happening with the pirate hunter…but to see people react the same if not worse at the name of a marine doesn't like it at all.

"Zoro is a famous pirate hunter in this sea, there are rumors that is a demon inside of a man body. He is very dangerous." Coby explain but Luffy and the others just smirk.

"Niisan." Mai said as Luffy look at her and nods her to continue.

"Let's go see this Zoro in person." Mai suggests as Luffy shrug.

"Luffy, do you want any help?" Rindo asks.

"Nah, it's ok Rindo. We'll be back soon." Luffy said as she nods her head.

Luffy with Mai, Coby and Nea start to exit the bar as Hancock stand up and decide to follow them also.

As they reach the marine base they start to climb a wall with the help of Salome and Nea to see better inside the base. What they see makes Luffy, Mai and Hancock angry.

At the center of the vase two people are tied to a posts, but before they can do anything they see a small girl to climb the gate and to walk towards the two people.

"Luffy-san, Mai-san, Hancock-san please help her she'll be killed." Coby begs them worried for the little girl's safety.

"Oniisan…Oneesan I had make this for you because you must be hungry." The little girl said as she reveals

"Beat it kid, do you have death wish or something?!" The man who was tied to the post asked the little girl.

"Shut up you brute." The girl who is beside him also tied exclaim making the man's eyes twitch from annoyance.

"But he's right you know, it isn't safe for you to be here. If someone find you then you'll be in trouble." The young woman continue to say to the little girl.

Before anyone of them can say anything else a light-blond skinny arrogant punk with two soldiers appear.

"Tsk…tsk…tsk. How many times have I said you Zoro to not pick on little kids?" The blonde asked.

"And you, what are you doing here? Didn't I said that if I see you again trying to feed him I'll have you execute?!" The punk continue to say as he turn his gaze to the little girl earning a growl for both Zoro and the young woman as also from Luffy, Mai and Hancock.

"You two take the brat…" The punk started to say but before he could finish his sentence a low-powered wave of Haoshoku make him unconscious startling the two prisoners as also the two guards.

"Coby stay here!" Luffy said to him as he nods his head while Luffy with Mai, Hancock, Salome and Nea jump the wall and land inside the base.

"Wh…who are you?!" The guards asked somewhat threatening.

" _ **Silence.!**_ Take that punk out of my sight… _ **Now!**_ " Luffy told them without leaving any room for an argument just as both the guards gulp and nods their heads frantically taking with them the boy.

Zoro, the young woman and the little girl look at the new people with awe.

Luffy starts to walk towards the little girl and kneel on one knee in front of her.

"Are you alright sweet heart? They didn't heart you right?!" Luffy asked the little girl with a gentle tone as she shook his head negatively.

"Good!" Luffy said.

"Outside is a boy with pink hair named Coby, he'll escort you home." Mai said to the girl.

"I made this for Oniisan and Oneesan, please give it to them." The little girl said as Mai nods her head.

The little girl starts to walk away as the three of them start to look at the two prisoners.

The man is a muscular with lightly tanned skin and green hair? While the young woman has dark brown eyes, dark blue that reach her shoulder and wears rectangular red frame glasses.

"Thank you for saved the little girl from that little-punk." The young woman said to them as Luffy smiled.

He took the box and start walking towards them to feed them as the little girl asked.

"You'll get in trouble for what you did earlier." The man said making Luffy, Mai and Hancock to smirk.

"This punk is nothing more than an ant. After all East Blue _**Is the weakest sea from all.!"**_ Hancock declares making the two of them to look at her with questioning eyes.

"Why are you arrested and what are your dreams?" Mai and Luffy asked.

"E? Why would I tell you? It's none your business anyway." Zoro said making the young woman to frown.

"Shut up you brute.! Gosh…you're unbearable from times to times." The young woman exclaimed clearly annoyed.

"Sorry for this brute, my name is Tashigi by the way." The young woman said earning a growl form the Zoro.

"Thank you for feeding, Zoro kill the pet of Helmeppo when it got loose and start attacking the local bar, because of this the little punk blackmail him that if he didn't give himself in then he'll execute the bar owners. I state that this wasn't fair and because of that he also arrest me…and my dream is to become one of the best swordswoman in the world!" The young woman said/reveal somewhat embarrassed clearly waiting for someone to laugh at her, what she didn't expect is the people in front of her to look at her with a satisfying smile.

Mai looks at her brother with a mischievous smile that makes Tashigi and Zoro to sweat drop a little.

"So what do you say niisan?" Mai asked grinning from ear to ear.

"I like them and as sure as hell I won't let a little brat execute them because he's spoiled." Luffy conveys making the two of them to look at him with widening eyes.

"You said that you're a swordswoman, where is your sword?" Luffy asked.

"That little shit had taken our swords as trophies. I use three of them but I mostly care about my white sword." Zoro replied as Luffy nods his head.

Before anything else can say Luffy with Mai slash the ropes that Zoro and Tashigi where tied making both of them blink as they didn't even see them move.

"Wha…What is this? When did you even move?!" Both of them asked dumbfounded and with awe.

"I can leave you tied there immobilize while I go to take your swords, Can I?!" Luffy asked them smirking.

"Mai, Hancock stay here and protect them. I'll go to take their swords." Luffy stated as both of them nods their heads.

"Is he serious?" Zoro asked just as Luffy start to walk towards the marine base.

Both Mai and Hancock giggle.

"Of course, niisan is very strong!" Mai stated.

"Also he **IS** the best swordsman in the world and as I said before this _**IS**_ the weakest sea of all.!" Hancock added making both Zoro and Tashigi to look at her with questioning eyes.

"You said this again before, so I assume that you're not from here?" Tashigi estimated/asked making both Hancock and Mai to nods their heads.

"We're from Amazon Lily, an island inside the Calm Belt at the Grand Line." Hancock revealed making them look at them with widen eyes and to gasp.

* * *

 _Meanwhile: Inside the Marine Base_

* * *

Luffy starts to run around the base trying to find Tashigi's and Zoro's swords.

"Halt there!" a marine shout but Luffy continues his search without giving a damn about him.

In the Captains office

Helmeppo knocks the door waiting for his father to answer.

"Come in!" Someone answer from inside the room.

Helmeppo opens the door and enters the room running towards his father.

"Father someone freed the two prisoners." He said as the marine captain and his father stand up and start to yell that the he's surrounding by traitors.

Both of them bold out of the room and start heading outside with a unit of marines.

* * *

 _Outside: With Mai and the others_

* * *

"They coming, prepare to fight!" Mai and Hancock said at the same time giggling and leaving the other two to sweat drop and with questioning eyes.

* * *

 _Inside the base: With Luffy_

* * *

After searching almost any room Luffy sees a door with the name of the punk on it and he enters the room, what he see make him to wonder if the punk is actual a girl or a boy with all the pink in the walls and the hearts.

He decide to shrug it as he start to search the room for the swords and he finally see them in a corner, he take it but as he look from the window he sees that a marine unit is there pointing their gun towards Mai, Hancock, Tashigi and Zoro.

So he jumps from the window unsheathing his sword at the same time.

" **FIRE!** " the marine captain ordered.

" _I can't die here…Not this and not before I fulfill my oath….DAMNIT!_ " Zoro though as he looks at the scene in front of him panicked.

" _This is not Justice…If this is how the Marines work then I don't won't to have anything with them…I can't die yet_!" Tashigi though clearly pissed from this corrupt marines.

" _UH-OH…These idiots just made the biggest mistake in the world. Nobody shoots Mai and leave to tell the tale from Luffy!_ " Hancock though with a smile as she feels Luffy's arrival and his dark mood.

Before anyone can even blink the bullets cut in half and Luffy land in front of them leaving the marines and Zoro with Tashigi dumbfounded and with their jaws on the floor.

"Your swords." Luffy said giving the swords back to Tashigi and Zoro but without his gaze to leave the marines.

" _ **Now, who was stupid enough to attack my baby sister, Hancock and my friends?!**_ " Luffy asked with a low and dangerous voice that make all of the pale and sent shivers to everyone's spines.

"Captain we can't kill him he's monster." A soldier shout frantically making Morgan even more furious.

"I'm surrounding by cowards and traitors. All of you who are afraid I command you to shoot yourself!" Morgan shout as the marines look at him with widen eyes ready to do what he said.

Before anyone can say or do anything Mai sent a low-powered Haoshoku making the most of them to lose their conscious and to fell on the floor.

"What is that?" Zoro asked but Luffy nods him that they'll talk later.

" _That brat must have a devil fruit…I see, well it's nothing for someone grate as me!_ " Morgan starts to though as arrogant as ever.

"Niisan can I play with him?" Mai asked Luffy smiling as the other two look at the girl like she's crazy.

"Sure Mai, he's all yours!" Luffy tells he smiling.

Mai starts to walk towards Morgan without a care in the world.

"Wait Luffy-san, I know that either of are from here and I can see that the three of you are powerful…But he's a Marine Captain you know!" Tashigi protested somewhat worry about Mai.

Luffy just smiles at her and nods her to see the show.

"Don't get cocky little girl, someone like you can never defeat me even if you have a devil fruit." Morgan exclaim cockily as ever making Luffy to shake his head. Really the stupidity must have limits some time.

Mai just titled her head on the side with questioning eyes.

"Hey Ossan, how do you know that I have a devil fruit if I haven't even used it? Are you a psychic?!" Mai asked him with stars in her eyes making everybody sweat drop except from Hancock who find this amusement.

"DIE YOU PEST!" Morgan yell rising his ax to strike Mai only for her to avoid it with ease.

He starts to swing it left and right furiously for some minutes without even to scratch her once making a fool of himself, of course, all this time.

"I'm bored Ossan" Mai exclaim frowning.

" _ **Windshift**_ " Mai murmured as she launches a wave with her sword in towards Morgan slashing him in the torso and appearing behind him instantly making both Zoro and Tashigi to gasp.

"It's over…?"Captain Morgan defeated..?" CAPTAIN MORGAN DEFEATED! WE' RE FINALLY FREE!" The remaining soldiers start to shout happily.

"What are you people?" Both Zoro and Tashigi asked dumbfounded making the three of them to smile.

"Tsk, Morgan was nothing." Hancock said nonchalantly making all of them to nod their head.

Before anything else can said Zoro and Tashigi fall on the ground clearly exhausted and hungry, Luffy and Nea take both of them and start heading towards the bar.

After some minutes they reach the bar and order food for both of them as Coby asked them what happen clearly worried about them, Luffy start to explain for some minutes who they defeated the Marine captain as the people inside the bar start to party from the news they just hear.

"Onee-chan and Onii-chan are very strong!" the little girl name Rika said smiling as Luffy pat her in the head also smiling.

"Luffy I own you, Mai and Hancock my life and my honor as a swordsman can't allow me to pass without to pay you back. So, tell me what can I do to repay you?" Zoro asked as he put down his glass of shake.

Luffy looks at him and smile.

"What is your dream Zoro?" Luffy asked him as something tells him that this man in front of him isn't an ordinary man.

"My dream is to become the best swordsman in the world!" Zoro replies to him with passion and fire in his eyes.

Luffy smiles warmly at this but before he can reply Mai look at Zoro with a raised eyebrow.

"So, you want to surpass and take the title of my niisan?" Mai asked confused but always smiling as Zoro and the rest of the people there look at her with somewhat disbelief making Luffy and his crew who knows better to smile at this.

"What do you mean by that Mai-san?" Tashigi asked intriguing.

" _This is the second time that they said that Luffy is the best swordsman in the world…I know for a fact that the man who holds the title is named Hawkeye Mihawk. What is happening here…Yes the boy is strong and I can say that he's better swordsman than me…But this boy really take the title from this man when I was in there?!_ " Zoro start to though while both Luffy and Hancock look at him smiling.

"Well this is an excellent dream Zoro and I believe that one day you'll succeed it. I don't want anything from you, I free you and Tashigi because that was the right thing to do." Luffy said making Zoro to smirk and Tashigi to smile and bow her head.

"If both of you want to become better and stronger then join my crew! Either way whatever decide to do we're cool!" Luffy continue to say as both Tashigi and Zoro nod their heads.

As they continue to eat and drink the door of the bar opens to reveal a marine officer.

"Excuse me, I am Commander Ripper. Are you a pirates?" He asked with slightly worried voice.

"Yes, that we're." Luffy reply.

The commander sigh at this answer as he didn't like at all what he must say next.

"I know that you freed and saved us from Captain Morgan and for that you have our thanks…" Ripper start to say as Luffy raise a hand to stop him.

"You don't have to continue, we must leave." Luffy continue what the man wanted to say as he solemnly nods his head while the people there start to protest.

"Unfortunately we must ask you to leave, as thank you we don't report what happen here today." The commander continue to say as Luffy nods to the others to follow him.

"Oh yes, before I forgot this. This boy there wants to become a marine. Call admiral Dragon and tell him that Mai said to take him and train him personally." Mai said to the commander leaving him with widen eyes.

"Ho…How do you know admiral Monkey. D. Dragon?" The commander asked disbelieving how a pirate have relationships with an admiral.

Mai just tilted her head on the side with questioning eyes.

"Are you stupid or something? How I can't know my own father?!" Mai asked/stated leaving all of them in there except from Luffy and his crew dumpfounded.

" _ **YOU ARE THE KIDS OF THE ADMIRAL MONKEY. D. DRAGON?!"**_ All of them shout with widen eyes as Mai and the rest just shrug it.

"Whatever, it's time to go." Luffy said nonchalantly as the crew with Zoro and Tashigi exited the bar.

As they reach the port Zoro and Tashigi start to look with awe Akiko while Luffy look at both of them.

"So Zoro…Tashigi what did you decide?" Luffy asked them smiling.

"I'll follow you Luffy-san, Eh I mean captain!" Tashigi said but Luffy raise his hand to stop her.

"Tashigi, my name is Luffy and that you'll call me! I hate formalities." Luffy said to her making Tashigi to wonder what king of pirate captain hates to call him captain.

"Alright, I'll follow you Luffy. But if you do something to make me abandon my dream you'll answer to me personally!" Zoro said as Luffy smirk satisfied.

"All right then welcome aboard.!" Luffy and Mai exclaimed both happily.

As they start to sail away Coby with the marines and few town people appear at the docks.

"LUFFY-SAN, MAI-SAN, HANCOCK-SAN…ALL OF YOU. I'LL NEVER FORGET WHAT YOU DID FOR ME!" Coby shout with tears in his eyes.

"BECOME STRONGER COBY!WHEN WE MEET AGAIN WE'LL FIGHT TO THE TOP!" Mai exclaimed happily as all of them smile at this scene.

"Boy you have some very good friends." Commander Riper said to him.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ That's it guys, this chapter is officially over.

I hope to like it.

Generally I like Tashigi as a person and as a character so I wanted to add them to the crew as I strongly believe that Tashigi's character allows her to be both Marine and Pirate. She's not a corrupt marine and she could many times in the past to catch the straw-hat pirates or even kill them (e.g Alabasta when all of them where weakened from the fights but she didn't do it.) I believe also that as a pirate can be good as she have inside her strong sense of justice so I think why not?

Next episode we'll meet Nami.

All right guys, that's all for now.

As always,

Take Care and Have Fun.!


	14. An annoying clown & a navigator?

Our heroes continue their journey leaving Shell Town and most important having acquire two more crewmates.

"So Luffy, where are we heading now?" Zoro asked intrigued.

"Well to be precise I don't actually know very well the East Blue Zoro, but from what I see the next island is Orange Island." Luffy responds as he looks at the map that Rouge give to him.

"Luffy." Zoro said again.

"Hm?" Luffy looks at him.

"Is it true that you're the best swordsman in the world?" Zoro asked making all of them to smile.

"A, it's true." Luffy responds him nonchalantly.

"Then why I never heard you and why you haven't HIS title?" Zoro asked again.

"You haven't heard me before because I never wanted someone to know me, also the title Mihawk upholds was never his!" Luffy stated simply making all of them to smile and leaving Zoro and Tashigi confused.

"What do you mean Luffy?" Tashigi asked but Luffy just smiles at her.

"Then fight me!" Zoro demand as he start to unsheathe his swords.

Luffy look at him and smirk while Tashigi looked at Zoro somewhat irritated.

"No." Luffy simply respond leaving all of them dumfounded as Luffy never denied before a friend or an enemy a match.

"W…what? _**WHY NOT?!**_ " Zoro asked dumbfounded and furious.

"For three reasons. First: As you are now…you're too weak, Second: You must win first Aphelandra or someone else from the girls before you move to the next level, Third: If you win them then you must win Mihawk before you fight me or my sister!" Luffy stated confusing Zoro and making him even more furious.

"Oi, I don't want to fight Zoro! Zoro is my friend." Mai respond frowning leaving all of them to sweat drop.

Having enough and clearly without thinking clearly Zoro start to charge towards Luffy with the intention to slice him but unfortunately for him Luffy simply put out a dagger from his vest and simply freeze Zoro attack in place.

"Wh…what? This never happened before!" Zoro exclaimed as from what it seems Luffy cancel with ease one from his most powered attacks.

"Fool." Luffy murmured shaking his head leaving both Zoro and Tashigi to gasp.

But unfortunately this action seems to enrage Zoro even more as now he start to attack not only without thinking but also without to look where his opponent is, he simply slash left and right his swords hitting nothing but the air.

Thinking that it was time for Zoro to learn a lesson and wanting to open his eyes to the real world, Luffy with a quick move that very few could actual see or follow thrust his dagger forward stabbing Zoro at his side between his first and second body side drawing blood and leaving all of them dumbfounded and gasp with his action.

"Now tell me Zoro, I could easily target your heart with this dagger do you quit or do you want to thrust your heart next?" Luffy asked smirking but with serious voice and gaze.

" _Luffy…_ " All of them murmured now understanding very well what Luffy wanted to prove here.

Zoro simply look at him in the eyes and smile.

"If I said that I actually prefer to die than to quit will have any sense to you?" Zoro asked smiling making Luffy and Mai to smile even more brightly.

Luffy removes the dagger while Chopper run inside to take some bandages to treat Zoro.

"Look Zoro, your ambition is more than admirable…but if you want your dream to come true you must not only to grow stronger but also to think before you take action!" Luffy stated smiling as now Chopper come out and start to treat Zoro.

"Luffy…I'm sorry. I didn't want to disrespect you or anything but…" Zoro start to say making Luffy to smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know that Zoro, but you must understand that unfortunately even if here you are stronger than anyone else…East Blue Is the weakest sea!" Luffy start to explain. "I'll not sugar coat you Zoro, if anyone else did what you do today I would kill him/her in the spot…But you're part of the crew and also part of my family now. But don't think for a minute that because I simply go easy on you that all of them out there will do the same!" Luffy continue to say as Zoro nods his head.

"Niisan I'm hungry, and also someone is following us." Mai exclaimed frowning making all of them to look at her confused.

"I don't see anyone near Mai." Tashigi and Aphelandra said looking around.

Luffy remains silent but shook his head.

"No, Mai is right. Someone IS following us, and to be precise this someone following us from the Grand Line for some days." Rindo stated leaving all of them dumfounded as Luffy nods his head.

"Luffy my dearest who is this imbecile who dare to spy on us?" Hancock asked enraged as somehow fire start to envelop her giving her a pure demonic look making Mai to look at her with stars in her eyes while all the others start to sweat drop.

"Luffy, what do you want to do?" Rindo, Ran and Aphelandra asked.

"For now nothing, let's see how this will play and will take actions then if it's necessary." Luffy suggest making all of them to nod their heads.

Luffy starts heading to the kitchen to prepare some lunch for the crew as it was never a good thing a hungry Mai…!

After twenty with thirty minutes, the lunch was ready and Luffy calls them to eat.

Zoro and Tashigi were amazed by Luffy's cooking skills but the rest of them already know this because Luffy usually cooking on the ship…After a stranger accident from Mai and Hancock during breakfast that almost destroy the kitchen? Luffy decides to banish those two from that room and to undertake the duty of cooking until they find a chef.

"Wow, this is amazing Luffy!" Tashigi stated as she starts to eat.

"This is really good Luffy." Zoro also add.

"Well I know some simple cooking but we must find a chef." Luffy shrug and simply suggest.

"Hm…I believe that we can find a chef at the Baratie." Tashigi suggest intriguing them.

"What is this Baratie?" Hancock asked.

"Baratie is an ocean-going restaurant and all the cooks was previously pirates, the owner himself was a pretty powerful pirate known as Red-Leg Zeff." Tashigi explained as Luffy nods his head.

"I think I have heard about him, he took his nickname because he fights only with his legs. Is somewhat similar to your fighting style Hancock." Luffy reveal.

"Chopper when will be okay for Zoro to fight or to train?" Luffy asked making Zoro comment that his injury was nothing serious.

"Well, to be honest Luffy… you really hold back and didn't injury him so serious. But it's better to wait for a day or so." Chopper stated and suggest making Zoro and Tashigi to gasp from the revelation.

" _I knew Luffy wasn't fighting me seriously but this is ridiculous…I didn't even see him move and despite that he was holding back? Just what monster I choose to follow?!_ " Zoro starts to think smirking the whole time.

" _Wow Luffy is really strong! But he's a good man. If someone as strong as him was an evil person then I don't want to imagine what he'll do to that idiot here…Although he is kind of hot…Ah stop the nonsense Tashigi. He is a crew member and nothing more! A very hot and sexy crew member!_ " Tashigi start to thing blushing like a tomato making Luffy and Hancock to smirk.

Mai from the other side turns to her brother ready to ask.

"Don't even think it Mai, I'll not put myself in this position!" Luffy stated blushing as his eyebrow start to twitching making everyone including Hancock to laugh, Mai to pout Zoro with a question mark over his head and poor Tashigi more red than a tomato.

"Zoro after you will feel alright you will start training with Aphelandra, Tashigi tomorrow will start training with Ran. All the rest as usual!" Luffy suggests making both Zoro and Tashigi to nod their heads.

After some minutes they reach the island and the crew starts to landing, as they start to walk through the town they notice that the village was abandoned.

"Is this some ghost town or something…Where are the people?" Hancock asked no one specific making Mai's eyes to shine, to turn into stars and to disappear running.

All of them sweat dropped except Luffy and Nea who simply shook their heads.

"I really, really hope whoever turn this island into a ghost city to not try and harm Mai…" Luffy murmured but it was loud enough to make all of them to gulp from fear.

"Luffy I'm sure Mai is strong and she knows how to protect herself." Tashigi said trying to ease the worrying Luffy.

"It's not that." Hancock simply said as Luffy start to walk towards the direction Mai left.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked intrigued rising an eyebrow.

"Luffy isn't worry if Mai hurts, he knows very well that Mai can take care herself very well, but…but let's say that if something happen to Mai or to anyone of us…that something VERY unpleasant will happen to those who cause it, to put it mildly!" Hancock explained as the crew nod their heads remembering very well Luffy's temper the last time and how even his father who is an admiral cower in fear before him.

While Zoro and Tashigi from the other hand widen their eyes and gulp from the new information about their captain.

During the time that Luffy start to search for his little sister Mai seems to find an unexpected company…

 _With Mai_

As Mai start to wondering through the town she suddenly see a girl a little older than her to run towards her while three men seems to chase her.

"Ah Boss it's nice to see you here, please take care those men for me!" a slim young average height woman with orange hair and light brown eyes said as she pass running beside Mai.

"Eh…Boss, what boss?" Mai asked tilted her head to the side.

"That puny girl is that's thief boss?" One of the men asked.

"It's doesn't matter, we must bring her to captain or else he'll kill us all!" Another stated as the three of them unsheathe their swords ready to attack to Mai.

Mai smirks and unsheathes her sword.

" **Blade Scythe** " Mai murmured slashing all three of them in less than a second and teleporting behind them sheathing her sword.

" _Wh…what was that? I didn't even see her move!_ " The young woman with the orange hair thought watching from the roof of a house.

"You're really strong!" The woman continue to say as she now jumped down from the roof and start walking towards Mai.

"Thank you for saving me, my name is Nami by the way." The orange hair woman said.

Mai just shrugged and introduce herself while Nami jumped and start to turn around slowly as she felt a cold blade on her neck.

"Niisan!" Mai exclaimed happily but somewhat confused why her brother is pointing his sword to her new friend and from Nea to glare daggers at her.

"You know, I don't appreciate it very much when someone play my little sister." Luffy stated with low and dangerous voice as he had watch the whole scene but decide to not interfere.

Nami start to freak out, yes she took advantage of the little girl and she somewhat felt bad for this later but the little girl was safe.

" _If a little girl was so strong I don't want to imagine and even more important to find out how much stronger is her big brother, also what the hell is that huge snake!_ " She starts to think sweat dropping.

Luffy sighs and sheath his sword without taking his eyes from Nami even a second.

"How many times have I told you Mai to not leave us running alone in a strange place? And Nami, I'll let this pass…but this is the last time!" Luffy asked his sister frowning before he turn to Nami with serious voice and gaze.

Nami nods her head frantically not wanting to enrage this dangerous person even more while Mai from the other hand launch herself to Luffy for a piggyback embarrassing him as always.

The rest of the crew start also to show up at the time that Luffy was ready to ask Nami if she knows what happen here.

"Luffy my dearest who is she?!" Hancock asked sending daggers to Nami.

"Right…So Nami, do you know what happen to this town?" Luffy asked making poor Hancock to pout and to fall in depress as a small dark cloud start raining over her head?

 _(What in the actual world…?!)_

"Well the reason for this result is a pirate named Buggy." Nami reveal almost spiting at the world pirate that didn't go unnoticed by Luffy, Hancock and the most of the crew.

"Buggy eh? Well let's go 'see' this Buggy then." Luffy stated as all of them nod their head while Nami start to protest and say that they are crazy.

As they start to walk through the town they see a dog to stand outside from a pet store like he's guarding it.

"Oi, oi, oi what's the matter with this dog?" Sweet pea and Daisy asked.

"Oh, such a cute dog!" Mai and Marguerite exclaimed running towards the poor dog to hug him.

"Eh…Luffy I know that she is your sister…but, is she serious?" Zoro asked sweat dropped as Luffy look at him desperately and also earning a comment from Tashigi that he's a brute.

"Leave poor Chouchou alone!" an old man shout,

"Hey Ossan.! What Chouchou is doing here all alone?" Mai asked.

"Ah sorry that I shout at you, I thought you're from Buggy's crew." The old man said apologizing and continue to say how the pet store owner had died years ago but Chouchou denied to leave the store from his eyes no matter what.

Luffy smile at this and he also go to pet the little dog.

Suddenly a huge roar start to hearing and the town start to shake as a huge lion with a man on it appear.

"Are you the ones that attack our crew previously?" The man asked.

"We didn't attack anyone." Marguerite respond.

"Oh, you mean those three men who were chasing Nami? If so then yes." Mai said.

"Richie attack them!" The man exclaimed as the lion start running towards them but before anyone could take action Nea kick it? With her tail sending both the lion and the man flying.

"Good one Nea!" Both Mai and Luffy said making the snake blush? And everyone else to laugh.

Chouchou start to bark happily and Chopper said that he thank them for what they did.

"It's okay Chouchou, I hate it when someone is trying the treasure of someone else." Luffy said as he pats him on the head.

"I can't stand this!" The old man suddenly exclaimed loudly making all of them to look at him confused.

"You're just foreigners and you already saved Chouchou's treasure, while I the mayor of this town have done nothing but to look until now. I'll not stand this anymore! I'll go to fight Buggy even if it cost me my life!" The old man said but before he can even move Luffy unleash a low powered wave of his Haoshoku haki leaving him unconscious.

"Wh…What happened?" Nami asked worriedly and clearly confused.

"He'll be alright, he's just unconscious." Luffy stated.

"You did this, am I right Luffy?" Zoro asked as Luffy nod his head bus as at Shell Town didn't give any explanation.

The crew starts to heading towards Buggy's place, after a while they reach the place to see the pirate crew partying.

"Who are you brats, do you want to join my flashy crew or do you want a flashy death?!" a slim yet muscular blue-haired man dressing as clown with big red nose on his face asked.

"Well Buggy, I'm Luffy and this is my crew. As to what I want is simple. Leave this place and you can go unharmed or fight us and see for yourself what it happens! The choice is yours." Luffy responds to him with a smirk.

"Hahahaha…do you think that you can defeat me brat?" Buggy asked laughing as Luffy continue to smirk.

As Buggy start to look at the crew in front of him his eyes fell upon Hancock making his jaw to fell.

"W…What the Pirate Empress do here with you brat?!" Buggy asked fearfully as Tashigi and Zoro look at her with questioning eyes.

"I'm happy that you know Hancock, as you can see she is part of my crew and my first mate." Luffy stated while Nami this whole time has disappear without anyone notice her…or so she thinks.

"That matters not, MEN ATTACK THEM!" Buggy shouts as the crew starts to charging towards Luffy and his crew.

Zoro prepare to attack Buggy but unfortunately Tashigi beats him slashing him, just as she's ready to sheath her sword and to walk back she heard laughs coming out from someone who wasn't supposed to be alive…

Before she can react she finds herself shoved to the ground from Luffy, with confusion in her eyes she start to look up to see what happens but what she sees making her to gasp.

"LUFYYYY!" She, Zoro and now Nami who have appear shout as they watch three daggers with a hand? having pierced his chest…but the strange thing is that no blood has come out.

"You know, it's a coward act to attack someone from behind!" Luffy state with a low and dangerous voice as fire start to engulf him making Buggy start to scream from pain.

" _He sacrifices himself to save this girl…_ " Nami thought with a hand over her mouth.

"Do you really think Buggy that you're the only one here with a devil fruit powers?!" Luffy asked to the now hollering Buggy from the burns and the only one who was still standing as his crew had already beaten up from Mai, Hancock and the others.

"What did you do bastards to my crew?!" Buggy yells once again as he looks around to his defeated crew.

"Tch, it's time to end this Buggy!" Luffy stated as he unsheathes his sword.

"Zoro, Tashigi look closely!" Luffy suggests as he coats his arm and his sword with Busoshoku haki making both of them pitch black and slashing Buggy in the torso cutting and drawing blood this time as also dropping Buggy unconscious from the injury.

He deactivates his Busoshoku and sheath back his sword.

"This is called Busoshoku haki and you can bypass one devil fruit abilities as Buggy or as mine, it can also strengthen your attack and can be applied to your weapons." Luffy explained making both of them to nod their heads.

"So the devil fruits really exist?" Nami asked now drawing the attention.

"Yes they are, Buggy's is the Chop- chop fruit so swords can't harm him unless someone knows haki. Also, his type is paramecia as Hancock's." Luffy explained.

"What type is yours Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"You see only the half of my fruit who is logia type and as you see I'm fire. The logia type users can change their body to a specific element so they can't hurt from someone who doesn't know how to use haki." Luffy explained once more.

"Wait, you say that this is only half of your fruit…so you have another power?" Nami asked confused.

"Yes, my and Mai's fruits are hybrids who are very few and very very rare. But to answer your question my other power is type paramecia and I can control quakes." Luffy explained making Nami, Tashigi and Zoro to gasp.

"Now, if any of you haven't any other questions I believe that is time for us to leave this place." Luffy suggested as all of them nod their heads and start to walk away while Nami seems to carry two big bags.

"Nami, do you want any help?" Luffy asked her as she narrows her eyes suspiciously.

Luffy sighs and shook his head.

Look Nami, I know that you don't really trust me and that you hate pirates. But if I really wanted to stole that money from you I'll had done it minutes before and now you'll be dead. But I didn't do it and you aren't dead are you?" Luffy stated and asked her making Nami to watch him with widen eyes and shake her head negatively with a small smile on her lips leaving Luffy to help her.

"Luffy…" Nami said almost whispering but loud enough to hear her.

"Hm?!" Luffy responds and nods her to continue.

"You're pirate right?" Nami asked the question who wanted to ask all this time.

Luffy simply nodded his head wanted to see how this conversation will develop.

Nami looks at him with a pained look but this didn't really surprised him as he could guess that whatever reasons Nami heated pirates had something to do with a very bad experience in her life.

"Nami, not all pirates are as bad as those who you had met before. I'm not saying that I'm a saint or that I'll not beat up someone or kill someone in the future…But I'll never attack someone who is innocent." Luffy said to her making her gasp.

"W…What do you mean." Nami asked a little frightening.

"All that I mean is that of you ever want to talk to someone I'll be glad to hear you or to help you as I can." Luffy only said as he continues to walk leaving behind a moved Nami as a lonely tear run down her cheek.

After some minutes they reach the ship and Nami was taken aback by how good the ship was, Luffy nod to Pansy to throw him some bugs with treasure and she does it.

"What are this Luffy?" Nami asked curiously.

Luffy and everyone smiles at her as they already know what the bags have inside.

"This will help the town people a little bit to fix their town." Luffy replies with a warm smile on his face.

"Luffy…" Nami murmured once more touched by his kind heart.

"Nami what do you say to make a deal?" Luffy asked now.

Nami as curious as ever nod her head to continue.

"Well, as already said I know that you hate pirates so I will not ask you to join my crew…instead of that I want to hire you as a temporary navigator also if we come near to any treasure you can have the half of it. So…what do you say?" Luffy suggest with a smile leaving her to gasp dumfounded.

After a minute or so Nami woke up from the stupor and smile at him.

"Ok Luffy, you have a deal. But I must inform you that my services are not cheap as I'm the best navigator in the East Blue!" Nami exclaimed always smiling and proud while her eyes turn into belly?

 _(How in the world can do it that…I have no idea still today!)_

Luffy smiles and extends his hand for a handshake.

"Money isn't a problem!" Luffy stated as Nami take his hand to seal the deal.

"Yeah, Oneesan will come with us!" Mai exclaimed happily with stars in her eyes while poor Hancock starts to frown and still throw daggers with her eyes in Nami.

After they attach Nami's small boat behind Akiko they start to sail away but not before the mayor, Chouchou and the whole town was there to goodbye them.

" **YOU BRATS LEAVING BEFORE WE CAN THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU DONE FOR OUR CITY. COME BACK AGAIN WHEN YOU WANT…YOU'LL BE ALWAYS WELCOME HERE!** " The old shouts smiling.

" **OSSAN! TAKE CARE YOUR TOWN…IT WAS FUN! TAKE CARE YOU TOO CHOUCHOU!** " Mai exclaimed making all of them to smile.

One of the town's people look the bags and show it to the mayor.

As the old man takes them he sees a note on it.

" _ **Old man,**_

 _ **This will help you and your people to start re build you town, I know that it isn't much but for now it will help. Also inside you'll find our flag. Either you choose to raise my flag or not is your choice as it was always must be. But either way this island from now on is under my protection. If anything happen call this number and I come to aid you.**_

 _ **Take care old man,**_

 _ **Neri. D. Luffy**_

 _ **(Future Yonko.!)**_ "

"This brat…" the old man said touched.

"Men raise this flags through the town!" The old man said without leaving room for arguments.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ All right guys, this chapter is officially over.

I hope to like it!

I wanted for Zoro to open his eyes and understand how big is the real world and how his limited knowledge can kill him easily so I though Luffy to give him a small lesson.

What do you believe for Luffy's and Nami's meeting?

I guess that no one of you believed that Luffy will ever threaten one of his nakama…Well as I said Luffy becomes very, very dangerous when someone threaten the wellbeing of his sister or when someone play his sister. So…yeah!

I still don't know if Nami will join in the end or not but for now she'll travel with them and we'll see, If anyone of you have any questions or want Nami to join or not tell me your opinion!

The next chapter will be the Baratie as I have said from the beginning I don't like Usopp's character so he'll not join them!

As for Luffy, he changed his last name in honor for his mother as also he didn't want anyone to know that his relation with his father who is admiral as also he still holds him responsible for his mother's death.

All right guys, that's all for now.

As always,

Have Fun and Take Care!


	15. The Baratie& Clash of Titans

The crew has left Orange Town, Zoro and Tashigi learn some very interesting new things as also the crew now have a navigator although still temporarily.

It's now noon, and the crew continues to sail towards Baratie. Nami after put her staffs into the women dorm Marguerite and Nerine start to give her a tour of the ship.

Nami was amazed from the quality of the ship and at the same time from the collections of books and swords. She also looks at the infirmary, the training room, the living-play room who are top quality as almost everything on this ship. When both Marguerite and Nerine told her that Luffy himself build this ship with the help of their tribe she was shocked.

"Oi, Dinner is ready!" Luffy shout and everyone come running except Nami who look at Marguerite with question eyes as the first just smile at her.

"Wow…This is my favorite…Thanks' niisan!" Mai exclaimed happily as she starts drooling.

"This food is really good Luffy! I didn't know that you can cook." Nami conveys as she looks at him smiling.

"Thanks. Well, I know how to cook but… I am not close to a chef level. Also believe me when I said that is very dangerous thing to have a hungry Mai onboard…" Luffy said with a chuckle as Mai blink and everyone else start to laugh.

"Luffy, what is the name of this food?" Tashigi asked.

"This is Sea King with Penne Gorgonzola and it's the favorite food of Mai's and Hancock's." Luffy revealed smiling as Mai and Hancock nod their heads.

All of them enjoyed the food and now Luffy said to Kikyo to lower the anchor for the night.

"Ladies, Zoro go to sleep. I'll take the first shift!" Luffy said to them as they nod their heads and goodnight him.

As usual, Nea stayed awake never leaves his side, she looked at him somewhat concerned with Luffy to smile at her and pet her.

"The worst day in my life is close Nea." Luffy murmured with a sad expression as the snake look at him with confused gaze.

" _ **Luffyyy…**_ "

" _ **For how much you'll continue to lie to everyone…**_ "

Luffy shook his head somewhat sad at the voice and look at the sea with sad gaze.

"You know that I can't do anything about it. You and I, both gambled and lost. But…I don't have time for this…not now at least!" Luffy stated to no one particularly.

As Luffy continue to look at the sea his frown deepens even more but suddenly his eyes widen.

"What in the world does HE want in this sea?!" Luffy murmured as he grips his sword.

" _ **You know that you can deal with him easily!…So why are you so nervous?**_ "

"Aa, that's true. But I'm not nervous about me but about the others…They are not ready for this stage yet. Not even Mai is ready for something like this yet…" Luffy said once again to no one specifically making Nea to look around sweat dropping.

Luffy suddenly smiled and rise from his spot.

"Let's greet our other friend, ne?!" Luffy said as he pull out a dagger from his vest attaching a red ribbon on it and close his eyes to concentrate.

" _ **Autumn Rose**_ " Luffy murmured as he brings the dagger in front of his eyes vertically at the same time as his aura start to engulf him. He launch in the air and throw the dagger with a sound breaking speed to his target landing gracefully back on the ground.

"Now it's your move." Luffy said with a smirk as he sits down again.

"Is something you need Nami?" Luffy asked out of the blue startling her.

"H…How did you know that I was here Luffy?" Nami asked as she starts to walk towards him.

"Haki… Plus I'm a master swordsman!" Luffy stated making Nami to sit down next to him and look him with questioning eyes.

Luffy smile and turn his gaze towards her.

"There are three types of Haki. You have already see Busoshoku or else Color of Arms, there are also Kenbunshoku or else Color of Observation that it can allow you to feel everyone and anything around you as also to predict an attack before it happen. Those two can be learned by anyone. But, the third type is the Haoshoku or else Color of the Conquering King. This type can't be learned either you born with it or not, it's very rare and only one in several million people have this ability. This type allows you to exert your willpower over others stopping them from attack you or just dropping them unconscious" Luffy explained to her as Nami eyes widen from the realization.

"Is what you did to the mayor, isn't it?" Nami asked making Luffy to nod his head.

"A, I have all of them as also Mai and Hancock. But my specialty for now is Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku while Mai's is Haoshoku. Hancock has mastered all three of them." Luffy said to her making Nami to gasp.

"Now, how can I help you?" Luffy asked again.

"I…Mnnn…" Nami tried to said by soon bite her lips unsure about if she must speak or not.

Luffy smirk and put a hand on her shoulder trying to relax her.

"It's okay, take your time!" Luffy said with calm and gentle voice.

Nami sigh and raise her sleeve revealing her tattoo on her shoulder lowering her head at the same time.

"I see…what deal do you have with Arlong?" Luffy stated and asked her as she gasp and look at him with widen eyes.

"100.000.000 berries. He said to me that if I can collect that amount that he'll free my village." Nami revealed to him as Luffy return his gaze to the sea.

They stayed silent for some minutes.

" _What did you thought Nami…That he'll run and aid you? And why will he do that?! It's not his problem and he only knows you for a few hours…Also who is crazy enough to fight a fish man?_ " Nami start to think as she starts to stand up but soon enough she finds a hand to stop her.

She turns around to see Luffy to look at her with a blank expression.

"How do you want to play this? I'm sure that you have already thought that he may don't keep his word…who is more than possible! So I ask you this. Do you want to try your way or do you want to go there and just kill him?" Luffy asked making her to look at him with widen eyes.

"I already thought that!" Nami murmured with low and sad voice but loud enough for Luffy to hear her.

"So, go there and kill him then." Luffy stated nonchalantly.

"Did he kill anyone close to you?" Luffy asked her with the same blank expression.

"He…He almost kill my mother…but my father was able to saved her the last minute." Nami conveyed making Luffy to turn again his gaze to the sea but not before she could see the sadness into his eyes like he remember something.

"I see, you're very lucky then." Luffy stated making Nami confused about what he meant with that.

Some more minutes have passed and neither of them said anything else.

"Tomorrow after we acquire a cook from Baratie will sail for your Island, also I want to stay with the others tomorrow. Someone is coming towards our direction and He's very powerful!" Luffy stated making Nami to look at him with a smile but intrigued about who he meant.

"Goodnight Luffy." Nami said with a smile as she kiss him in the chick making him to chuckle and someone inside the women dorm to stir on her sleep having a nightmare…

( _Poor Hancock…Sorry I couldn't resist, please don't petrify me! Hehehe)_

* * *

 _ **The Morning**_

* * *

The morning came and marguerite start to prepare breakfast as Luffy was still sleeping after Rindo came and took the next shift.

"Breakfast is ready!" Marguerite shouts as everyone minus Luffy start to gather into the kitchen to eat.

"Where is my dearest?" Hancock asked curious.

"Luffy was still sleeping when I woke up." Zoro said making her to stand up furious.

"How do you dare to come here to eat without my dearest Luffy?!" Hancock asked turned again into her full demon form as flames start to envelop her scaring the shit out of Zoro and Chopper.

"I'll go to wake him up" Nami said innocently without to know what waits her.

Before she can take another step she finds Hancock besides her to throw daggers to her making her to pale instantly and to sit down again.

"Or not…" Nami murmured frantically.

"I'll go to wake up my dearest, kyah!" Hancock said daydreaming as everyone except Mai start to sweet drop but to her disappoint the door open and Luffy walks in making another cloud to appear above her head and start to rain as Hancock fall again into depression.

"Oi, oi what the hell?!" Zoro said/asked with twitching eyes.

"Good morning everyone!" Luffy said smiling but as he walks he take Hancock's hand and put her on his lap before sit down to his chair and kiss her in the cheek making her to blush and almost faint from happiness.

"Tch, women…" Zoro murmured but unfortunately for him not low enough as Nami, Kikyo, Ran and Tashigi bonk him on the head muttering brute all four of them, Zoro to say sorry with a swollen head, Chopper to run around panicked shouting doctor, he needs a doctor and everyone else to laugh their hearts out.

"Alright everyone, after breakfast Zoro you start your training with Aphelandra, Tashigi with Ran." Luffy said as everyone nods their heads.

After some minutes they finished their breakfast and start to exit the kitchen.

Aphelandra and Ran begin to spar with Zoro and Tashigi to see how strong and skilled are with Luffy to observe them always, Hancock begin her spar with Mai as always before Luffy take her place to spar with her with swords.

"Nami, do you know how to fight?" Luffy asked her without to avert his gaze from the sparing session.

"Mmm, I'm not an expert as you guys but I can fight with a bow staff." Nami responds making Luffy smile and nod his head.

"Stop! Zoro, think before you attack! Aphelandra is taller than you, reduce your space with her and take advantage of it. Tashigi, watch your footwork also your taller than Ran use it to your advantage. Clear your heads. An angry or confused swordsman is a dead swordsman! Begin again!" Luffy said with serious voice and gaze as both Zoro and Tashigi look somewhat embarrassed of it but nod their heads and start again.

This goes for some hour until Luffy told them to stop and rest.

"Zoro, your technique is based on power. That's good as your style is different from ours but only the power isn't enough…you luck speed so that is what you will work from now on. Also you must start to develop different attacks with your two swords as also with one sword! Tashigi, you must improve your stance. From what I saw your technique is more close to speed than the power so from now on you will work how to become stronger." Luffy stated as both of them nod their heads.

"Also, Zoro your other two swords is a piece of garbage and almost broken. Go inside and take two swords…They aren't famous swords but they'll last long enough until we reach Longue Town and buy some better." Luffy suggest making Zoro to nod his head as Luffy was right.

"Kikyo stir the ship there, I can sense two people that may need help!" Luffy said pointing to his left making Kikyo to nod her head and stir the ship.

After some minutes true to Luffy's word they reach a very small land to find two people behind some rocks which the one of them was unconscious.

"Do you need any help?" Luffy asked an average-sized man with tanned skin who wears a pair of sunglasses and have a black tattoo on his left cheek.

"Eh.? Yeah…yes please my partner is gravely ill." The man said as Luffy jump off the ship to help the man to carry his partner.

Just as they board the ship Zoro exit from the weapon room and look at them with widen eyes.

"Johnny is that you?!" Zoro asked as the man who is with Luffy turns around to see who called him.

"Zoro-aniki ?!" The man named Johnny exclaimed.

"Oi, Johnny what happened to Yosaku?" Zoro asked as Johnny start to cry and to explain how Yosaku injuries start to open suddenly.

"It's scurvy." Both Chopper and Luffy announce at the same time.

"Luffy, can you make some lemonade and bring it here?" Chopper asked as Luffy nods his head and head to the kitchen.

After a minute or two Luffy come back with a lemonade and start to help Yosaku to drink it slowly.

"I'M ALIVE!"… "HE'S ALIVE!"…"I'M, HE'S CURED!" Both of them said as they start to dance around only to find Nami and Luffy to bonk them on the head.

"Like hell, you're cured!" Both Nami and Luffy yell at them forcing Yosaku to sit down again.

Johnny, Yosaku and Zoro start to remember how they met as Akiko continue the route towards Baratie. After an hour or so the sea restaurant starts to show up but unfortunately the same did a marine ship.

(Yeah, for them… Sure! Poor, poor bastards)

"I'm Marine lieutenant Fullbody. Who is the captain of this vessel?" an average-size man with white pinstripe suit and a scar under his right eye asked.

"I am, the name is Luffy." Luffy said eyeing the lieutenant.

"Tch, I haven't seen you before…Although this symbol on your flag something reminds me…" Fullbody said putting a finger on his chin.

"Never mind, men sunk this ship!" He ordered trying to impress the woman beside him and walk away as the soldiers start to aim the cannons towards Akiko.

"Fool…" Both Luffy and Hancock murmured making the rest of them smile except Johnny and Yosaku who haven't seen before Luffy in action.

As the canons fired Luffy unsheathe his sword and with a quick move with his wrist he deflects the canon balls and sent them back to the marine vessel hitting it.

But he doesn't stop there…

He brings his sword horizontally and launches a red-waved flying attack cutting the ship's mast in two making Zoro, Tashigi, Nami, Johnny and Yosaku to gasp and look at him with widening eyes.

"And this my friends… Is how you split a ship in two, also this is called a flying slash. So if both of you Zoro and Tashigi want to be the best and one of the best you must be able at least to do something like this!" Luffy say to them smiling as the five of them nods their heads frantically.

" _Oh my god…oh my god, he almost cut a freaking ship in two! When Arlong wields his sword he only cut he doesn't create a freaking weave!_ " Nami starts to thought.

" _Ha.! I choose to follow the right man._ " Zoro starts to think with a smirk.

" _What power…And to think this hot idiot…Ehem. I mean idiot challenged Luffy while he could cut him in half without even notice it…But then it'll be shame to loose such hot guy...Dammit. Tashigi put yourself together._ " Tashigi start to think and blush once more again earning giggles from Hancock, Mai and Luffy and as always a question mark above Zoro's head.

The crew after twenty with thirty minutes finally arrived at Baratie and they start to enter.

"Welcome to Baratie, how many are you?" a man asked.

"Eighteen." Mai respond.

"Table for eighteen then, please follow me!" The man said as Luffy nods his head and the man leads them to a big table.

"Good morning! I'm Sanji and I will…" a slim yet muscular long-legged man with blond hair brushed over one side of his face said before his eyes turned into hearts? And start swing all over the girls and especially Mai and Hancock until he finds a dagger towards his throat.

" _ **Luffy…This man is no ordinary man, So be careful…he's more, much more than meet the eye!**_ "

"Hands off, from my baby sister and from Hancock!" Luffy murmured with low and dangerous voice but loud enough for Sanji to hear him and back off.

"Tch, bastard. As I said before I'll take your orders today." Sanji said while the door of the restaurant opens and an average-sized young woman with light blue hair and tanned skin enters while the man in the reception leads her to a table in the corner.

Unnoticed to anyone the moment the woman enter the restaurant Nami's eyes widen.

The crew starts to order with Luffy to take a glass of vintage wine along with a piece of cake.

Soon enough the door open again and everybody inside there gasp shouting what Don Krieg himself and his first mate Gin do here except from Luffy's crew who the most of them didn't know what's the deal with those two people.

"Please…give us food or we'll die…Please money isn't problem just hurry…Give us anything, e…even left overs." A relatively thin man of average height with short, scurfy hair and dark circles under his eyes said.

"No one give them food, Now that Don Krieg is at his low we can catch him and…" one of the chefs start to say but Sanji kick him away silencing him holding two plates with food and placed them in front of the two men.

"Eat." He simply said as the two men look at him for a moment but soon enough start to eat with their bare hands.

The moment the other man who is tall and muscular with short gray hair and long sideburns regained a portion of his power he try to attack Sanji only to find himself kicked out of the restaurant by Mai.

Earning gasps and applauses by anyone there.

"Oi, are you okay Sanji?" Mai asked with Sanji to blink at her but soon enough to find himself again and start swinging around her making her giggle, Luffy furious, Hancock, Marguerite, Kikyo and Sweet pea to try restrain him from attacking Sanji and Zoro to comment about a perverted curly-eyebrow making Sanji to call him marimo forgetting Mai and finally making Luffy to calm.

As everyone laughed suddenly Hancock, Mai and the other girls widen their eyes and look at Luffy who nods his head.

"Did by any chance just come back from Paradise?" Luffy asked the other man who was with Don Krieg.

"This place was everything but paradise…but yes we just returned from Grand line…Why do you ask? And the name is Gin by the way." The man responds making Luffy, Mai, Hancock and the rest of the crew to smile except from Nami, Zoro and Tashigi.

Luffy chuckles and stands up from the table.

"So that's the reason that He comes here, did by any way disturb his nap or something?" Luffy asked again making Gin look at him with questioning eyes.

Luffy sigh.

"I mean Takanome, Dracule 'Takanome' Mihawk." Luffy said again making Gin pale instantly.

"W…What do you mean that he's coming here?" Gin asked fearfully.

"I mean that in a few minutes he'll appear here! If you don't believe me then go outside to see for yourself." Luffy suggests with a smirk as everyone start to hurry outside to see if this man was right.

"Yep, now I'm sure that you meet him!" Luffy said as he looks at their ship.

Before anything else can be said the ship split in three as two vertical cut appear making everyone gasp and Luffy to smirk.

"Show off…" Luffy murmured as he unsheathes his sword swing it horizontally cutting the ship in half splitting it now in six and sheath it back.

" **WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!** " All the chefs yell terrifying only for Luffy, Mai, Hancock and Zoro to smirk.

"This is a flying slash! You are not from here kid are you?" an elderly-looking man with blonde-colored hair and long mustache said as Luffy nods his head.

"Aye, we're from an island in Calm Belt Ossan." Mai conveys smiling.

"Am not too old brat…My name is Zeff and I'm the owner of this restaurant." The elderly-looking man said.

As the dust and the debris start to clear a coffin-shaped raft with two green-flamed candles a single black sail and a single seat appear with Mihawk on it sitting making everyone nervous except Luffy, Hancock and Mai who she's interesting about him.

After a minute or two, the raft reached the Baratie and Mihawk step out of it smirking.

"Luffy." Mihawk said

"Mihawk." Luffy responds nodding his head.

The two men look each other in the eyes without to avert their gaze away even for a second…

Of course, all that before Mai speaks up.

"Your eyes are so cool!" Mai exclaimed with stars in her eyes making Mihawk to sweat drop, Luffy to laugh and everyone else to almost choke from the shock.

"You have been expecting me." Mihawk stated making Luffy smirk.

"You're really so bored that you chased out these weaklings from paradise here?" Luffy asked raising an eyebrow and making everyone else to gasp as how usual and friendly the two of them speak.

"….."

"….."

"I was bored." Mihawk finally revealed making Luffy chuckle.

"You own me Luffy!" Mihawk suddenly said making Luffy raise an eyebrow.

"You kill my pray…So, you own me!" Mihawk explained as Luffy shook his head negatively.

"You start it…I simply finish it!" Luffy responds with a smirk making Mihawk to frown but soon he rise a hand.

"But, if you want a fight…then a fight you'll surely get!" Luffy said with a huge grin making everyone there to gasp and Mihawk to actually smile.

"I gladly accept your challenge Luffy, It'll be my honor to fight you once more again!" Mihawk said for everyone there to hear it earning another gasp and a gulp from the audience.

"Prepare the platform!" Zeff exclaimed as one of the cooks run inside the restaurant to do what the owner said.

As the platform arise both of them start to taking fighting stances, the air start to become thick and difficult for almost everyone to breath while both of them locked their gazes to each other. Every slightly move from the one made the other tense, every slight move of muscle made the other to copy, every breath, though, blink made everyone else nervous except from this two…

Because both of them know very well that if a swordsman lose his focus even for a brief moment that means death.

Finally, both of them launch themselves to each other unsheathing their swords in the way, as metal collide with metal they create a huge shock wave that shake not only the baratie but the sea herself.

The two of them step back and collide again with a blinding speed who not only was difficult for the most of them to see it but from the intensity and the power the sky with the sea itself split in two making a horror scene. They exchange slash after slash without anyone of them giving the other even an inch.

"You're sick!" Mihawk stated without to disturb Luffy who just smirk.

"And you're point is?" Luffy asked as they exchange slashes one more again.

"How long you know it and why?" Mihawk asked with serious voice and gaze.

"I know it for some years now as for why it's complicated…" Luffy responds with an equally serious tone.

Luffy sigh and Mihawk looks him in the eyes more intensely.

"Look Mihawk, I'm dying alright?! I can't do anything about it…at least for now. But don't think for a minute that this will stop me to achieve what I'll looking for!" Luffy convey making Mihawk to actual gasp from the revelation but soon to smile again,

"It's time to end this Luffy!" Mihawk said smirking as a Green aura start to envelop him while Luffy smirk and nods his head.

Luffy detaches his sword splitting it into two and attach it again creating a double sword and making both Mihawk and Jeff to gasp as they both recognize this sword.

Mihawk launch himself towards Luffy ready to slash him as the last remains still.

" _ **Dual Blood Roses**_ " Luffy murmured swinging his sword at his side with his two hands vanishing and reappearing behind Mihawk again after seconds making the first to kneel on one knee and leaving all of them pale, gasping and dumfounded.

He turns his sword back to normal and sheath it as he walks towards Mihawk extending his hand to help him arise that Mihawk gladly accepts.

"Come on let's patch you up and sit down to drink something. The drinks are on me!" Luffy suggests smiling as Mihawk start to shake his head but he follows Luffy either way.

"Oi Chopper come here and treat Mihawk! Jeff-san brings us something to drink." Luffy shout smiling as everyone around him start to sweat drop about how relaxed was.

Mihawk's injury wasn't so big but Luffy and Chopper insisted either way so Mihawk waited patiently for this to over.

"So this is when two masters swordsman fights each other!" Tashigi said with awe.

"Fight..?" Luffy asked looking at Tashigi and then at Mihawk who simply smirks.

"Mihawk, did we fight and don't remember it?" Luffy now asked Mihawk who couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Nah, I don't remember such a thing!" Mihawk stated nonchalantly.

"Then what was that?!" It was the turn of Nami to ask now.

Both Mihawk and Luffy look each other and then look back at Nami who cringle and take one step back.

"This was just a spar…Something to kill time and nothing more!" Both of them said at the same time making everyone there except Mai and Hancock to pale.

"Ah Luffy, now that I remember it…You know that someone is following you right?!" Mihawk stated rather he asked as Luffy simple smiled and nods his head.

Luffy started to introduce his crew to Mihawk, who the later was pretty impressed by both Hancock as he has already heard about her and also Mai.

Now Mihawk eyed Zoro and his eyes stop on his little injury.

"How did you get that injury?" Mihawk asked him making Zoro sweat remembering Luffy's previous fight with Mihawk and how easily Luffy could kill him.

"I was stupid and challenge Luffy not believing that he's the best swordsman in the world." Zoro respond to him somewhat ashamed…but not for the injury or that he lost but because now understands clearly what Luffy meant.

Mihawk smirks and nods his head.

"It was a good thing then that Luffy teach you a lesson because if you wanted to challenge me, in your state I would probably cut you in half but let you live…Of course then I'm more than sure that Luffy probably would teach me a lesson by cutting off one of my arms or maybe both of them…" Mihawk stated making Zoro, Nami and Tashigi to pale and to sweat drop.

"Oi, it's not my fault that I nick your shoulder! From the position you're coming if I didn't change the trajectory of my attack the last moment now you'll haven't a head…" Luffy stated somewhat angry making now all of them to gasp.

"Now that reminds me, what do you intent to do with them?" Mihawk asks him pointing his finger to the destroyed ship of Don Krieg.

Luffy looks at where he points and shrugs.

"Nothing, I don't believe that they'll come back to cause a trouble after our spar…Of course most of them are dead from our attacks…So I don't see a problem really!" Luffy suggest making Mihawk to smirk.

"It's time for me to go, I had a lot of fun today!" Mihawk said as he stands up and start to walk towards his raft.

Before he jumps back to his raft he takes off his hat and throws it to Luffy.

"Give to me when you take your place amongst the greatest!" Mihawk announce with pride in his eyes, but what he says next confuses and scares everyone among Luffy's crew.

" _ **All of you take good care of your captain, if something happens to him the next time we'll meet I'll not be so friendly!**_ " Mihawk stated with a hard voice and cold gaze that make everyone included Hancock and Mai to start pale as he jumps on his raft and start to disappear slowly.

What all of them thinking now is what Mihawk meant and if actually something is happening with Luffy who all of them don't know.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ That's it guys, this chapter is officially over!

I hope to like it.

What is the worst day in his life that Luffy says that is close?

What is that voice and about what Luffy is lying?

About what Luffy gambled and with who?

Who is this 'friend' that Luffy greet with a flying dagger?

Poor Zoro…Well you must learn to control your mouth especially when you're on a ship with so many women!

How did you find it the comments that Luffy made to Zoro and Tashigi through their spar with Aphelandra and Ran?

What this voice knows about Sanji and what means?

Who is the woman that entered the restaurant and why Nami widen her eyes?

How did you find the spar between Mihawk&Luffy…Also Luffy is dying?

NOOOOOOOOOO! Sniff…sniff…sniff

Yep Luffy 2-Mihawk 0

How did you find it the warning that Mihawk give to them and why do you believe he do it?

That all guys for now,

Next chapter will be: Sanji joins the crew and how to fry a fish…

If you have any questions feel free to ask me!

As always,

Have Fun and Take Care!


	16. A chef& How to fry a fish

A few hours has passed after Mihawk's spar with Luffy and his departure from Baratie. The few lucky (or unlucky, it depends on how someone sees it) alive Don Krieg pirates left from there with a boat who Jeff gave it to them.

As for Luffy's crew, all of them wanted to ask him what Mihawk meant but no one was crazy enough to do it or push his/her luck, so after the second time Hancock asked and didn't receive an answer but a smile, no one of them tries to ask again.

Luffy now is at Jeff's office as both of them wanted to talk but for different reasons each other. While this happening a certain carrot-haired young woman eavesdrop them.

"So, what I can do for you brat?" Zeff asked curiously although he's suspecting something.

Luffy smirks and looks at him in the eyes.

"I want your sous chef, as my chef in my ship." Luffy simply stated.

"The eggplant…you want Sanji on your ship? Are you crazy?!" Jeff asked smiling.

"Aye, his one pervert bastard, but I'm more than sure that he's the best chef I can find out there." Luffy responds with a smirk making Jeff laugh.

"Alright then, you can take the eggplant with you. But if something happen to him I'm holding you responsible!" Jeff declared narrowing his eyes while Luffy smirks and nods his head.

(At the same time as the two of them continue their conversation a certain moss-head and a curly-brow pervert start to fighting outside of the restaurant about how the first has no manner towards the women and about how pervert is the second.)

"So, what you wanted to ask me Jeff-san?" Luffy asked.

Jeff remains silent and turns his gaze towards the sword. After a minute or so he looks at Luffy and smirk.

"You're her son and your sister her daughter." Jeff stated while Luffy raises an eyebrow.

"Rose's." Jeff stated again.

"A. You knew her?" Luffy asked him with a blank gaze without to reveal any emotion.

Jeff smiles as he starts to tell Luffy a story from when he was a pirate captain himself about some stupid rookie who challenged his mother…The result was something similar to what happen to Don Krieg and his fleet from Mihawk and Luffy besides in Rose's case she left no one alive behind except from the rookie captain with a scar on his face as a memento.

"So, how is she and where she went all those years?" Jeff asked smiling but soon the smile turned into a frown as Luffy's expression didn't change. Luffy still looks at him with the same blank gaze.

"About where she was all those years… I guess that me and Mai can answer that question, but about how is she…She's dead." Luffy simply stated without wanting to reveal any more information.

Jeff's eyes widen and he sighs.

"I see, my condolences then." Jeff simply said while Luffy smile, nods his head and stand up to leave the room.

Luffy starts to walk towards the door with a smirk planted on his face, as he opened the door he hides that smirk, puts a serious mask on his face and exit the room to search for Sanji.

Walking a little further he find Nami to talk with some chefs but he knows better, so he stands behind her and taps her on the shoulder making her jump.

"Lu…Luffy, you scared me." She protested somewhat jokingly and embarrassing while Luffy raised his eyebrow.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop someone's conversation." Luffy said at her ear with serious voice and gaze making Nami to pale instantly.

"W…Wha…What do you mean? I…I didn't eavesdrop anyone." Nami tries to protest again but a look from Luffy made her stop and lower her head.

Luffy smiled at her and patted on her shoulder making her look at him again.

"Look Nami, if you want to learn anything about me you can always ask me and I'll try to answer you if I can." Luffy suggests to her smiling as she nods her head.

"Now, will you say to me who is the girl who enters the restaurant before Mihawk's arrival and why she's searching our ship?" Luffy asked her always smiling while Nami's eyes widen again.

"You…saw it?" Nami murmured beating herself at the same moment for the stupid question.

Luffy didn't answer her at all and Nami nod him to follow her.

The two of the board on Akiko and start heading in the women dorm who the mysterious girl is, Luffy nods her and Nami open the door entering the room.

"We know that you're here Nojiko! It's okay, Luffy simply wants to talk to you." Nami stated as a woman figure starts revealing from the dark and walks towards them carefully.

Luffy start to observe the girl carefully, from what he can tell she and Nami know each other very good, also the girl is pretty good in sneaking and stealth.

"So, how can I help you Miss Nojiko?" Luffy asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"You caught me, so there is no point for me to deny anything! So do it quick, only that I ask." Nojiko replied without fear and looking Luffy in the eyes.

" _Nami, I'm sorry I can't help you anymore to carry this burden…Be strong my sister!_ " Nojiko starts to though wait for the pain to come.

But the pain never came.

She opened her eyes only to see Luffy smirking at her with Nami at his side smiling.

Luffy starts to walk away heading towards the door opening it.

"By the way, no one can steal and sail away with Akiko if Mai or I aren't here to activate her." Luffy stated with a smirk as he exited the room leaving behind a smiling Nami and a confused-dumbfounded Nojiko.

As he starts searching for Sanji to try to persuade him to join he finds Mai to do exactly this, so he simply stands back and watches the show as Mai pester Sanji to no ends and from what he can tell she succeed it as she jumps up and down smiling while Sanji has hearts in his eyes?

(What in the world?!)

* * *

 _Time skip: Later at night_

* * *

The dinner just ended and all of them start heading to their rooms to sleep as tomorrow morning will head to Nami's island. Nojiko met Luffy's crew after Nami persuades her, and she joined them for dinner.

Luffy as always stayed at the deck taking the night shift with Nea, oddly Zoro was too on the deck for some strange reason and napping or so it seems to anyone else than Luffy.

Luffy start to look at Zoro's place until their gazes met, what saw in Zoro's eyes was concern, it was well hidden from anyone but not well for Luffy's ability.

"Zoro." Luffy said with a smirk while Zoro nods his head remaining silent.

"I want to promise me something." Luffy express making Zoro's eyes widen.

"What is it Luffy?" Zoro asked somewhat fearing the response.

Luffy smiled and turned his gaze to the sea.

"I want to promise me, that if someday…something happens to me you'll take care and protect Mai along with the rest of the crew!" Luffy simply said making Zoro look at him with narrowing eyes and starting to believe that Mihawk's word wasn't empty and something indeed is going on with Luffy.

"Promise me!" Luffy said again with serious voice and gaze as Zoro close his eyes and nods his head making Luffy to smile.

* * *

 _Time skip: Morning_

* * *

The morning came and the crew starts slowly to wake up and getting dressed for breakfast. They exited their room and start aboard Akiko to enter Baratie for breakfast, as they enter they find there Luffy to wait for them.

"Good morning Luffy/ my dearest/ niisan!" All of them exclaimed with Luffy simply to nod his head making all of them to wonder why suddenly he's so moody.

They sit down and after a few minutes Sanji with the other Chefs came with the breakfast, it was this time that Hancock starts to realize what day is and why Luffy is in a bad mood making them to widen her eyes and to beat herself about how could she forget it.

" _How could I forget this day? I declare every day Luffy as my dearest and yet I totally forgot that this day Luffy and Mai had lost their mother. Idiot!_ " Hancock starts to thinking turning her gaze to Luffy only to meet with the fakest smile she has ever see in her life and only succeed it to brake her heart.

" _ **Let it go Luffy…let it go. The past is in the past!**_ "

Of course, all that ended as Sanji came and start swing all around the girls.

" _ **Mero Mero Mellow**_ " Hancock exclaimed annoyed forming a heart shape with her hands petrifying Sanji instantly, making Luffy smile, Mai to pout, Zoro to fall from his chair laughing with the pervert cook and scaring shirtless poor Nojiko.

"Ah, come on Oneesan. Please bring him back…He's part of the crew now." Mai begged Hancock with her cute big violet eyes of doom who someone can destroy a whole country for this eyes making at the same time Zoro to yell.

" _ **Whattttt?"**_

Hancock un petrify Sanji though she still thought it was a bad idea and surely enough the moment Sanji returned to normal he start to swing all over again making Hancock, Luffy and Zoro to want bang their heads.

After an hour or so the breakfast ended and the crew starts to board on Akiko ready to leave, Sanji goodbye everyone on the Baratie and especially Jeff while the last and Luffy exchange gazes and a nod to each other.

"Where are we going now Luffy?" Kikyo asked as Luffy hasn't informed anyone yet for his plans.

"We're heading to a war! Nami can you tell us what we can expect on your Island?" Luffy declared and asked Nami who stepped forward and start to speak how when she was a little kid Arlong who is a fish-man and a pirate came to her island demanding monthly tributes or else he'll kill anybody, how he was destroyed an entire village as an example of what it'll happen if someone don't pay or if people try to resist.

All that time as Nami start to narrate the crew's anger and hate towards Arlong and his crew started to raise, their fury, however, skyrocketed when Nami revealed to them that Arlong make her draw maps and she made a deal with him to gather 100.000.000 berry to free her village.

It was this time that the happy go lucky and carefree Mai surprised anyone who doesn't really knew her letting a terrifying violet aura to engulf her and a somewhat sinister smile to planted on her face making everyone to gulp.

* * *

 _Time skip: A few hours later_

* * *

After a few hours the crew finally reached Conomi Islands and after they hide Akiko they start to heading towards Cocoyasi village.

"Johnny, Yosaku protect the people and make sure no one interferes." Luffy said to them nodding their heads.

"Zoro you'll take care Hatchan, Rindo you have Chew, Hancock- Kuroobi, Sanji protect Nami and Nojiko, the rest of you take anyone you want… I'll take care Arlong." Luffy stated cracking.

"Zoro don't kill him, Hachi was the only one of them who tried to help us when he could." Nami reveal to him making Zoro to nod his head.

"Ahhhh Niisannnn, what about me?" Mai asked pouting making all of them to sweat drop.

Luffy turns his head towards her and smiles somewhat sinister.

"Well…you can always make puppets. Can't you?!" Luffy asked/suggest smiling making Zoro, Tashigi, Nami, Nojiko, Johnny and Yosaku to look at them with questioning eyes.

The crew with Johnny and Yosaku continue to walk towards the village, what make all of them intrigued is whoever watched Nami and Nojiko immediately ran inside the house or changed course mumbling something.

Both sisters played cool but Luffy could clearly see that this bothering them making him more enraged by the minutes.

"What do you want here witches? You're unwelcome here!" a villager exclaimed irritated making Luffy to explode in flames and to catch the man from his shirt and raise him in the air.

"Say another word, say one more word and I'll burn you to death!" Luffy stated with a low and dangerous voice that made the man turn pale while Nami and Nojiko tried to calm Luffy down as the last release the villager who start to run away shouting somewhat about a demon and devil.

"Calm down Luffy please, it's nothing that didn't hear before." Both Nami and Nojiko said making Luffy and now and the rest of them even more angry.

"These ungrateful bastards…." The crew murmured.

"Nami, Nojiko…I don't take it lightly when someone bad mouths my friends and my crew…Especially when someone does it, in front of me!" Luffy stated making all of them to smile and look at him with awe as he calms down and the flames die down.

They start to walk again heading towards Arlong Park, after several minutes they finally reach it only to find outside of the gate two very injured people there making Nami and Nojiko to gasp and run towards them.

"Nami…Nojiko…I'm…I'm sorry. Arl…Arlong sent so…some marines to…to take your mo…money." The red-violet haired woman who was injured said.

"Chopper take care of them!" Luffy said as Chopper run towards them to look their injuries.

"It's okay mom, I had my suspicions about something like that a long time ago. Arlong is going down today!" Nami stated making the woman and the man who was beside her also injured to gasp.

" _ **Arlong will pay for this!**_ " Luffy said with the same strange-deep-foreign voice as when he was younger at the same time as his red aura exploded making the rest of the crew take a few steps back and creating a medium crater where he stands, while his eyes took a pure demonic look scaring shirtless anyone there who haven't see him like this before.

" _ **Hiken!**_ " Luffy exclaimed igniting his fist throwing it at the gate and destroying it completely.

Luffy starts to walk through the destroyed gate and inside Arlong Park with the crew to follow him.

"Which one of you is Arlong?" Luffy asked with the same strange voice.

"I'm Arlong. Who are you and what do you want for me?" a large muscular, light blue saw-shark fish man said/asked.

"I'm Luffy, as for what I want…I want to beat you senseless and then fry you." Luffy responds with the same dark tone and a very sinister smirk.

Before anyone can speak and anything else can be said Luffy launch himself towards Arlong punch him in the face and send him flying into a wall.

Some of the fish men tried to attack Luffy but they intercepted easily from Aphelandra and Marguerite like it was nothing.

"Don't get…" Aphelandra said.

"to our captain's way, weaklings!" Marguerites finish their sentence.

"I see now, you brought them here Nami. Shahahaha! I'll kill them all and make you watch!" Exclaimed Arlong standing up and launching himself towards Luffy.

" _ **Shark on Darts!**_ " Arlong exclaimed shooting himself towards Luffy like a torpedo trying to pierce him only for Luffy to sidestep.

"Do you call this an attack weakling?" Luffy asked mockingly Arlong who seems pissed by this comment.

"Who do you think calling weakling, puny human? We're the most involved species on this planet! Shahahaha!" Arlong exclaimed laughing only to meet with a punch on his face again from Luffy.

"You're an idiot and a clueless weakling. That is what you are!" Luffy stated again enraging Arlong who take a huge sword crumbling the wall who was the sword in process.

" **DIEEE!** " Arlong shout with extreme hate slashing Luffy in half…or so he thinks.

As the moment he starts to walk away smiling and shouting how he killed their leader he hears a whistle behind him.

"Where do you think you're going, weakling?!" Luffy asked him as he starts to reform again, but before Arlong can answer Luffy attacked him again.

" _ **Shinka Shiranui**_ " Luffy exclaimed creating two large lances from fire and throw them towards Arlong burning and stab him at the same time on the torso.

As the fight continued the villagers start to gather outside of Arlong Park to see who the brave enough to stand up to Arlong, and they sure start to enjoy the result as Hancock and Zoro knock them off their opponents really easily.

The only who remain conscious and still alive was Arlong but even he looks pretty beaten up and smoked as also some small fries who start to surround Mai who smiled.

" _ **Parasite**_ " She murmured moving her fingers like a puppet master and making all of them to look at her with questioning eyes…

Until one of the fish man tried to attack her only to find that he couldn't move at all.

Mai like a great puppet master starts to move her fingers making the fish man to attack to each other at the same time as everyone in there gasp from the little girl powers and cruelness.

"MY BROTHERS!" Arlong yelled terrifying and enraged trying to stand up only to find Luffy to push him down again with his foot.

"Why are you protesting weakling? Isn't the same with what you did all those years in this Island and to this people?" Luffy asked him with a cold and unforgiving voice and gaze while Arlong tried to push him away but it was in vain as Luffy's foot didn't move an inch.

After a few minutes, no one was left standing from Mai's technique.

"It's time for you to die weakling!" Luffy stated unsheathing his sword and stabbing Arlong in the heart killing him before he or anyone else can say or do something.

"This weakling and his crew are dead, you're free now!" Luffy shout sheathing his sword and letting his aura to die down returning back to his usual self.

"ARLONG IS DEAD! WE'RE FINALLY FRE!" All the people exclaimed happily taking Mai on their arms and throwing her in the air cheering.

Both Nami and Nojiko run towards Luffy to hug him while he smiled at them and nod his head while Hancock and Sanji fall into depress mode once more again.

"Nami, Nojiko do you have anything you want to take from this building before I turn it into a dust?" Luffy asked them.

"I see, Arlong Pirates and Arlong Park has fallen. I captain Nezumi will take the credits for this! Anyone who objects to this will be arrest!" a rat face marine said laughing while a small marine unit starts to point their guns towards the villagers and Luffy's crew.

"Girls, do you mind?" Luffy suggest as fourteen demon auras start to approach the poor marines beating them merciless into a bloody pulp.

"Tsk, party pooper." Zoro murmured smiling from the view of the beating marines but also terrified of the women in his crew was nothing to mess up with.

"You'll return the money you took for me and you'll help to rebuild our town!" Both Nami and Nojiko said to Nezumi at the same time as he nods his head frantically.

As the captain with his unit start to run away he starts to yell they'll pay for what they did to him today but no one cared too much actually.

Nami and Nojiko entered Arlong Park for a few minutes taking some big bags with treasure and said to Luffy that that's all that they wanted for there and he can finally destroy it.

Luffy start to walk towards the building while Nami, Nojiko, Zoro and Tashigi start to look at him curious about what he'll do.

As he raise his hand his fist starts to glow, Luffy throw his punch towards the building cracking the air in front of him leaving the four of them to gasp with awe from his power and leaving nothing behind but a dust.

"Wow Luffy, this is some destructive power we're talking!" Zoro commend smirking.

"You're half right, Zoro." Luffy said making all of them curious about what he mean.

Luffy turns around and looks at them sighing.

"The power of the Gura Gura no mi really doesn't have anything to jealous from logia users…But at the same time, if I use it he leaves me vulnerable to any attacks from behind! If my allies are near me the attack will harm them too as it is very difficult to and close to impossible to control vibrations." Luffy explained making them to widen their eyes in realization.

The crew starts heading towards the village who the people there start to prepare a feast for their saviors. Luffy with Mai, Hancock, Nami and Nojiko start to search for Chopper to ask him how Nami's mother and the other man are.

"Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed happily.

"Hey, Chopper! How it go?" Luffy asked him as they now stand in front of him.

"Well, they will be fine…but unfortunately, I can't do anything about the scars…" Chopper explained sadly looking at the floor somewhat embarrassment.

"Can we see them Chopper?" Nami asked.

"Yes you can, they are awake but don't bother them too much as they need rest." Chopper explained while Nami and the rest nod their heads.

As the five of them enter the building who it seems to be something like a care center Luffy smirks like he's having an idea.

" _ **Luffy…I know this look! Don't even think it…If you do this now, your condition will become even worse."**_

"Nami…Nojiko. Is it true? Are we really free form Arlong?" The man asked the moment he sees them.

"Yes Genzo, we're finally free!" Nami responds to him with a huge smile on her face.

Belle mere stand up from her bed and start walk towards Luffy, Mai and Hancock intriguing them about what she'll do or say but before they can think or say anything else the woman drop on her knees and bow in front of them.

"Oi, oi…" Mai exclaimed.

"Thank you for saving our village and our island, for what you did today we, I am in your debt!" Belle mere said to them with tears in her eyes.

Luffy walk towards her and extend his hand to her smiling.

"Stand up, you and the inhabitants own us nothing. This weakling messed with one of my friends…and that was a grave mistake! No one mess with my crew and friends and leaves unpunished!" Luffy exclaimed helping Belle mere to stand up smiling at him and hug him.

"Are you two Nami's and Nojiko's parents?" Luffy asked them and the two of them nod their heads.

"I see, do you trust me?" Luffy asked again while this time both Belle mere and Genzo widen their eyes.

"Of course, we trust you boy, after all, you just save our island and kept alive both of my daughters while you had every right to kill them when they tried to steal from you…Or they didn't?" Genzo said/asked Luffy with a smirk while both Nami and Nojiko look at the floor embarrassment for their acts.

" _ **Nami, Nojiko, Mai, Hancock stand back…I'll need a little space here."**_ Luffy said to them as green flames start to envelop him making all of them to look in awe except from Hancock who widen her eyes in realization about what Luffy is about to do.

"LUFFY NO! THIS IS DANGEROUS!" Hancock shout worried about him making everyone else to look at her with questioning eyes while Luffy just smiles at her.

" _ **Give me your hands!**_ " Luffy said with another strange voice who only Hancock had listen before.

* * *

 **Flash back: A few years before**

* * *

It was noon now in Amazon Lily and a few hours has passed after Dragon left the island after the incident with Luffy.

All of them were worry about him but none more than Hancock, Garp, Mai and Gloriosa. Actually Gloriosa and Hancock were with Belladonna while Garp was with Mai teaching her some new techniques.

"Belladonna, what is going on with Luffy? Tell us the truth!" Hancock asked enraged as she didn't believe Belladonna's explanation even for a moment.

Belladonna sighs and looks at both of them. She knows that Luffy will be not happy at all by they deserve to know about his condition.

"Luffy is sick... I don't know what he has exactly because his symptoms can't be identified with any known illnesses. But what I know for sure is two things. One: While his body is at the pick his heart is weak and more aged than it should be…and second: His slowly dying, I don't know how many years will take for his condition to finally overpower and to kill him but he'll die if something doesn't happen!" Belladonna revealed to them making them pale and gasp from the revelation.

Hancock not wanting to accept that her loved one is dying exited the room crying running to find Luffy.

She opened the door where Luffy is resting and sits beside him on the bed watching him sleep peacefully.

"Luffy…You can't die! Not now that I finally found you…I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT! IF IT NEED I WILL TURN THE WORLD UPSIDE DOWN AND I WILL FIND A CURE TO SAVE YOU!" Hancock starts to think making a vow to herself to save her loved one.

"Hey, beautiful!" Luffy said smiling startling Hancock.

"Luffy…How do you feel my dearest?" Hancock asked him worried.

"Well, I'm okay Hancock. You don't need to worry too much." Luffy reply her with a smile as he sit and hug her tightly.

"What in the world was that earlier? My powers multiplied by tenth but when I returned back to normal I felt like dying and the pain was unbearable…Shit, this is dangerous, I must find out what the hell was that and soon!" Luffy starts to think while he still hugging Hancock.

"Oi, Hancock can you call Mary and Sonia here? I have an idea!" Luffy asked her breaking the hug while Hancock nods her head intrigued what about what her dearest have in mind.

She exited the room and after some minutes she returns back with her sisters to find Luffy standing upright with green flames to engulf him.

"Luffy, are you alright?" Mary asked him worried.

"What is this flames Luffy?" Sonia asked him curiously.

Luffy looks at them smiling as he starts to walk towards them.

" _ **Do you trust me?"**_ Luffy asked them smiling but with a strange and foreign voice that no one of them has ever heard.

"Of course my dearest, how can you ask this?" Hancock asked him sadly.

" _ **Then give me your hand and stay still and quiet**_." Luffy said as Hancock nod her head giving him her hand.

Soon enough Luffy's flames start to engulf her also but they didn't hurt her, the three women start to wonder what is going on and what Luffy is doing to Hancock but they soon start to freak out as Luffy's nose start to bleed but still they didn't say anything as Luffy said to them to be quiet.

After he finished with Hancock he nod to Mary to give him her hand and did the same while his flames grow bigger, after some minutes it was Sonia's turn.

The flames after some minutes died down with Luffy to drop to one knee tired and breathing hard.

"LUFFY!" All three of them shout worrying but Luffy raises his hand to stop them.

"I…I'm fine!" Luffy said with low and strained voice.

"My dearest what exactly was that…what did you do and why did you bleed?" Hancock asked him worried as she kneels in front of him.

Luffy smiles at her and points her to a mirror.

"Why don't you watch by yourselves?!" Luffy suggest smiling.

Hancock stand up and start to walk towards the mirror, she stands in front of it but she couldn't see anything different and she look towards Luffy with questioning eyes about what she must see.

"Your back…" Luffy simply said making Hancock eyes to widen at the implication.

And sure as hell when she drops off her dress and looks at her back she gasped as he saw absolutely nothing, her mark…this cursed mark was gone leaving nothing but a smooth silken skin.

Tears start running down at her cheeks but she didn't care, she runs towards Luffy and hugs him tightly mumbling thank you again and again like some broken record.

"I…its okay Hancock." Luffy said with some difficult in his voice and clearly in pain.

"How…how you were able to take it away Luffy and why did you bleed?" Sonia asked him clearly amazed and worried at the same time as she could see that this new technique put a lot of strain in his body.

Luffy smirks at her and stands up with Hancock's help.

"It's a new technique I create it but I haven't perfected still, but I didn't take it away…or at least not exactly." Luffy stated making them look at him with questioning eyes about what he means.

"What do you mean Luffy? Our marks don't exist anymore!" Mary said to him as Luffy smirks.

"Mary, I can't vanish marks or injuries…I can only transfer them…" Luffy stated making all three of them to gasp and look at him with widening eyes as the realization hit them hard like a train.

"Luffy…" Hancock, Mary and Sonia murmured.

* * *

 **End of flash back**

* * *

The green flames start to envelop the three of them while the rest of them continue to look in awe as they haven't seen anything like that before except from Hancock who was very worried.

After some minutes the flames died to reveal Belle mere and Genzo perfectly fine, all the injuries and the scars had disappear but the happy mood didn't last long as before anything else can be said Luffy drop in his knees breathing hard and bleeding from his nose and cough up blood.

"LUFFYYY/NIISAN!" All of them screamed worried rushing towards him but like before Luffy raised his hand to stop them.

All this shouts made Chopper who was outside and waited for them to enter the room and look at Luffy worried.

"What happened?" Chopper asked worriedly.

"It's nothing, don't worry." Luffy said with a strained voice as Hancock and now Chopper who has turned into his Heavy point walk towards him and help him to stand up.

"Luffy what happened…How their injuries and their marks disappear…and what is all this blood?" Chopper asked him only for Luffy to smile at him.

"I need some rest, can you help me go to our ship to sleep for a while?" Luffy asked them smiling.

"Nami, Nojiko lead them to our house. You can rest there Luffy, it's the least we can do!" Belle mere said as Nami and Nojiko nod their heads while Luffy smiled and not in the mood to disagree.

"Thanks." He simply said as they begin to exit the room.

As they exited the care center Luffy's they find everyone to celebrate but that stopped immediately when Luffy's crew saw him, they immediately ran towards him worried about why Chopper and Hancock help him to walk.

"What happened to him…who did this to him?" Zoro asked with a low and dangerous voice ready to punish anyone who messed up with his captain.

"It's okay Zoro, I just need some rest and I'll be fine!" Luffy said while Zoro narrowed his eyes suspicious and not believing him.

"Oh, my…seems that I came in bad time." A voice said.

"I'm happy to finally meet you Monkey. D. Luffy!" The voice continues to say from the shadows throwing a dagger with a red ribbon in the ground revealing herself.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ That's it, guys, this chapter is officially over.

I hope to like it and sorry that it was little big!

Who do you believe that it was the unlucky rookie pirate who challenged Rose? I'm sure that you'll find it.

Yep Nojiko was helping Nami to gather money I find it a good idea wanting someone to share her burden.

Yeah…I didn't really like the fighting scene myself with Arlong and the rest…so sorry about this.

I'll start explaining slowly what is wrong with Luffy's health but you get the idea pretty much.

Who is this new woman and what she wants from Luffy?

Well, that's all for now.

As always,

Take Care and Have Fun.!


	17. Meeting Nico Robin

"What happened to him…Who did this to Luffy?!" Zoro asked with a low and dangerous voice, putting his hand to his favorite Wado Ichimonji, ready to punish anyone who messes with his captain.

"It's okay Zoro, I just need some rest and I'll be fine!" Luffy stated with a small smile, while Zoro narrowed his eyes suspiciously and not believing him even for a moment.

"Oh, my…seems that I came in bad time." A voice exclaimed from the shadows, while the whole crew run towards Luffy and surround him protectively like a shield, preparing their weapons at the same time.

"Monkey. D. Luffy, I am happy to finally meet you… both of you actually. Also, I believe that this dagger is yours." The voice continues to say from the shadows, throwing a dagger with a red ribbon upon it on the ground and revealing herself in the process.

The figure was a tall, slender person with beautiful blue eyes, while her other characteristics were hidden by the green cloak she wears.

"You're wrong." Luffy responds, making all of them confused as he removed the dagger from the ground putting it back to his vest.

"Oh?! And where am I wrong exactly?" The woman asked, somewhat amused.

"It's not Monkey. D but Neri. D… Nico-san." Luffy said chuckling, as the woman's eyes widen.

"Lady, I don't know from where you know us…but I must warn you. If you intend to move against Niisan, then you must pass from me first!" Mai said with a sweet and innocent tone, which somehow sent shivers to everyone's spines as she unsheathes her sword at the same time.

"Fufufufu, don't worry Mai-chan. I only want to talk to you, as also to deliver you a message." The woman conveyed.

"Luffy, do you know this woman?" Zoro asked him, without to avert his gaze from the woman even for a second.

"I know of her, but I don't know her personally if that is what you ask Zoro." Luffy said, without wanting to reveal anything else for the time being, as Zoro nods his heads and sheath back his sword.

"Nico-san follow us if you please." Luffy suggests as the woman nods her head, while both Hancock and Chopper start to protest that he needs to rest.

After some minutes, the crew with Luffy and the woman reach Nami's and Nojiko's house and both the siblings with the woman entered the house, while the crew stayed outside waiting for them as also making sure that no one will bother them.

"So, Nico-san what do you want for us?" Luffy asked her, with a smirk.

"First of Luffy-kun, what do you know about me?" The woman asked, while Luffy looks at her with a blank gaze.

"You are known as the ' _Devil Child'_ and also as the ' _Light of the Revolution'_.Your bounty is 80.000.000 berries and your full name is Nico Robin. Your homeland Ohara was destroyed because of the knowledge that upholds to be able to read the Poneglyphs. Your height is 6'.2" and your devil fruit is the Hana Hana no mi. Also, you're decent at assassination. Is that enough or should I say also your body measures?" Luffy said/asked with the same blank expression, while Mai looks at her brother with awe and Robin with horror/blush about how much knows about her.

"My, my Luffy-kun, you are indeed as good as Garp-san said you are." Robin stated, trying to calm herself down and keep her poker face.

"Jii-chan? Robin onee-san do you know Jii-chan?" Mai asked smiling, making Robin almost to choke from what she called her.

"Eh! Garp-san sends me to you." Robin conveyed calmly, while Luffy starts to mutter something about senile old men.

"You want to join the crew." Luffy stated, rather than asked her, while Robin simply nods her head.

"It's simply terrifying how good Luffy-kun can read people…" Robin starts to think, without to avert her eyes from him.

Luffy looks at her like he's studying her with the same blank expression for a minute, and then he smiles at her.

"Sure, welcome aboard. Now if you excuse me I really need to sleep. Mai, could you tell the others that Robin joined us and make sure that Hancock won't petrify her?" Luffy said smiling, while Robin looks somewhat amused by the last statement.

"Sure thing Niisan!" Mai exclaimed smiling, as she walked towards Luffy and hug him making both Luffy and Robin to feel somewhat awkward.

"Come on Niisan, it's okay to let sometimes, someone else to take care of you." Mai said with a warm smile and gentle voice, as Luffy look at her with a small smile.

"Your smile always saves me, Mai." Luffy stated, looking at her as she starts to blush.

"Stupid Niisan…you always push yourself too much for the sake of the others and especially for my shake." Mai murmured, somewhat sad and concerned but with a gentle tone and gaze while Robin starts to feel like she interrupting something.

Mai helps him to stand up, and put him on the couch in the living room to sleep, kissing him on the forehead and she exited the house with Robin.

As they exited, the crew started to gather around them wanting to know about what they talk as Luffy's condition.

Mai for once took a serious stance, as when Luffy is out she with Hancock is in the command.

"This is Nico Robin and from today on she will join us. Also, I put Luffy to sleep as he needs to rest. If anyone of you or anyone else in this island wakes him up or disturb him I'll personally cut him/her to pieces!" Mai stated with such a serious tone and gaze, that no one of them had ever heard of before, making all of them to really cower in fear and nod their heads frantically.

Nea stayed behind at the house to keep an eye to Luffy and also to make sure that no one disturbs him, while the others go back to the town as it was a first-hand chance to learn about the new member of the crew.

* * *

 _With Luffy_

* * *

Luffy slept soundlessly, obviously tired from the use of his technique.

" _ **I told you not to use this technique of yours Luffy, why you never listen to me?"**_ A voice exclaimed with a sad tone and tone and a sigh making Luffy stir in his sleep.

"Hm…where am I?" Luffy asked, looking around and not recognize the place.

It was a landscape filled with a grass but if someone looked carefully could see two people side by side on a hill with their gazes upon him.

The first person was a slender, tall woman with long black silky hair and blue-violet eyes, she was dressed in a white-red attire and her hands was rested on the hilt of her sword, a sword that Luffy could recognize anywhere…It was his sword, his mother's sword.

The other person was almost like the first, but with red hair, yellow eyes and her attire were orange-red, her hands were rested on her hips and seemed to frown at him while the first woman had a sad but gentle smile on her face.

Luffy starts to walk towards the two women carefully and ready for everything.

" _ **Welcome,**_ _ **Luffy!"**_ The two women said simultaneously, making Luffy raise an eyebrow.

"Where am I, and how are you still alive mother?" Luffy asked somewhat confused, turning his gaze to the first woman with the black hair.

" _ **I can answer you that,"**_ The other woman replied, making Luffy turn his gaze towards her.

" _ **You are inside my word or if you want inside your devil fruit world. You can call me Mera and I am what you call the personification of the Mera mera no mi."**_ The woman began to explain but before she could answer Luffy's other question another figure showed up.

It was a huge well-built man with yellow piercing man with a white coat hang on his shoulders loosely, from his aura and only could someone see that this man is immensely powerful and not someone who want to mess you with.

" _ **I can answer your other question brat,"**_ The man stated with a booming voice.

" _ **Despite that you and Rose become one entity when you took all the knowledge and powers from**_ _ **her, her body disappeared, but when you ate the devil fruit her body manifest here as time and space inside this world doesn't exist. You can spend a day, a week or even a month here and despite that in the outside world haven't passed a minute."**_ The man explained earning a nod from Luffy.

"I understand, now another question. Why am I here?" Luffy asked looking at the three of them.

" _ **Mera, do you want to explain him yourself or do you want to do it?"**_ The man asked her looking at Luffy somewhat irritated.

" _ **No, I have it."**_ Mera said as the man nod his head and sit down on the grass to relax, while Mera walks towards Luffy and put a hand on his shoulder.

" _ **Luffy listen, I didn't want to call you inside here so soon but given the circumstances, I didn't have another choice! What you did today was very careless. Your health condition isn't very good and if you do something like this again the next time you'll die! For now, I somewhat and somehow restored your condition to an earlier stage before you use the green flames. You must develop another technique if you want to restore someone's health or if you want to heal your injuries"**_ Mera spoke to him with strict and serious voice but someone could see at the same time her gentle and concern eyes when she spoke to Luffy.

"Ok, so how I do that? How I create a new flame? I don't have actually a manual you know." Luffy said with a chuckle making the man mutter various curses and the two other women to giggle.

" _ **Hm, another flame, It's isn't easy but it isn't also impossible. Every flame Luffy you create needs a need behind for it to exist. What you must envision Luffy, is yourself at your most powerful form, a flame who not only protects you, from any and all harms but anyone at your side. A flame who at the same time burns everything and anything on her pass and at the same time heals and protects you from every and all attack. A flame who works both as a sword and shield at the same time!**_ _ **A flame who can conquer everything!**_ _ **"**_ Mera explained passionately making Luffy to nod and smirk.

"A flame who conquers everything ne? That, I can do it!" Luffy murmured with a newfound passion.

" _ **Brat it's time for you to leave, I hope to not see you anytime here soon for another stupid reason and for your sake."**_ The man exclaimed, with his booming voice as a blinding light appeal taking Luffy away leaving the three others to look at the boy's direction.

" _ **You like him,"**_ Mera said with a mischievous smile making the man chuckle.

" _ **Of course I like the brat, but despite that his intentions was noble what he did was stupid. There wasn't a need to put himself into a risk as also to worsen his health condition."**_ The man revealed somewhat sad.

* * *

 _With Mai and the others_

* * *

The party on the island was going on with the town's people to celebrate their freedom from Arlong's pirates, and at the center of it was Luffy's crew.

Despite all the celebrations, Zoro's, Mai's and Chopper's minds couldn't leave Luffy's picture when he exited the health center.

"Hancock, I know that isn't my job to stick my nose where there isn't my job, but at the same time, Mihawk's words can't leave my mind. If you took his warning and add the picture we all saw previously…I can stop to wonder if he actually knows something we don't." Zoro stated making all of them to look at him and then at Hancock who looks at the floor with a pained look and sigh.

"Hancock oneesan, tell us what is happening to niisan and don't lie to me!" Mai said, with the same serious voice as before who left no room for arguments.

"Normally it isn't my job to tell you this, but I believe that you must know this if none else for Luffy's sake." Hancock stated, making all of them to nod their heads.

"Luffy is sick and his condition isn't the best, what he did earlier only succeeded to make his condition only worse." Hancock revealed making all of them to gasp.

"What are his symptoms, if you know that then I maybe I can find to help him." Chopper exclaimed entering his doctor mode making all of them to smile.

"I don't know Chopper, what our doctor said some years before is that his symptoms can't be identified with any known illnesses and for some reasons his health…will only get worse." Hancock said with a solemn voice and gaze murmuring the last part, making all of them to look at her with widening eyes and gasp from the revelation.

"Then…then that means that if something doesn't happen that Luffy will die?" It was Nami who asked this question making Luffy's crew look at her with widening eyes realizing that no one of them known that she was there.

"Yes. But something like that will not happen, If the need arises I'll turn the world upside down but I'll find a cure for Luffy! I will not leave the first person in the world who taught me so many things without to ask something in return to just die!" Hancock exclaimed with a flame in her eyes and a new found determination.

"Aye, me too! Luffy taught me many things and made me better swordswoman without never to ask something in return!" Aphelandra, Marguerite and Sweet pea said simultaneously.

"Aye, Aye!" The rest of them exclaimed also raising their weapons in the air like they take a vow to save their captain.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ That's it guys, this chapter is officially over!

I hope to like it!

Sorry for my absence all these months but it was summer and I traveled around the world with my daughter, also I wanted Amaya to settle in first with her school.

So for now on you can expect updates from this story, I will try to update her once in a week or once in two weeks as I have also my another story the Rise of a Legend who I am pretty behind at it as also a whole new story, so I ask for your understanding and your patience.

Well, that's all for now!

If you have any questions or simply want to chat please fell free to PM me.

As always,

Have Fun and Take Care!


	18. To the Reverse Mountain

The morning came once more, with Luffy to wake up from the sun and the birds who sang. Nea who felt her master to woke up from his sleep, rise from the window outside from the house to look at him.

"What's up Nea?" Luffy greeted his pet with a small smile, making the huge snake smile?

 _(What in the actual world…Can the snakes even smile?)_

"Srrrrr" Nea responded like she turned the greeting back, and lowered her head like she's bowing to him.

Luffy exited the house and left with the accompany of Nea, to find the rest of his crew. Walking down a path found a news coo to fly, and signaling to it to buy a newspaper.

Looking at the front page he saw something, that took immediately his attention.

" _ **What is Whitebeard after?"**_

" _ **Marine units reported that the Whitebeard Pirates sail on the first half of the Grand Line. Is Whitebeard himself is seeking something or someone? Is his presence has to do with the so-called Mihawk's successor?"**_

"Mihawk's successor? What in the world?" Luffy murmured somewhat irritated.

"Let's see, they say more information on page two." Luffy murmured, as he continues to read the article turning the newspaper's page.

" _**Marine Lieutenant Fullbody…blah,blah,blah, Sir. Dracule Mihawk showed yesterday to fight with a rookie pirate at the sea restaurant Baratie, who later identified as Neri. D. Luffy. This rookie pirate is the same who took down easily Buggy the Clown as also Sawtooth Arlong who the bounties of those two are 35.000.000 together. The reports also said that this rookie pirate upholds the power of two devil fruits, additionally not only has in his crew the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock who her bounty is 160.000.000 berries but also from what it seems he fought at an equally ground, Sir. Dracule Mihawk and he actually survive. Further information from Marine Captain Nezumi reports that… blah, blah, blah…As of this, the Marine HQ decide to put a bounty of 90.000.000 berries on his head and warn the people to be very careful and call the authorities immediately if they see him."**_

"Crap, I was careless." Luffy exclaimed angrily, as he didn't want his name to be out so soon.

Luffy starts to walk once more again, after some minutes he reaches the center of the village and found his crew who from what it seems had just woke to look up, and immediately to run towards him to see how he is.

"Good morning Luffy! How are you, feeling any better?" Marguerite with Aphelandra asked him, clearly worried but happy to see him.

"I'm fine girls, I see that you party pretty good, yesterday." Luffy replied, with a smirk making them to blush and to look at the ground.

"By the way, sorry for making you worry about me, but I feel much better now!" Luffy added, making the two girls to smile brightly and to nod their heads.

"Do you want to wake up the others, Luffy?" Aphelandra asked with Luffy to smile at her, and nod his head.

"I'll be on the ship." Luffy informed her, as he felt Hancock's aura from there making Aphelandra and Marguerite nod their heads.

Walking towards the ship, Luffy starts to remember yesterday's conversation with his mother, Mera and the man. "A flame who is both, a shield and a sword e?!" Luffy murmured softly.

Near the ship could be heard swords to clash with each other, making Luffy murmur about a junkie exercise, and to shook his head smirking.

"Luffy." Zoro exclaimed, nodding his head, with Luffy doing the same and board the ship to find Hancock.

Hearing his voice, Hancock immediately bolted outside from the kitchen and hurried towards him, to embrace him.

"Good morning my dearest! How are you, how are you feeling, are you better now?" Hancock started to ask, firing the one question after the other, as she was clearly worried about him.

"Good morning Hancock, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." Luffy replied with a soft tone and smile, patting her head making poor Hancock to blush, and her knees almost to give up.

"Hancock." Luffy called her, but this time with serious voice and gaze making Hancock take a serious stance, and look him in the eyes, with Luffy to nod her to follow him into the meeting room.

As they entered, Salome with Nea stayed outside to guard the door and make sure, that no one interrupts them.

"What is it that you want to talk Luffy?" Hancock asked him, with a serious voice and gaze, as Luffy pointed at the newspaper who put it on the table.

Hancock took the newspaper and start to reading it, finding soon enough what Luffy meant.

"You're worrying about the island and the villagers." Hancock stated rather than asked, making Luffy to smirk and nod his head.

"I'll go tell the others that we're leaving, by the way, nice first bounty my dearest!" Hancock suggested and said with a salty tone, smiling towards him, making him raise an eyebrow and Hancock to giggle exiting the room.

Luffy started heading towards the kitchen to put some coffee to drink, as he hasn't had the opportunity to do that yet.

"You can stop hiding now, both of you!" Luffy exclaimed, with a serious voice and somewhat displeased, shaking his head towards Mai and Robin who just entered the kitchen also.

"Wanting something to drink?" Luffy asked them, with a rising eyebrow and chuckling as both of them shook their heads looking somewhat ashamed of their actions.

"The good thing is that we're pretty good with our supplies with food and drinks, the bad thing is, that I don't know where we can find an island to restock our supplies or how long it'll take us to reach an island." Luffy said, thinking out loud, making both Mai and Robin look at him skeptically.

"Isn't the first island on the Grand Line, the whiskey Pick. Captain?" Robin asked, unsure about what Luffy meant.

Luffy looked at her and smirk.

"First, my name is Luffy and not captain. Second, that is true, but I'm not sure if I want to head now towards Paradise or to explore first some of the other three blues, and then go back to Paradise." Luffy revealed, making them intrigued about his thinking and shocking poor Robin, who haven't met another man who doesn't want to call him with his status.

"Also, it seems pretty stupid to me to visit Logue Town, having three people with a bounty on their heads. I, by no means, fear anyone, but challenge your fate isn't a clever thing to do." Luffy also added, making both Mai and Robin nod their heads, with Mai to have stars in her eyes and look at her brother with awe.

"A smart thing to say…Luffy-san." Robin commented, making Luffy to frown and her to giggle.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere on the Grand Line**_

* * *

"Oi Takanome, is this the rookie that you told me about?" A man, with red hair and three scars on his left eye, asked Mihawk passing today's newspaper.

"He is." Mihawk replied, simply.

"Is he really so strong as they say here?" The man asked again, eyeing his old friend-rival.

"Both times we sparred, both times I lost. In our last meeting, if he didn't change his sword's trajectory the last second I would be here today. At least not with my head on my shoulders." Mihawk replied with a chuckle making the red-haired man and the others who was around to widen their eyes.

"I know you, for years Takanome. So, what do you want me to do?" The man asked again.

Mihawk remained silent for a minute or so, with the eyes of the red-haired man never leave him even for a second.

"I want to make Luffy your ally. I don't know what exactly Luffy is after but he'll reach the top, for that I'm sure. Also, I'll tell you this and you better pay attention Akagami." Mihawk revealed with all of them and especially the red-haired man to listen to him with their full attention.

"Luffy isn't the guy, who will attack anyone without a reason but when he'll target someone, this person is good as dead. Shanks, when I say that you don't want someone as Luffy as your enemy, you better believe me!" Mihawk continues to say, with a serious voice and gaze, making the man named Shanks to nod his head.

* * *

 **With Luffy and the others**

* * *

After fifteen with thirty minutes, Hancock with the help of Aphelandra and Marguerite has gathered the crew and waited for Luffy to speak.

"Our job here is done, so it's time for us to leave and continue our journey." Luffy said, making all of them nod their heads.

"Take your things and prepare to leave. Nami may I have a word with you, please." Luffy continues, as the rest of the crew left, with Nami to sat behind to talk with Luffy.

"How I can help you Luffy?" Nami asked him smiling.

"Nami, I want you to decide if you'll join us or not." Luffy told her, as they haven't enough time and they must leave soon this island.

"Well, you free my village and you're good guy despite that you're a pirate. So, I believe that I'll follow you as your navigator." Nami responded with a smile and a small blush.

"Nami, I don't want to join us because you believe that you own me something. I want you to join only because _you_ want it, and because, you have a dream to follow." Luffy said to her, with a soft voice and smile making Nami blush even further.

"So Luffy, how much money do you want to take with us?" Nami asked him, making Luffy shook his head.

"This money, Nami, belongs to you. I have enough money, to maintain the crew's needs for a while." Luffy continues to say leaving behind a dumbfounded Nami.

After an hour or so the crew gathered their things and was ready to depart, Luffy start to walk towards Genzo and Bellemere handing them a box.

"Inside this box, you'll find our pirate emblem, as also a den den mushi and our number. If you decide to hang them around this island or not is your choice. If you do, then this island is under our protection and whoever cause you any kind of trouble, then this person, will have to answer to me." Luffy revealed, as Bellemere took the box and open it.

"You're different, kid. Aye, we accept your offer!" Bellemere declared, without leaving much room for argument.

"Alright guys, it's time to leave. Set the sails, full speed ahead!" Luffy exclaimed, as he and Mai activated Akiko while everyone else took their positions.

* * *

 _ **Time skip: Some hours later**_

* * *

Luffy was at the railing watching the sea, with Nea, Mai, Hancock and Salome at his side.

"So, where are we going now Luffy?" Nami asked as she starts, to approach him.

"I think that's our best interest to head towards the Reverse Mountain and to avoid Loguetown." Luffy suggested, giving to her the newspaper.

Nami started to reading the newspaper and gasped, intriguing the rest of the crew who gathered there to see what is happening.

"90.000.000 berries, 160.000.000 berries, when did all this happen?" Nami exclaimed shocked, while Zoro and the others whistle about Luffy's bounty.

"Well, Hancock was a pirate before I started and she is also the Empress of her country. Robin also has a bounty on her head as also myself now. So, it's pretty dumb to stop to another island here, and push our luck." Luffy explained, making Sanji enter pervert mode.

"Luffy, can I ask you something?" Zoro asked, with Luffy smirk.

"Yes it's true, and there is no need. I have it covered." Luffy replied, making everyone to tilt their heads to the side and Zoro to widen his eyes.

"You wanted to ask, if it's true that I'm dying, as also that you need new swords." Luffy spoke once again making Zoro nod his head and shocking everyone that he admitted that he really is dying.

"Look, guys, I'll not lie. I don't know how soon or not this will happen, but at some point, my heart will stop beating and I'll die. You could say that this is the result of a gamble that I took, and I lost." Luffy simply said, making everyone there to widen their eyes.

"But Niisan you're never ill before." Mai exclaimed, somewhat confused and suspicious making Chopper gasp from realization.

"Luffy…Did…did you join bodies with anyone in the past?" Chopper asked him somewhat unsure making Luffy smirk.

"Mom, so she was really dead all these years after all…" Mai murmured sadly making Luffy nod his head.

"Aye. All her powers, techniques and knowledge was transferred to me." Luffy simply said.

"Wait, Chopper, is it even possible for someone to join bodies?" Sanji who all this time remained silent, asked.

"It is possible for two people with the same power levels and aura to join bodies, what I can't understand is how the illness of Luffy's mother transferred it to him." Chopper explained.

"When two people merge, then an entirely new being is made. This person then is neither of them, but a whole new person with his/her own persona and soul." Chopper continues to explain making Luffy chuckle.

"Did you know this technique, Chopper?" Luffy asked with Chopper to shake his head negatively.

"I only have heard about this from Doctorine." Chopper replied as Luffy nod his head.

"What you said is true. I'll not go into details now, but you can say that our merge wasn't fully completed as we haven't much time. As such, my mother soul still exists inside me, or more precisely inside my devil fruit." Luffy explained making Mai look at him with widening eyes.

"Can you speak with her?" Mai asked her brother, who nod his head.

"What I did yesterday, almost kill me. The reason that I recovered so soon was because my devil fruits were able to interfere. All devil fruits have one ability who is called awakening, what happened yesterday was a type of awakening. From what I understand, it is possible to communicate with your devil fruit with lots of meditation or if you enter a situation that you're one step away from dead, though I don't recommend the last way." Luffy continues to explain leaving them all gasping.

"Anyway, what I want from the four of you is to start meditation every day, at least for an hour. Also, Robin, I want to see if you know about haki and if you know any other techniques." Luffy suggested looking at Hancock, Mai, Chopper and Robin with the last to nod her head.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ That's it, guys, this chapter is officially over.

I hope to like it!

Yes, I know what I said in the previous chapter, and I'm sorry that took me so long to update.

I have a new poll running on my profile page, so take a look and vote if you want.

Well, that's all for now.

As always,

Have Fun and Take Care.!


	19. To the South Blue

The crew continues their journey towards the reverse mountain, after the whole revelation from Luffy, but now all of the crew members had their eyes on him.

"Zoro, Nami follow me." Luffy said, making them nod their heads.

He leads them to the armory room, making both of them gasp from the variety of the swords, guns, bo staffs, and rifles who was there.

"Pick whatever you want. Zoro, trust your instincts, believe me, you're too lucky to die." Luffy added with a smirk, leaving the room and a confused Zoro behind.

As he started to walk outside, he starts to think about Robin and that Garp had some plans behind Robin's request to join the crew. So, he started walking towards her to talk a little more.

Robin was sitting in a corner, silently, like she was avoiding all the others.

"Robin, can we talk?" Luffy asked her, making Robin smile politely and nod her head, while Hancock from the other hand, starts fuming watching the two of them from across the ship.

"Sure, how can I help you Luffy-san?" Robin asked politely, making Luffy raise an eyebrow from what he called him.

"From what I know, and believe me, I know very well the senile old man. It seems that he has a plan for you to join us, so could you tell me something about this?" Luffy asked her, smirking at the word senile old man making Robin to giggle.

"E, actually he sent me here for two reasons. But I must comment you how perceptive you are captain-san." Robin replied, making Luffy now curious about the reasons.

"Garp-san already knew about your illness, so he sent me here to keep an eye on you. As he's worry about you and Mai." Robin said, making Luffy murmur various curses about senile old men, but eventually to nod his head for her to continue.

"The second reason is, that I have joined a certain criminal organization, with the intention to spy them and stop their plans to acquire a very powerful weapon." Robin continued with a blank expression showing no emotion, something that bothered Luffy a little.

"I see. When you must return back?" Luffy asked her simply.

"After East Blue, I have one last stop at South Blue, as I heard about a powerful warrior princess. So the boss sent me to see if she wants to join the organization." Robin explained, making Luffy nod his head.

"South Blue it is then." Luffy said, deciding the next destination.

"Luffy-san may I ask what is your dream and why are so eager to help me in all that?" Robin asked somewhat confused making Luffy to smirk.

"I don't have a particular dream Robin as Zoro or Nami, what I want is to find a certain person. To do that, I need to become a Yonko and acquire the power to destroy the person who gave the order, behind a particular murder." Luffy simply said, making Robin as also Zoro with Nami who exited the room and start approaching Luffy to gasp.

"The best swordsman in the world and part of a Yonko…no bad. Not bad at all." Zoro said smirking, making Luffy to also smile and nod his head.

"What do you mean to find a murdered and to destroy the person who gave the order Luffy?" Nami asked, somewhat careful.

By now all the crew members who had see the commotion was there to see what is happening.

"I meant exactly what I said Nami, nothing more nothing less." Luffy simply replied with a sigh, making Nami even more confused than before.

"Look, if my guess is right then either someone of the high ranking marines is evolved or the World Government. Either way, I'll find who is responsible and make him/her pay with his or her life. But, to do that I must acquire power. So, I need to become one of the four Yonko." Luffy explained, making all of them thrilled except Nami who went pale.

"So this is how mom died…" Mai murmured with low and sad voice, but all of them was able to hear her making them widen their eyes.

"Yes." Luffy replied simply, with a blank expression.

"So that's why you said to me to stay with grams no matter what, that day." Mai spoke again, looking at her brother with teary eyes.

Luffy walked towards her and pat Mai on the head, smiling at her.

"No matter what Mai, I want you to know that I'll always protect you." Luffy said, making Mai hug and smile at him.

"I hate to interrupt, but what is this huge mountain?!" Sanji asked pointing towards the reverse mountain.

"This is the reverse mountain and our entrance to the Grand Line." Luffy said.

"So, how do we go to the South Blue?" Zoro with Tashigi asked.

"That is a good question, once we enter it we'll travel through the calm belt and from there to South Blue" Luffy began to say leaving Zoro, Tashigi, and Nami dumbfounded.

What is the calm belt?" Zoro with Tashigi asked.

"As the name indicates, there is no wind on the calm belt. But we can travel activating the ship's engine with mine and Mai's devils fruits or push the whole ship creating a seaquake with my other devil fruit. The danger also, is that the calm belt is the nest of the Sea-kings but the use of Haoshoku haki can solve that.

"What the hell?! Let's do it!" Zoro exclaimed with a smirk making all of them smile except Nami who became pale and petrified from what she just heard.

"You'll be the death of me." Nami murmured desperately.

"Stir the ship towards the entrance of the reverse mountain and watch our course. Nami take the helm and someone help her." Luffy exclaimed but before he can continue Sanji interrupt him.

"Oi, before we do that, why don't we make a little launching ceremony to mark the importance of our journey?!" Sanji suggested, bringing a barrel with him.

"Luffy, begin first!" Zoro said, making Luffy put his foot on the barrel.

"To become one of the Yonko and reveal the truth!" Luffy exclaimed.

"To have lot's of adventures and become the Pirate Queen!" Mai exclaimed, making all of them except Luffy to look at her and gasp from this revelation.

"To help Luffy and Mai through their journey!" Hancock exclaimed with a dreamy look.

"To help our Queen and Luffy/Mai sama!" The girls exclaimed.

"To become the best doctor in the world!" Chopper exclaimed happily.

"To become the best swordsman/swordswomen in the world!" Both Zoro and Tashigi exclaimed simultaneously making Zoro growl and Tashigi to blush.

"To find the All Blue!" Sanji exclaimed smiling smoking his cigarette.

"To create a map of the world!" Nami finally exclaimed also smiling.

"To find the true history!" Robin said smiling softly.

"Yosh, to the Grand Line!" Mai exclaimed, as all of them smash the barrel with huge smiles on their lips.

After that, all of them took their positions with Nami and Kikyo at the helm.

They start to travel upwards the mountain with the ship to gain huge speed making Nami to start panicking.

"We must reduce speed or else we'll crash!" Nami started to shout.

" _ **Breath of the dragon!**_ " Luffy murmured, extending his right hand aiming at the mountain creating a continuous flow of fire succeeding to reduce speed.

After some minutes and some close calls, they finally descend the mountain successfully.

"We finally made it." Nami murmured silently, but smiling none the less, while Sanji entered the kitchen to prepare some snacks.

"By the way, in which island are we going Luffy?" Nami asked.

Luffy looked at Robin who giggled.

"Baterilla." Robin replied simply, making Luffy, Mai, and Hancock to smile.

"Robin, do you know how to use haki?" Luffy asked her out of the blue just as Sanji returned from the kitchen with the snacks.

"E, I can use both Bushoshoku and Kenbunshoku haki. But my specialty is Kenbunshoku." Robin revealed as Luffy nod his head.

"I know also the six powers." Robin also added making Luffy intriguing.

"Isn't that a technique that only high Marines are using?" Both Luffy and Hancock asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes it is, but I believe that you know better that me what Garp-san is capable of." Robin replied giggling, making Luffy almost to pity the poor marine who met his senile gramps.

After some minutes of rest, the crew continues their journey and they entered the calm belt with Luffy to activate his quake fruit creating a huge sea-quake to help them sail while Hancock and Mai prepared to release their Haoshoku if it need arise with Ran to take position ready to snipe any Sea King she sees.

* * *

 _Time skip: Some hours Later_

* * *

After one or two close calls, the crew finally reached South Blue and now they heading towards Baterilla. As they started to reach the port they could clearly see the tropical island with lots of palm trees and cabanas.

Zoro drops the anchor and all of them started to leave the ship, planning to head towards the town to find somewhere to stay for the night.

All of them was amazed by how beautiful is the island, they reached the city after fifteen with twenty minutes and Zoro immediately spotted a bar.

"Anyone in a mood for a drink?!" Zoro asked smirking making Tashigi shook her head desperately.

" _ **A storm is loosed upon the sea**_

 _ **Whose eyes is stained with tears.**_

 _ **A wretch Hell-bound and bent on blood,**_

 _ **The makings of the fearful's fears.**_ " Someone start signing, making Luffy to widen his eyes and to stop dead in his tracks, looking towards the voice with disbelieving eyes.

"Luffy my dearest, what is the matter?" Hancock asked, worrying about him, while the whole crew now was looking at Luffy.

(" **She is the same as me, be careful Luffy!** ")

" _ **The tide it stole away her grace,**_

 _ **the depths, they wouldn't claim her.**_

 _ **A toil begat by father's blood**_

 _ **This path was laid before her.**_ " Luffy started also to sing, intriguing everyone about what is happening, and make the other person walk towards him.

" _ **Redemption borne by brigand's blood**_

 _ **A blight upon the darkness.**_

 _ **The pact embraced, a road unsought**_

 _ **The Maiden of Death won't be unwrought.**_ " Both of them murmured,eyeing each other for the smallest move as the air began to feel thick and you could cut the tension with a knife.

"This isn't a song, known by many people." Both Luffy and the other person said simultaneously, making the scene, even more, awkward that already is.

"Luffy, do you know this woman?" Zoro asked, putting his hand at the hilt of his sword, ready to unsheath it.

"I don't know who she is, but I know what she is," Luffy replied, confusing all of them.

The companion of the other person started also to approach somewhat careful, eyeing everybody in Luffy's crew.

"Are you here to kill me?" The unidentified person asked Luffy, somewhat careful.

"No, unless if you try to do that first." Luffy replied with a smirk.

"Let's go for a drink, we can talk there more. By the way, my name is Zera." The young woman said, revealing herself.

She was a beautiful young woman with Red-Magenta hair and purple eyes while her companion was a slim tall man with grey eyes and a small goatee. Both of them having a sword with them.

"You know that you can't handle the drink!" Her companion said, with a raised eyebrow, making Zera to frown.

"She can always try some juice, coffee or some cocoa. My sister also can't handle alcohol." Luffy suggested making now Mai to frown and everybody else to laugh.

"You just came here, aren't you?" The companion of Zera stated rather than asked.

"Yes indeed, so if you by any chance know any hotel here, I'll be grateful." Luffy simply replied and asked him.

"By the way my name is Luffy, and this is my friends and crew." Luffy added pointing towards his crew.

"Nice to meet you all, as I said earlier my name is Zera and this guy, is my friend Law." Zera said, pointing at her companion smiling.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ That's it, guys, this chapter is officially over.

I hope you like it!

 _ **Max03:**_ Yes, I know that using his power was somewhat stupid and overkill but soon or later Luffy would get a bounty. The reason all those years didn't get let's say that it was a miracle and because he didn't leave any witnesses behind.

The results from the poll you guys vote, said for Luffy to try some others blues first so there you are.

I want to thank all and each one of you who vote at my poll and make this chapter possible. I love you all.

I want also to thank all of my readers as you comments motivate me, to continue this story. Again sorry for my English and the grammar mistakes.

The character of Zera is a creation of a brilliant and magnificent artist, by the name _**Melo-Cake**_ who you can find on the DeviantArt. So the credits go to her!

The lyrics are from the song: Blood Red Roses by C21 FX

I'll probably dedicate another one chapter to Baterilla before the crew starts to sail again.

Before you ask why Laboon, Crocus or Mr 9 and Vivi weren't there is simple. Laboon in this story followed the Rumba pirates so Crocus wasn't needed it to take care of him and so Mr 9 and Vivi didn't need to kill him for food as he wasn't there in the first place.

That's all guys for now!

As always,

Have Fun and Take Care.!

;)


End file.
